Daybreakers: The Legends
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: "Continuación de Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad" Después de derrotar a la Hermandad, un nuevo enemigo se alza en contra de la humanidad ¿Destruirán la Oscuridad o se sumirán a ella?
1. A New Legend Is Born

**Daybreakers: The Legends.**

 **By:** BianchixGokudera25

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas de la Película Daybreakers, la Novela Gabriel "Amor Inmortal" 07 Ghost, Pandora Hearts y Yu Gi Oh! Duel Monster.

 **Summary:** " **Continuación de Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad** " Después de derrotar a la Hermandad, un nuevo enemigo se alza en contra de la humanidad ¿Destruirán la Oscuridad o se sumirán a ella?

 **Pareja:** AngelinexGiotto, TsunayoshixYuuki, KyoyaxKyoko, TakeshixMaria, HayatoxLin Zu, RebornxLuche DaemonxElena "Coockie" y DinoxAnzu.

 **Category** : M+

 **Advertencia:** AU "Universo Alternativo" y "Crossover" vocabulario fuerte.

 **N/A:** Hablan los personajes xxxx, pensamientos" _xxxx"…_

 **Capítulo 01:** **Nace una Nueva Leyenda.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían transcurrido 8 meses, en los cuales el grupo de resistencia se había convertido en la organización más grande de Cazadores de Vampiros del país, Tokyo poco a poco había sido estructurada y bajo una estricta vigilancia. Muchos humanos habían sido rescatados, los E-4 erradicados casi en su totalidad, por lo menos en la ciudad, aunque no quitaba que algunos vampiros rebeldes les estaban causando problemas en el resto de las ciudades y distritos adyacentes. Trabajo en el cual los veteranos, el clan Vongola junto a los Cazadores Legendarios y el siniestro Kokuyo Land desempeñaban el papel de dirigentes en la Entrada/Salida de armamento, la cura, alimentos y personal entrenado tanto en atenciones médicas de nivel naranja como militares que llevaban conocimientos al exterior, también de otros sobrevivientes que no contaban con recursos para sobrevivir.

Las instalaciones de la Corporación se convirtieron la base principal de los Daybreakers en Tokyo, nuevos miembros con gran potencial se unían al programa de entrenamiento para enviarlos tanto dentro como fuera del país. La creación de armamento tecnológico quedó a cargo de Spaner Montessori y Souichi Irie, junto a uno de los Cazadores Legendarios; Skull, el sistema de comunicación quedó a cargo de Fuuta Deviart, el departamento de investigación y salud pública quedó bajo el cargo de Tsunayoshi y Yuuki Vongola, en compañía de su hermano; el Cazador Legendario Verde. El departamento de seguridad nacional estaba a cargo de los hermanos Cavallone; no había nadie que escapara de esos peligrosos vampiros…Si, ellos no aceptaron la cura, no después de escuchar que habían nuevos oponentes, eso tenía de buen humor al menor de ellos. Kyoko D'Vita también se rehusó a aceptar la cura, ella le pidió un tiempo más al líder de los Daybreakers, no deseaba avanzar sin su amado peli negro, así que mientras tanto, usando un equipo especial, se encargó del área educativa básica, los niños nuevamente volvieron a las escuelas. La política estaba fuera de discusión, no era necesario en ese momento, una vez que se dominó toda el área se prepararon nuevos Sistemas de Siembra, híbridos de varios cereales y ganadería, las Plantas Procesadoras de Alimentos fueron reactivadas, al igual que las Procesadoras de Agua Potable, de esa forma aliviar un poco la presión entre los sobrevivientes. Debido a que era mucho trabajo, esta parte era discutida por los líderes de la gran alianza.

Lo bueno fue que en las primeras semanas, no solo Japón, países como . China, Rusia, Alemania, España, Italia, Portugal y Canadá había ganado terreno permitiendo la estabilidad de las principales bases de resistencia en esos países, momento fortuito para hacerles llegar las primeras cargas de la cura y armamento para resistir los insistentes ataques por parte de los vampiros. Sin embargo la alianza en Tokyo esperaba por buenas noticias de Europa, después de los primeros tres meses no supieron más del equipo encubierto. Había sido convocada una reunión de carácter extraordinario, faltaban dos semanas para la ordinaria pero se deseaba calmar un poco la tensión así que simplemente se adelantó. Los presentes se sentaron uno a uno, los esposos Giglio Nero representando a los Cazadores Legendarios, Mukuro Straneo y Lancia Ivanovich representando a Kokuyo Land, finalmente los esposos Vongola, el Séptimo Capitán Lambo Deviart y el Supremo Comandante Hayato D'Lucius, el peli castaño abrió la reunión.

—Damas y caballeros, doy inicio a esta reunión con una felicitación a todo el equipo de la alianza por el gran trabajo realizado, el país está levantándose poco a poco. Ahora los dejo con nuestro Supremo Comandante Hayato D'Lucius, por favor, explícanos la situación en estos últimos meses con las demás ramas.

El peli plata se colocó de pie y el otro tomó asiento al lado de su esposa.

—Tal como lo explica Tsunayoshi-sama, en este cuarto periodo del año en curso se han logrado grandes avances en cuanto a la Nueva Tokyo. El informe de Souichi y Spaner manifiesta que siete Sistemas de Seguridad son totalmente operativos en los muelles y en los aeropuertos del país; al ver su eficiencia, están siendo fabricados y los primeros modelos están listos para ser enviados a las bases ubicadas en . y Rusia en la brevedad posible. Además de nuevos diseños de chalecos, poseen un sistema de escudo de llamas, los cuales pasan de defensivos a ofensivos.

— Ese escudo y el nuevo sistema de seguridad ¿Son necesarios en este momento?

— Por supuesto señor Reborn, ya que estamos preparándonos para el nuevo enemigo, no sabemos a qué atenernos.

— Kufufufu~ El nuevo enemigo, es verdad.

— Yare, yare~ Han pasado 8 meses desde que mi hermana se marchó a Italia a buscar la información que encontró mi padre.

— Angeline Santaniello por la última voluntad de Lampo Deviart, marchó a Italia junto a Giotto Vongola a buscar esa información, sé que ellos están bien.

El peli castaño cerró sus ojos mientras tomaba las manos de su esposa, el resto guardó silencio, de esa forma el peli plata retomó la plática.

— Bien, continuando con lo que explicaba hace un momento…

En eso el Supremo Comandante, el líder de Kokuyo Land, los capitanes 5 y 6, junto al líder de los Cazadores Legendarios se colocaron de pie abruptamente, empujando al resto lejos de las ventanas de la sala de conferencia la cual se encontraba en el piso 39 de la Torre I de III.

— ¡Hay peligro, corran!

Una gran explosión de los cristales hizo estremecer toda la sala empujándolos al suelo, ante ellos había una gran esfera de llamas de tipo cielo, la cual poco a poco se iba haciendo más pequeña, dejando al descubierto a los más esperados en tantos meses. Los primeros en gritar fueron los del clan Vongola y el Séptimo Capitán.

— ¡G-Giotto-sama!

— ¡Padre!

— ¡Angie nee-san!

— Ufff…¡Sí que hicimos ruido Giotto, hola a todos! ¿Se encuentran bien?

— ¿P-Pero que rayos les pasa? ¿Qué manera de entrar es esa? ¡Casi nos matan!

— Herbívoros, no causen alboroto.

— ¡Hahaha! ¡Sí que fue impresionante! ¿No lo crees así madre?

— Hmmn…Vamos, no exageren, todos están en una pieza.

El peli rubio se acercó un poco y de inmediato hizo ademan de disculparse.

— Lamento esta entrada tan inesperada, pero Angeline insistió en no perder tiempo con protocolos.

Finalmente todos salieron de sus escondites mientras la peli castaña corrió hacia su hermano para abrazarlo, lo había echado de menos.

— ¡Lambo-chan, te extrañé!

— Yo también Nee-san, ni que decir de nuestro pequeño hermano Fuuta, ambos estábamos preocupados, desde hace 5 meses no sabíamos de ustedes.

— Perdóname, después de la última comunicación, todo se complicó, no era seguro seguir en contacto y mientras el enemigo fuese desconocido debíamos mantener un bajo perfil.

El ex supremo comandante se acercó a su Padre, este le colocó la mano en su hombro, al igual que a la oji azul eléctrico, les sonrió mientras les saludaba.

— Tsunayoshi, Yuuki, lamento mi silencio, pero tal como Angeline lo dice, era necesario.

El peli plata los dirigió nuevamente a tomar asiento, por lo menos a la parte que no fue destruida por su estrepitosa entrada. El mayordomo entregó a su amo un pequeño portafolio y la peli castaña bajo la curiosa mirada de los presentes lo abrió.

— Después de una larga búsqueda en Sicilia, específicamente en Florencia, encontramos a Santiago, a pesar de portar lo necesario estaba renuente en colaborar, a la final accedió y nos dirigimos a las costas de Grecia, donde me hizo entrega de esto…

Ella levantó un gran folder, luego continuo con la charla.

— Pero así mismo como nos había advertido el señor Lampo, fuimos emboscados y Santiago fue asesinado, a duras penas huimos, volvimos a Italia, esta vez nos escondimos en Roma, allí fue nuestra última comunicación. Luego ese ser nos encontró, no se dejaba ver pero de una cosa nos dimos cuenta de inmediato. Él era un Daywalker, con unas peligrosas llamas de tipo rayo, las cuales manejaba de una manera tan impresionante, que haría parecer a mi hermano un novato.

— ¿¡F-Fueron atacados en Italia!?

— Así es Yuuki, luego de ese segundo ataque volvimos a huir, esta vez a Venecia.

— ¡Es terrible Padre!

Exclamó la peli negra, aun con su mirada azulina eléctrica dirigida a su Padre y amiga peli castaña, no se salía del estupor, ellos eran fuertes. Por otro lado el de patillas rizadas no dejaba de mirar el folder en mano de la joven recién llegada, que continúo su charla.

— En Venecia por fin tuvimos un respiro, él llegó hasta allí pero luego se marchó, supongo que tendría otras cosas que hacer, de esa forma salimos del continente sin ser notados. Aquí está la información de los siete vampiros, algunas habilidades, cada uno posee un lacayo o escudero, linajes, asentamientos, y algunas fotografías de ellos, con esto podemos dividirnos y atacarlos antes de que vengan.

Ella repartía los folder a cada uno de los presentes, poco a poco sus caras serias se mostraban más preocupadas e incluso frustradas. Parecía una broma de mal gusto, ellos casi pierden la vida en la guerra pasada, deben lidiar con problemas y para colmo sale esto, algo aún peor que la Hermandad, los esperaba afuera.

— ¡Maldito Ricardo, se largó al infierno dejándonos aún más fastidiados, esas cosas si se deciden a atacar juntos, nos volverán polvo!

— Cálmate, Reborn.

— Tranquilo señor Reborn, algo que también averiguamos es que ellos no se moverán mientras no invadamos sus territorios o reciban la orden de su líder para reunirse. En este momento algunos aun duermen y la razón de ser perseguidos fue que Ricardo Vongola había despertado al de este continente antes de venir aquí a Japón.

— ¡Desgraciado!

— ¿Eso quiere decir?

— Si Yuuki, el ritual del despertar ha comenzado y antes de que ellos vengan aquí, debemos detenerlos en sus propios territorios.

— Comenzarán a matar, ampliando así sus territorios y regresando la pesadilla de los E-4… ¡Rayos!

— Así es Hayato, no podemos permitir que eso suceda.

— ¿Que sugieres Giotto Vongola? Como el vampiro con más antigüedad, tienes que opinar sobre el futuro de los humanos.

El peli rubio asintió a lo dicho por el de patillas rizadas, tomando así la palabra.

— Pido su ayuda, la de su grupo, también a ti Mukuro-kun, los Daybreakers son necesarios, por ello deben ser reestructurados…La idea de Angeline es la más efectiva en este caso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ir directo al enemigo?

— Kufufufu~ Padre, eso suena muy atrevido, pero me gusta la idea también…Un uno a uno es mejor que todos en un solo lugar, además, ellos al parecer redoblan nuestras fuerzas.

— Concuerdo contigo Padre, entonces señor Reborn ¿Está de acuerdo?

El Cazador Legendario había tomado la mano de su esposa, ella lo miraba apacible, como si siempre hubiese sabido la respuesta. Ellos tenían razón, tenían más oportunidades atacarlos por separado que ellos reuniéndose todos en un solo lugar, revisó nuevamente los documentos y tomó el folder que marcaba el continente centroamericano, lo abanicó mientas hablaba con malicia al vampiro.

— Acepto el plan, además tomaré a este oponente con mi propio grupo ¿Alguna objeción Giotto Vongola?

— Ninguna señor Reborn, solo que estudie bien al enemigo, pueden arribar desde Republica Dominicana, allí está la base principal, además de ser una de las extensiones de nuestro grupo. El Supremo Comandante a cargo estaba de misión, así que será recibido por algún interino.

— ¿Los Cazadores Legendarios Abandonarán Japón?

— Es por eso que hablé de reestructurar a los Daybreakers, cuatro capitanes deben viajar Lambo-kun.

Los hermanos Cavallone se habían mantenido al margen todo el tiempo, bueno, solo leían los folder y ambos se dieron una mirada cómplice antes de intervenir.

— Padre, nosotros nos iremos a África, queremos vernos cara a cara con el líder del Escuadrón del Juicio.

— ¡Hmn…! ¡Están locos, siempre saltando al peligro!

— Muy bien, al igual que el señor Reborn, tengan cuidado, es el más antiguo de todos, y no hay casi nada de información sobre él, no sabemos qué clase de vampiro es…En Libia hay una base, está a cargo de un joven estratega, por favor sean amables, ellos sabrán como enviarlos a su objetivo.

Ambos asintieron con respeto. El peli azul marino tomó los últimos folder y sonriendo de manera siniestra movió el que sería su oponente.

— Creo que he encontrado a un rival digno Padre, me iré a Australia.

— Sídney es una guerra inconclusa, ten cuidado y lleva muchas provisiones, nuestros aliados las necesitan. Reúnete con el Supremo Comandante de nuestra base, creo que cuando lo conozcas te divertirás un poco más de la cuenta.

— Kufufufu~ Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Asintiendo a lo dicho por su padre mantuvo su siniestra risita, mientras que el Supremo Comandante mantenían la vista en un folder, finalmente lo tomó y se levantó para tomar la palabra.

— Lin y yo nos quedaremos en el continente asiático, para ser más específicos nos dividiremos ya que es el más extenso y ella se sentirá como en casa.

— Hayato, las cosas allá también están un poco complicadas, así que les pediré que también tengan cuidado, el Supremo Comandante es un tanto peculiar, pero brillante estratega, espero puedan trabajar juntos.

El asintió a lo dicho por el peli rubio, finalmente el Alfa y la Omega de los Vongola tomarían a sus respectivos oponentes.

— Se lo que deseas Padre y no te estorbaré, Yuuki y yo nos iremos a América del Norte.

— Mi destino es regresar a Europa, después de todo es mi hogar, por lo tanto debo defenderlo…

— ¡Querrás decir " _nuestro_ " hogar Giotto, yo también iré contigo!

— ¿Estas segura Angie nee-san? Acabas de regresar.

— ¡Por supuesto, no dejaré que Giotto y Leo-kun vayan solos, aunque sea un poco, mi ayuda marcará la diferencia!

El peli rubio le sonrió mientras tomaba el folder, dejándolos así con uno más.

— ¿Qué sucederá con América del Sur Supremo Comandante?

— No podemos hacer nada Lambo, sacar otro equipo debilitaría nuestras fuerzas aquí en Japón.

Todos se miraron y finalmente fue la peli castaña la que volvió a dar una excelente sugerencia.

— Creo que los que podamos reunirnos después de nuestras propias misiones, cubramos el ultimo continente.

— Hay otro asunto por el cual dejamos de último ese continente Angeline, durante el ataque hace 6 años nadie ha podido entrar en él, ni siquiera la Hermandad, por ello fue calificada como Zona Desconocida. Así que, tomando en consideración tu idea, se dejará para final.

Todos asintieron y nuevamente tomaron asiento, el primer punto ya estaba discutido. El peli rubio quien ya tenía control de la reunión volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Ahora, toca ajustar a los capitanes que estarán ausentes…Señor Reborn, Mukuro-kun, ustedes tienen derecho a dejar a su hombre de más confianza en un cargo.

— Interesante…

— Kufufufu~ Tengo la persona indicada.

— Hayato, Tsunayoshi ¿Ustedes?

— Si, ambos tenemos a los indicados.

— Entonces no tardemos, convoquen a reunión al anochecer y presenten al nuevo Escuadrón Daybreakers.

Con eso dio finalizada la reunión. Los viajeros se veían agotados, además que por lo rápido de la convocatoria, significaba que tendrían que partir lo antes posible. El peli negro alcanzó a su hermana, la notaba algo pálida.

— Angie nee ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Lambo-chan, ya te lo dije, estoy bien solo quiero ver a…

Sus palabras quedaron a mitad cuando fue apresada por un gran abrazo de parte de su hermano pequeño, en ese simple gesto pudo sentir lo feliz que se sentía al verla, ella también deseaba verlo, a ambos, los extrañó en ese viaje como nunca, no habían tenido tiempo de calidad como familia. Ella atinó a reír mientras su hermano le hablaba.

— ¡Angie nee! ¡Te extrañe muchísimo! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estas herida?

— ¡Hahaha, vaya sorpresa!

— Lo contacté cuando hiciste esa impresionante entrada.

— Hahaha, si lo siento, no era mi intención arruinar la estructura…Por cierto, con todo lo hablado olvidé decirte esto.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Te sienta muy bien el tatuaje, eres idéntico a tu padre, de eso no hay duda.

— Ah, eso, pues deseo corregir todo esto por él, tú me conoces, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y cargar con el me ayuda a sentir que está a mi lado.

— Por cierto, Lambo-nii, Angie-nee ¿Sucedió algo? Los noto un poco nerviosos, además Angie-nee te ves pálida ¿Enserio estas bien?

— Tranquilo Fuuta, solo estoy con algo de hambre y ansiosa por comenzar a entrenar con mis hermanos.

— ¿No me mientes? ¿Seguro Angie-nee?

A ella le dolía dejarlos o decirle lo que estaba padeciendo, pero tampoco quería preocuparlos, sin embargo, las últimas semanas no pudo descansar apaciblemente, ese ser que los acosó en el continente europeo la tenía muy nerviosa. Situación que la desgastó tanto física como mentalmente, en ese momento sintió algo a su espalda, un leve susurro, uno familiar, al cual no podía ignorar y sin más sus hermanos desaparecieron de su vista.

— Duerme Angeline, estas en casa, por lo menos hazlo aquí.

— ¡Angie-nee!

— Tranquilos hermanos Deviart, ella debe dormir para recuperar fuerzas, las últimas semanas fueron tortuosas por el enemigo tras nosotros.

El peli rubio tomó nuevamente a la peli castaña y haciendo una inclinación a los hermanos, se disculpó por llevársela de esa forma. Aunque el hermano mayor le detuvo.

— ¿A dónde la lleva Giotto-sama?

— A su habitación, permaneceré a su lado hasta la reunión, al despertar estará molesta con lo que acabo de hacer.

— Si usted podía hacer eso con Nee-san ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

El peli rubio que ya había avanzado unos pasos se detuvo, volviéndose al peli negro y con una sonrisa melancólica le respondió.

— Incluso alguien como yo después de haber perdido tanto siente miedo, debía estar atento a mí alrededor y proteger con todas mis fuerzas a los que quiero. Nuestro perseguidor era un Daywalker impresionante, aun así, no podíamos ocultarnos y descansar, descubría fácilmente nuestros escondites, luego que dejara de seguirnos, ella no podía conciliar el sueño, mucho menos nosotros tratando de no dejar huellas hasta volver con ustedes.

— Es por eso que se mostraba así de nerviosa, no quería decirme que pronto se marcharía.

— Si, el enemigo es fuerte y no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarlos reunirlos en un solo lugar.

— Esta bien, por favor cuide de nuestra hermana, representa el significado de nuestras vidas.

— Lo haré hermanos Deviart, es una promesa, no permitiré que nada malo le pase.

De esa forma el joven mayordomo y el peli rubio siguieron su camino. El hermano mayor le colocó la mano en el hombro al menor en señal de confort, debía entender a su hermana, todo lo hacía por ellos, estaba fuera de sus manos, así que sin más ellos también volvieron a sus deberes.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli plateado caminaba despacio, su mano derecha estaba enlazada a la de su esposa, bueno, luego de que las cosas se calmaran, ellos comenzaron a vivir juntos. Aunque la situación había cambiado de golpe, ella sentía la tensión de su esposo con el tacto de sus manos.

— ¡Hayato, por favor hay que tomarlo con calma!

— En tu condición de humana es imperceptible las emociones de los demás, pero yo sentí el temor de Giotto-sama y Angeline al tener contacto con el enemigo.

— ¿El fantasma errante siente miedo? Eso sí que es difícil de creer.

— Lin esto no es una broma, no lo sé, lo mejor sería…

Ella se detuvo de golpe y enfrentando al peli plateado le habló con voz de mando.

— ¡Tú te callas, no vas, vamos, juntos! ¿Me escuchaste?

— Lin…

— ¡Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo Hayato, sabemos de qué manera enfrentaremos este desafío, se los debemos a ellos que vivieron bajo un manto de terror por tantos años, no podemos retroceder, nosotros jamás!

El peli plata no dejaba de admirar a su amada, ella era tan valiente y al mismo tiempo tan noble a la causa.

— Por eso te pido que nos sentemos a analizar más sobre el enemigo, de qué manera planificaremos nuestra estrategia.

— ¡Por todas las tormentas, tu nunca me das opciones!

— ¡Imbécil, llama a James y a Dilan para que estén presentes en la reunión, ellos llegaron hace dos horas a la base!

— ¿Enserio? ¡Excelente, se fueron a entrenar con la élite, sé que lograron superarse, es por ello que Tsunayoshi-sama también está de acuerdo en que tomen los cargos de capitanes!

— ¡Hahaha, se llevarán una gran sorpresa!

Siguieron un poco más en silencio, ella volvió a enlazar sus manos, pero antes de cruzar en el último pasillo se detuvo.

— El día 0 fue toda una hazaña, por tal razón me he mantenido callada, pero me debes una explicación y una vez que derrotemos a nuestro enemigo, no tendrás escapatoria.

— Lo siento Lin, explicaré todo, te lo debo y también…

El la acorraló en la pared, dejándola inmovilizada ya que con una sola mano le sujeto las dos a ella, se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

— Eres a la única que amaré en esta vida, así que me tienes a tu merced, pero en este instante he ganado yo.

Y allí le besó, la peli castaña oscuro sabia de los traviesos juegos de su esposo, ella los adoraba, ese toque infantil que usaba para escaparse de los problemas y no preocuparla lo usaba cuando estaba agobiado, por lo tanto ella aprendió a aceptarlos para que él se calmara, además de disfrutarlos, lo amaba más que a su propia vida y perderlo sería la ruina de la misma. Ellos se miraron después de separarse y abrazados siguieron su camino.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Los últimos en retirarse de la sala fueron los representantes de Kokuyo Land, el peli azul miraba el lugar donde su Padre hizo esa impresionante entrada y solo atinaba a sonreír, no cabía duda que la pequeña que estaba a su lado tenía buenas ideas, por lo menos a su manera le agradaban.

— Así que Angeline Santaniello…Ha hecho un excelente trabajo en estos últimos meses, mi padre está muy complacido, pero también noté lo nervioso que lo puso el enemigo.

— Hermano, al parecer subió de nivel nuestras expectativas en cuanto al enemigo.

— Lancia-kun, creo que no habrá inconvenientes si la dejamos a _ella_ aquí.

— ¿Estás seguro? _Black Ángel_ no lo aceptará así de fácil.

— Kufufufu~

— Bueno, si tú se lo pides, pienso que no opondrá mucha resistencia.

— Desde luego, hablamos de nuestra hermana después de todo.

— ¿Iras solo al continente?

— No, tú vendrás conmigo, no quiero estorbos en mi diversión y cuento contigo para que la otra basura se entretenga.

— Como tú digas.

— Lancia-kun ¿No me odias por lo que me he convertido?

— No, estás aquí, eso es lo más importante para nosotros los de Kokuyo Land.

— Ya veo…

Caminaron un poco más en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un cruce de pasillos, el peli índigo se detuvo y le dio unas últimas instrucciones antes de retirarse a su habitación.

— Iré a llevar las instrucciones hermano.

— No te olvides de nuestra hermana, no le digas nada solo convócala a la reunión y por favor saca de la bóveda el maletín.

— Como digas.

De esa manera ambos se marcharon por distintos rumbos, el peli índigo solo deseaba que el tiempo límite se cumpliera, no podía evitar estar emocionado, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas, no dejaría nada a la suerte.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El líder de los Cazadores Legendarios caminaba hacia la azotea con su esposa, estaban cerca y en ese momento lo que necesitaba era aire fresco. Una escalera más y ambos se abrieron paso para ver los últimos matices del ocaso, estaban en otoñó, el frio era un poco más intenso a esa altura, sin embargo ambos estaban a gusto con él.

— ¿En qué piensas querido?

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Después de tanto tiempo saldré al mundo a cazar, no ese juego de niños hace unos meses atrás.

— ¿Juego? ¡Esto no es un juego Reborn!

— Luche, soy un cazador entrenado para eliminar a esos seres, esa siempre ha sido la misión en nuestra organización y sobre todo en nuestra familia.

— Lo sé, no debes recordármelo, mi padre te entrenó y luego tomaste su lugar…Pero hablamos de la humanidad, no podemos darnos el lujo de descuidos o competir por quien es mejor, hasta yo estoy cansada de esta vida, deseo la libertad y disfrutar lo que me resta de vida al lado de mi familia.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Luche? ¡Explícate!

— Así como lo escuchas, solo tendré las fuerzas para acompañarte a esta última batalla, si la situación se prolonga, no habrá más remedio para mí.

— El desgaste de llamas vitales… ¡Luche! ¿Por qué callaste algo tan importante?

— Hay cosas que son mejores no saber, pero si tengo una oportunidad, no la voy a desaprovechar, Reborn.

— ¡P-Pero, vamos a hablar con Verde, él ha estado al tanto de tu estado Luche!

— Todos vamos al continente...Ya trabaja en ello, el retomó mi caso cuando volvió, es por eso que lo digo ahora.

— ¡Ten la seguridad de que ganaremos y luego será nuestra hora de vivir tranquilamente Luche, es una promesa!

Ella miró a su alterado peli negro y sonrió tan tiernamente que el mismo se calmó.

— Adoro cuando te vuelves tan sobreprotector.

Ella lo abrazó, en verdad lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que a su pequeña, no había nada mejor que estar a su lado. Su esposo correspondió el gesto y le habló sutilmente.

— Tu y Aria, son lo más importante en mi vida, por lo tanto juro que ganaremos esta batalla, por eso escogí Centroamérica, una vez que terminemos, los tres vamos a vacacionar, México ha sido el sueño de mi pequeña Aria.

— Si, despejemos el camino para que los más jóvenes forjen un brillante futuro.

Un poco más apartado de los esposos Giglio Nero, estaban los esposos Vongola, habían escuchado del predicamento de los líderes de los Cazadores Legendarios, pero decidieron que no era necesario hacerle caso a su problema. Ellos mismos pensaban en sus propios problemas. Las luces naranjas del atardecer, las cuales trataban de destruir las sombras que comenzaban a cubrir la cuidad no podía destruir las sombras de sus propios corazones.

— Pensé por un momento que esto acabaría si ganábamos la batalla pasada, pero ahora resulta que debemos enfrentar un mal mayor sin alternativa, ya que somos…Daybreakers.

— No se trata de eso Yuuki, es que siempre pensaste que la Corporación era el enemigo y a simple vista así se trataba, pero nuestro Padre y yo sabíamos que no era así, nos enfrentábamos al mundo, somos un segmento de lo que alguna vez fue la humanidad, es por ello que gracias a nuestra determinación y valentía somos los únicos capaces de restaurar el balance que se ha perdido.

La peli negra abrazó al peli castaño mientras cerraba sus ojos, percibiendo su dulce aroma y en voz baja ella continúo con la conversación.

— Es cierto pero deseo tener paz, quiero vivir a tu lado sin pensar en lo que pasará después, solo nuestras vidas, preocuparnos por problemas que solo son tuyos y míos…Pero es algo que está lejos de suceder…

— Tranquila, solo son dos enemigos y por fin seremos libres ¿Sabes porque?

Ella negó un poco decaída, pero él sonrió mientras le aclaraba.

— Si, ellos son fuertes, pero, nosotros también lo somos.

Ella asintió en silencio en la misma posición, mientras seguían contemplando los últimos rayos del sol antes de ser tragados por la entrada de la noche.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, con dificultad las imágenes volvían a su mente, así que con un poco de dificultad se reincorporó hasta quedar sentada y sin alterarse le habló a la persona que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Hasta cuándo harás esto?

— Hasta que crees conciencia de tus actos.

Habló tranquilo el peli rubio que observaba el ventanal, había oscurecido, así que la peli castaña supuso que al menos había dormido unas 3 horas. Ella insistió, no le gustaba que la subestimaran.

— Tú me conoces Giotto, no soy débil, no tienes que sobreprotegerme.

— Si no había intervenido hasta ahora es por eso, yo reconozco tu fuerza Angeline, pero hay límites para tu osadía.

— No puedo contigo, incluso siendo tan rencorosa, no puedo enojarme de esa forma contigo.

— Hahaha…Tal vez porque soy el único capaz de protegerte y el único capaz de ganarte en un combate.

Seguía con su sonrisa maliciosa, la peli castaña sonrió de la misma forma para responder a su preciado amigo.

— Que engreído te has vuelto.

— ¿Enserio? No es por nada, pero era el más temido entre humanos y vampiros, en pocas palabras; yo soy una leyenda.

Era cierto, una cosa que no ponía en duda era el terror desatado con solo pronunciar su alias. Sin embargo, ella no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, entrenó desde que había llegado al continente, no se quebró ni siquiera cuando el subordinado del enemigo le pisaba los talones.

— Claro que lo recuerdo, en verdad es un misterio para mí, que un ser tan tranquilo como tú, infunda tal temor, ni cuando enfrentamos a ese miserable, hasta el final tú eras el centro de atención.

— Eso es porque cuando eres un vampiro, medimos la calidad de nuestras habilidades por el poder y la experiencia, pero sobre todo el tiempo, aunque esté detenido, los poderes van en aumento. En mi caso, mi linaje es capaz de desaparecer….

— Haciéndole honor a tu alias ¿Eres un fantasma entre los vampiros, no?

— Allí lo tienes.

La peli castaña terminó de reincorporarse, se colocó sus botas y al terminar de atarlas permaneció con su mirada fija en el suelo.

— Giotto lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Yo sabía que Daniela iba a desparecer, me pidió guardar silencio, quería decírtelo ella misma…Pero yo deseaba que se quedara a tu lado, no quería que te quedaras solo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con las tristes orbes celestes del rubio.

— Aunque jamás las olvidaré, he aceptado la partida de mi familia, están en un lugar mejor y más tranquilas…

La mano que estaba en su hombro se elevó hasta alcanzar su rostro, el tacto del peli rubio era tan cálido, además su mirada, te atrapaba, era imposible oponerse a tal poder, incluso ella misma que se consideraba una mujer fuerte. Él habló de manera más sutil haciéndola estremecer.

— Por eso no debes sentirte culpable, me fue encomendada una misión de la cual me niego a fallar.

— ¿U-Una misión?

— Si, la de protegerte Angeline…

Allí él se acercó un poco más a ella y fue cuando sintió un familiar calor subir a su rostro, estaba muy segura que estaba sonrojada _¡Pero como no hacerlo!_ Cuando tienes a alguien como el tan cerca, su corazón parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho, aun así, deseaba que pasara algo _¿Pero qué?_ Esa era la gran confusión que la envolvía. El peli rubio sentía el conflicto en su mente, así que sonriendo dejó un casto beso en su frente para luego ponerse de pie.

— G-Giotto…

— Es hora que vayamos a la reunión.

— ¡S-Si, tienes razón, vamos los demás esperan!

Así que tratando de guardar la compostura se palmeó la cara y caminó al lado del peli rubio. A él le preocupaba lo que le estaba pasando, pero estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de guardar silencio a sus hermanos, las noches sin dormir no era solo por el enemigo tras ellos, también otra cosa le estaba afectando pero no podían echarse atrás, estaba decidido que ella viajaría y jamás aceptaría un no por respuesta.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Después de 4 largos meses los nuevos capitanes estaban de vuelta de . sus entrenamientos fueron un éxito y debido a sus altas calificaciones los habían ascendido a capitanes de primera división, así es, Dilan Brown y James Allen llegaron a reunirse con sus viejos compañeros.

—¡Muchachos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento en América?

— Eso fue aterrador chicos, pero ambos lo completamos, al menos el 50% de lo que se suponía seria uno de 6 meses, debido al movimiento de la base fuimos llamados rápidamente.

— Si, eso quería preguntarles ¿Qué sucedió aquí en Japón?

— Hace unas semanas fueron sacando a más personal al exterior y nos enteramos hace poco que los líderes de la gran alianza se reunieron y se nos pasó una notificación donde convocarían a otra con todo el personal en la base.

— En pocas palabras, sucedió algo.

— Es lo más probable.

— Dilan…

— Lo se James, bueno que esperamos vamos, deseo estar en los primeros lugares.

Muy bien no había terminado de hablar cuando se activó la bocina haciendo el tan esperado llamado.

" _Atención a todo el personal en la base, todos deben presentarse en el hangar 27, aquellos que estén en labores de mantenimiento deténganse y asistan, repito, es una convocatoria a todo el personal de la base"_

— Bueno, como estarán allá es hora de que se presenten con su nuevo ascenso.

Ellos se miraron y sonrieron asintiendo a lo dicho por sus compañeros, avanzaron ya que se encontraban cerca del lugar. Ese hangar era el más grande de la base, así que tanto la acústica como el sistema de sonido estaban adecuado para la ocasión. El Supremo Comandante fue el primero en entrar a la parte más alta del hangar, tomó un micrófono y comenzó la reunión.

— Estamos reunidos para darles una información de vital importancia, antes que nada hará acto de presencia los líderes de la gran alianza.

Los esposos Giglio Nero, los esposos Vongola, el líder de Kokuyo Land con su mano derecha, el fantasma errante junto a la peli castaña, eso sí que causó furor, todos sabían cómo el peli rubio los había ayudado en el día 0 y había salvado a los otros miembros de los Cazadores Legendarios.

— Giotto Vongola y Angeline Santaniello; ellos se encontraban de misión, así que como parte de la gran alianza están aquí.

El tranquilo tono que estaba usando su líder pasó a uno más serio, uno que conocía muy bien el personal, el cual solo significaba una cosa, había una emergencia.

— Tal como unos creen y otros suponen, estamos en estado de emergencia, la alarma naranja a nivel mundial ha sido activada. En el día 0 nos enteramos de algo terrible, la Hermandad no era nuestro único enemigo, otro grupo extraordinario está preparándose para atacarnos.

Todos se exaltaron, esa noticia se alejaba de ser alentadora, después de lo que habían pasado y ahora eso, unos cuantos comenzaron a alterarse, pero el orden volvió cuando la voz de mando de su líder se hizo escuchar de nueva cuenta.

— ¡Cálmense!

— Supremo Comandante, con el respeto que usted se merece ¿Por qué guardaron silencio hasta ahora?

— Por la misma razón por la que estamos diciendo todo en este instante, no sabíamos si eso era cierto. Por ello Giotto-sama y Angeline se fueron al extranjero a investigar, encontraron la información del enemigo y tú sabes lo que sucede cuando no se sabe manejar una información de ese calibre. Un estado de caos hubiese sido peor, hemos logrado estabilizar gran parte del país, no podíamos desmoronar todos nuestros esfuerzos.

— Es cierto, lamento haber interrumpido de esta forma, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

— Es allí donde los presentes entran en el plan: incluyendo mi persona, los capitanes 2,5 y 6, los Cazadores Legendarios y el Líder de Kokuyo Land, nos marcharemos del país para enfrentarlos antes de que arriben aquí.

La exclamación de sorpresa no se hizo esperar y los murmullos habían roto la tranquilidad del lugar de nueva cuenta, el peli plata les susurró algo a los demás líderes y nuevamente tomó la palabra para calmarlos.

— ¡Escuchen, no pierdan la calma!

— ¡Supremo Comandante, si usted se va! ¿Quién nos liderará aquí en Japón?

Habló uno de los de seguridad de la ciudad, otro encargado de las instalaciones se hizo sentir con su inseguridad.

— Además de dejar varios puestos de los capitanes ¿Cómo quedaremos con el eje de la resistencia?

— En este momento se reestructuraran los Daybreakers, asignaremos a los nuevos capitanes mientras nosotros nos encontramos fuera.

Cuando iban volver a alterarse el peli plata se adelantó para darles más detalles a lo que ellos enfrentarían.

— ¡El enemigo es más poderoso que la Hermandad, son 7 vampiros que están dispersos en los demás continentes, cada uno cuenta con un escudero, se hacen llamar el _Escuadrón del Juicio_ y nuestro deber como Daybreakers es impedir que todos ellos se reúnan en un solo lugar! Debido a la alianza vigente entre los Cazadores Legendarios y Kokuyo Land, escogerán a uno de sus mejores hombres para ocupar algunos cargos vacantes y solidificar aún más la alianza. Por parte de los Daybreakers; hablo en nombre de Tsunayoshi-sama, Yuuki-san y mi persona...Darán un paso al frente Dilan Brown y James Allen.

Los jóvenes estaban escuchando serios todo lo acontecido, pero que ambos fuesen llamados por su líder los dejó atontados, fueron sus propios compañeros quienes los empujaron para que subieran a la rampa.

— ¡Oigan los están llamando, muévanse!

— ¡Siiiii!

— ¡Camina idiota, que el Supremo Comandante nos va a regañar después de tantos meses sin vernos!

— ¡S-Si!

— ¡Cuarto capitán; Takeshi Ugetsu, tercera capitana María Shimizu, suban ustedes también!

— ¡Si señor!

— Finalmente por decisión de la estratega Angeline Santaniello y el Co-fundador de los Daybreakers Giotto Vongola, Lambo Deviart, ven aquí.

— Yare, yare~ Así que yo también seré reasignado.

— ¡Por petición de los Cazadores Legendarios, especialista en misiones de sigilo; Suberbia Squalo!

— ¡VOIIIIIIIIII!

— Finalmente por Kokuyo Land; la cazadora Nicole Ivanochich.

— ¿Yo? ¡Hermano!

Todos los nombrados estaban arriba y el peli plata prosiguió con la siguiente tarea para la asignación de cargos.

— El Nuevo Comandante Supremo de los Daybreakers será Takeshi Ugetsu, pasa al frente.

El peli negro no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo obedeció mientras las ovaciones hacia su persona no dejaban de estremecer el lugar.

— Todos conocen aquí las reglas, así que ya saben quién será la segunda al mando. María Shimizu, pasa al frente para que todos te vean.

Al igual que el otro, ella era bien recibida por todos.

— Por decisión unánime; Lambo Deviart, serás el tercer capitán y como un estratega, trabajarás con el cuarto capitán Suberbia Squalo, contamos con ustedes.

— ¡Oye chiquillo no te quedes atrás!

— Lo mismo digo señor Squalo.

— El quinto y el sexto capitán son hermanos, así que los que ocupen sus cargos deben ser tan unidos como los que los están entregando. Dilan Brown, James Allen, ustedes serán los que mantendrán esos cargos, nunca cedan ante nada ya que ustedes al igual que yo, son tormentas, destruyendo los obstáculos en el camino hacia la luz.

— ¡Si señor!

Contestaron orgullosos los jóvenes capitanes. Solamente faltaba un cargo, pero eso no significaba que por ser el último era el menos importante.

— El séptimo capitán de los Daybreakers representa el as bajo la manga de nuestras fuerzas, así como Lambo Deviart el cual se infiltró en varias ocasiones en territorio enemigo sin ser detectado. Nicole Ivanovich, serás el nuevo as bajo la manga, contamos contigo.

— Lo siento Supremo Comandante, pero me rehusó, mi deber es acompañar a mi hermano a donde quiera que vaya.

— Kufufufu~ Sabia que no sería fácil convencerte…Lancia-kun.

— Aquí tienes hermano.

— ¡E-Espera Lancia, eso que tienes ahí es…!

El peli azul índigo recibió de su mano derecha un maletín negro largo, al abrirlo estaba cubierto por un sistema de seguridad de cristal reforzado, pero a la vista de los presentes capitanes notaron que era un arco negro, con las bases color violeta, el líder de Kokuyo Land marcó la clave y se desplegó el cristal, tomó el arco y se lo entregó a su autoproclamada hermana.

— Tú sabes la razón por la cual aún conservo esto, es el alma de nuestro extinto tesoro, así que ahora te pido por la memoria de mi pequeña Nagi, aceptes el cargo como Black Ángel ¿Lo harás?

— Nagi…

Ella tomó con sumo cuidado el arco, recordando como en ese fatídico día ninguno pudo hacer nada para salvarla, ella luchó hasta el final pero ese miserable vampiro era muy astuto y murió frente a sus ojos. Ella lo volvió a mirar con reproche, no le había gustado la forma de convencerla, pero sabía que no podía desobedecer a su hermano.

— Eso fue un golpe bajo hermano, pero lo haré, por nuestra hermana los defenderé a todos.

El peli azul índigo sonrió mientras volvía a su lugar, ella de igual forma, se colocó el arco en su espalda y expandió sus llamas de tipo niebla ajustándolas como si fuesen alas, pero eran color ébano, todos quedaron asombrados, se veían esplendidas. Finalmente el peli plata prosiguió para finalizar la reunión.

— Aquí están sus nuevos líderes, confíen en ellos, representan el corazón latente de la humanidad que se niega a desaparecer… ¡Los Daybreakers!

Todos gritaron eufóricos cuando su ex líder les habló, el resto que viajaría se acercó para proseguir.

— Estaremos en contacto en todo momento, debemos partir al exterior, es la única manera de que esta nueva amenaza arribe a nuestro país y se vuelva una plaga en el resto del mundo.

El peli rubio pidió el derecho de palabra, pues era hora que ellos también escucharan a una de las personas que también los habían defendido por tantos años.

— Lamento la tardanza, pero aun siendo el fantasma errante, fui acorralado en varias ocasiones y nunca permitiría traer esa amenaza aquí. Es por ello que, con la información que encontramos en Europa los derrotaremos, esta pesadilla en nombre de aquellos que han dado su vida por el bienestar de los humanos, acabará sin duda alguna.

Las palabras fueron recibidas con eufóricos gritos y sonoros aplausos, ya que no solo se expuso para encontrar la información del enemigo, sino que abandonaría la seguridad nuevamente para detenerlos por ellos, eso era determinación hacia su promesa de protegerlos. Luego tomó la palabra el peli negro, no podía permitir ser opacado por su rival.

— ¡Los entrenamientos no cesarán, es más, LalMirch dejó los nuevos reclutas traídos de . para que sean impartidos aquí y ese personal salga al mundo, ellos necesitan apoyo, debemos dárselos! ¿Entendido? Nuestra labor es rescatar a los humanos, nada en ese sentido ha cambiado. Aquellos que osen interponerse en nuestro camino serán eliminados sin contemplaciones.

Nuevamente los aplausos retumbaron el lugar, era un honor estar frente a esos cazadores tan diestros, pero aún más lo era al ser entrenados bajo su tutela. El castaño finalmente tomó la palabra.

— Hace 19 años, decidí ayudar al fantasma errante a encontrar la cura, al mismo tiempo fui advertido de este infierno que se desataría, solo era un simple humano, pero al otorgarme estos poderes tenía que aprovecharlos, prepararme, es por ello que ambos le dimos nacimiento a los Daybreakers. No fue fácil, era agobiante, luchar y trabajar en la investigación, sin embargo en el camino encontré camaradas que compartían nuestro deseo y poseían una gran fuerza, ellos me ayudaron a levantar lo que es hoy nuestro grupo de resistencia.

Los presentes al escuchar esas palabras los dejó algo perturbados, se enteraron ese día que su ex líder Tsunayoshi era un vampiro y fundó su grupo junto al peligroso fantasma errante, unos vampiros salvando humanos, eso sí que les había sacudido el mundo. El peli castaño siguió.

— Después de tanto tiempo, junto a la colaboración del científico más brillante entre los Cazadores Legendarios encontramos la cura, nuestra preciada arma, por eso debemos vencerlos, si derrotamos a la Hermandad acabaremos con el Escudaron del Juicio. No nos detendremos hasta que la luz vuelva a alcanzar el mundo.

Todos tomaron una posición firme y un sub capitán habló en nombre de todos los presentes.

— Usted será siempre nuestro Supremo Comandante y deseamos que escuche, no solo nuestras voces sino también nuestros deseos, Tsunayoshi-sama.

 **¡CON EL CAMINO EN FRENTE MARCHAREMOS HACIA LA LUZ, SOMOS LOS DAYBREAKERS LOS QUE ACABARÁN CON LA OSCURIDAD!**

Escuchar esas palabras de parte de todo el personal conmovió mucho al castaño, por lo menos su esposa no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad al ver que todos sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos, ellos estaban preparados para las adversidades que encontrarían de ahora en adelante y lo afrontarían con una determinación sin límites. Finalmente el peli plata tomó la palabra.

— El personal técnico ha hecho un excelente trabajo hasta ahora, Fuuta Deviart como líder en ese departamento te encargarás de que nuestras voces hagan ecos en el resto del mundo.

— ¡Así será Hayato nii!

— Spaner Montessori, Irie Souichi, también contaremos con que sigan con el progreso tecnológico, no solo en armamento, sino en las reactivaciones de nuevas plantas procesadoras de alimentos, transporte, entre otras cosas para que las personas vuelvan a la ciudad pronto.

— Así se hará ex supremo comandante.

— Capitanes de los Daybreakers tomarán sus asignaciones de inmediato, por nuestra parte saldremos en 24 horas, a las 1800 HRS partiremos con nuestros equipos y las provisiones a todos los continentes. Contamos con ustedes para que el país mantenga el orden. Es todo, pueden retirarse.

—¡Si señor!

Todos acataron la orden, los viajeros se despidieron, los hermanos Deviart le insistieron a su hermana que debía descansar, que más tarde hablarían. Todos acordaron estar a las 1730 HRS en el aeropuerto para salir.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli rubio venia discutiendo unas cosas con su mayordomo pero sentía que alguien lo esperaba y al cruzar un pasillo, estaba de pie su protegida, tal como había sido desde que la conoció, le sonrió, se despidió del oji azul zafiro para acercarse a ella.

— Hola Angeline.

— Hola Giotto, quería saber…

— ¿Si estoy ocupado? Para ti, jamás, dime ¿Algo te inquieta?

— La verdad si ¿Me acompañas?

— Claro, vamos.

La caminata fue bastante silenciosa, ella trataba de encubrir sus emociones mas no sus pensamientos, ya que eso era imposible, sin embargo percibió temor y eso, realmente le molestaba, ya que adoraba cuando la peli castaña luchaba, se parecía tanto a su esposa. Luego de una vuelta llegaron hasta la habitación, ella le invitó a pasar y finalmente se sentaron en la cama, por supuesto el siguió guardando silencio, esperando que ella misma comenzara a hablar.

— Giotto, yo sé que tú me entrenaste arduamente en estos últimos meses, pero aun así yo…Tengo miedo.

Susurró lo último y apenada bajó la mirada, esa molestia volvía nuevamente como un rayo hasta la espina dorsal del peli rubio, el nunca permitiría que le pasara algo malo, sin embargo el también cargaba con una culpa, le había hecho algo malo, reversible pero sin su consentimiento, eso también le pesaba en gran medida, empezaba a quererla más de lo que nunca espero querer a alguien en su larga eternidad, deseaba decirle todo, explicarle por qué sucedió pero _¿Cómo?_ No encontraba el tiempo y el lugar, aunque lo tomaba como excusas banas, simplemente y al igual que ella tenía miedo de que llegara a odiarlo, por eso guardaba silencio.

— Angeline, ven aquí…

El la cobijó y mientras la mecía en su abrazo protector, le habló sutilmente, era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

— Es normal que sientas miedo, fuimos asediados por la mano derecha de uno de los enemigos. Solo te pediré paciencia, para tratar de manejar esta situación tan difícil…

— ¡Lo sé, créeme, no deseo exponer a mis hermanos y al resto con esos vampiros, tu sabes también que he sufrido varias recaídas y por temor a lo que creo que pueda ser he evitado visitar al médico…! Que yo pueda morir antes de completar esta misión.

— Pero no estás segura Angeline, no puedes dar algo por hecho si no visitas al médico a chequearte…Si deseas quedarte lo entenderé, incluso sería lo mejor, debes descansar.

Ella se aferró a sus brazos y dijo en tono dolido la negativa que el rubio esperaba.

— No me digas eso, no tu Giotto…Me duelen esas palabras, lastiman mi orgullo de cazadora, no quiero sentirme como una inútil pero tampoco quiero hacer sufrir a mis hermanos, ellos no lo merecen.

— Entonces dime lo que quieres hacer Angeline.

— Y-Yo…

Las palabras no salieron, ella perdió las fuerzas y se desvaneció en sus brazos, sin embargo su mano fue a su pecho, como si le doliera algo, el rubio se incorporó rápidamente y la acostó.

— ¡Angeline, resiste, enseguida te ayudo!

Se colocó uno de sus guantes y al extraer las llamas de tipo cielo la colocó en la zona donde le dolía a la peli castaña, ella no gritaba debido a que era tan agobiante que el aire casi no llegaba a sus pulmones, las llamas al ser inyectadas de esa forma hacia su cuerpo la fueron calmando hasta que comenzó a respirar con más normalidad, ella abrió nuevamente sus ojos.

— G-Giotto…L-Lo siento.

— No te disculpes Angeline, duerme, mañana la salida será en la tarde y si quieres que tus hermanos te dejen viajar debes verte más alentada.

— G-Gracias por guardar el secreto…

Ella nuevamente volvió a cerrar sus ojos, el peli rubio la acomodó mejor en su cama. Al salir de su habitación, el peli castaño lo estaba esperando y de inmediato lo invitó a la azotea, ellos también necesitaban algo de aire fresco.

— Padre, todo está casi listo para nuestra partida.

— Tsunayoshi, lamento haberte preocupado, Angeline estará bien, voy a protegerla.

— Sabes que eso esta demás en decirlo pero ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?

— Supongo que también tengo miedo, perderla seria el final de mi existencia.

— Si te preocupa tanto ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejas aquí en Japón?

— Eso sería el equivalente a decirle la verdad, además la razón por la cual la mantengo cerca es para evitar que despierte, aunque eso no justifica esas terribles recaídas...Es mi culpa, no debí...

— Cuidé de Angeline por más de 6 años, un poco de su niñez y el resto mientras sufría del coma. Pero puedo verlo, ella te ama como a nadie, ignorando tu naturaleza se aferró a ti y nunca dudó en ayudarte, eres parte de su vida. Así como todos sentimos miedo, verás que si le hablas con el corazón, sin temor, ella te perdonará.

— Gracias Tsunayoshi, demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para que esta pesadilla termine, creo que por fin podré descansar y vivir a su lado…Es lo que incluso yo, un vampiro deseo.

Ambos observaban la luminosa ciudad, esa que poco a poco iba recuperando la vida que había perdido hace tantos años, donde por primera vez circularían por sus calles y avenidas sin el temor de ser atacados.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El gran día había llegado, luego de una gran movilización y sobre todo de muchos preparativos tanto de personal como de provisiones, todos estaban reunidos a la hora acordada. Los Esposos D'Lucius, los cuales partirían al continente asiático, hacia su corazón, el líder de Kokuyo Land y su mano derecha los cuales partirían al continente oceánico, los Cazadores Legendarios irían a las cálidas tierras de América Central, los Esposos Vongola partirían a las congeladas tierras de Norteamérica, el equipo del Fantasma Errante viajaría al viejo mundo y finalmente los Hermanos Cavallone irían a la cuna de la civilización; África.

— Bien, todos llevan las órdenes que deben entregar a los líderes de los diferentes continentes, como el último punto de reunión será en América Central, allí los esperaremos. Bien, solo aquellos que así lo deseen.

Todos asintieron mientras terminaban de despedirse, aunque los más tristes eran los hermanos Deviart, no deseaban dejar ir a su hermana, una vez más, había algo que los mantenía un poco dudosos, pero no podían hacer nada en insistir en que se quedara.

— Nee-san, por favor cuídate, sé que parezco un disco rayado, sin embargo debes entendernos.

— Angie-nee, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que te quedes pero sé que te estoy insultando así que no hablaré más, solo promete que tendrás cuidado y que por fin volveremos a hacer una familia después de que vuelvas de esta misión.

— Chicos, no se pongan así, me harán llorar…Lo prometo, esta será la última misión, volveré para que disfrutemos en familia, nos veremos.

Ella los abrazó a ambos, bueno el menor de los Deviart los abrazó a los dos ya que era el más alto, allí la peli castaña les habló bajito.

— Nunca lo olviden, vivir es lo más importante, disfrutar de cada instante, ya que el tiempo no es aliado de nadie, cuídense chicos.

— Tú también, ve rápido, no los hagas esperar.

Ella se alejó y corrió hasta su grupo, los asignados salieron por diferentes puertas, había 7 aviones Antonon, los cuales entregarían las cargas, incluyéndolos a ellos como refuerzo para evitar que se perdiera la batalla en esos lugares. Cada quien iba maquinando sus movimientos, algunos les molestaba que alguien más les estorbara en sus misiones, sin embargo, una cosa era segura, esta vez ganarían la batalla, por sus respectivos futuros lo harían.

 **Continuará….**

 **N/A:** Primer Capitulo, por fin ellos saldrán a los diferentes continentes y para no mezclarlos, el primer continente será ASIA, allí solo hablaré de esa pareja, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. No se pierdan el próximo y bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto y final del fic Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	2. China Entering the Land of the Red Drago

**Daybreakers: The Legends.**

 **By:** BianchixGokudera25

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas de la Película Daybreakers, la Novela Gabriel "Amor Inmortal" 07 Ghost, Pandora Hearts y Yu Gi Oh! Duel Monster.

 **Summary:** " **Continuación de Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad** " Después de derrotar a la Hermandad, un nuevo enemigo se alza en contra de la humanidad ¿Destruirán la Oscuridad o se sumirán a ella?

 **Pareja:** AngelinexGiotto, TsunayoshixYuuki, KyoyaxKyoko, TakeshixMaria **, HayatoxLin Zu** , RebornxLuche DaemonxElena "Coockie" y DinoxAnzu.

 **Category** : M+

 **Advertencia:** AU "Universo Alternativo" y "Crossover" vocabulario fuerte. Líder Daybreakers **Kykyo.**

 **N/A:** Hablan los personajes xxxx, pensamientos" _xxxx"…_

 **Capítulo 02** **(ASIA) China: Entrando a la Tierra del Dragón Rojo.**

El peli plata y la peli castaña corrieron con la suerte de quedar en el mismo continente, lo malo es que debido a lo extenso del área geográfica debían realizar tres entregas de provisiones y en dos puntos cada uno debía desembarcar en búsqueda del enemigo, lo bueno era que en el primer punto el cual era Pekín solo dejarían caer la carga, luego ambos seguirían hasta Xi'an donde los esperaba el Supremo Comandante y descansarían al menos unas tres semana antes de proseguir con el viaje.

— Comandante Hayato, las provisiones y los hombres que serán desplegados ya están preparados, dentro de 3 horas estaremos sobre el punto pautado.

— Bien, puedes retirarte...Avísame media hora antes de llegar.

— ¿Ocurre algo Hayato?

— Si, no sé exactamente donde nos espera el enemigo, según los documentos Fest está en Rusia, pero si su escudero lo despertó ¿Dónde está el?

— Es cierto, además que no tiene sentido que ambos estén en el mismo lugar.

— La base principal está en Moscú y como representante de Japón debo reunirme con el comandante a cargo.

— ¿Kykyo? No había escuchado nada de él, bueno a decir verdad de ninguno.

— Giotto-sama si los conoció y dice que cada uno de ellos es sorprendentes.

— Bien, solo espero que no sea un engreído, odio a ese tipo de personas.

— Si, yo también…Bueno, es hora de dormir.

— ¿Dormir?

— Si, el viaje es largo y no estaremos juntos por algún tiempo, así que debo aprovecharlo al máximo con mi amada esposa.

Habló con sorna el peli plata, la peli castaña se sonrojó, indignada le contesto.

— ¡Eres un tonto!

— ¡Hahaha! Mira nada más como caes.

El peli plata se tumbó en unas mantas que estaban a medio cubrir unos contenedores, no era un avión de lujo, pero al menos allí tenían más privacidad. Ella lo imitó acostándose a su lado, le aflojó la coleta soltando su cabello, se acomodó de manera que le daba alcance para acariciarlo.

— ¿Te gusta jugar con mi cabello?

— Si, a pesar de estar en la sombra brilla y nunca había notado esos mechones rojos, son muy lindos.

— Lin ¿No te molesta el hecho de que yo sea de la especie que asesinó a tu familia?

— ¡Cállate, tú no eres de ese tipo!

— ¿Entonces no lo soy?

— Así es, eres un Daybreaker, perteneces a la lancería de la humanidad…Me perteneces, eres solo mío.

Allí se acurrucó más en su pecho.

— No quiero que sufras más Hayato, deseo que sonrías, que las penas que te embargan se vayan muy lejos. Porque mi deseo será siempre tu felicidad.

Cuando la abrazó ella se había quedado dormida, el también imitó la acción de acariciarla un poco en el rostro, pero antes de que se sumiera a su propio sueño también susurró unas palabras.

— Ese momento será decisivo, todo dependerá de ti… ¿Me aceptaras tal y como soy? Es lo que marcará la diferencia de mi felicidad o soledad, Lin, duerme que pronto pelearemos.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La situación en el Continente Asiático no era la mejor, aun mas cuando fueron informados que un nuevo enemigo se había alzado en su contra. Aun no tenían dominado el territorio, era ardua la lucha. Fue un gran avance ganarle a la Hermandad, pero no estaba siendo sencillo regresar a la normalidad a los humanos y la mayoría de los vampiros estaban dando mucho que hacer, estaban organizados y contaban con tecnología de punta para ofrecer resistencia, esa fue la razón por la cual el Supremo Comandante en el Continente Asiático se trasladó hasta Xi'an, ciudad del norte de China, capital de la provincia de Shaanxi. Necesitaban apoyo y al mismo tiempo esperaban por las provisiones que venían de los cuarteles generales de Japón, su sede principal en el mundo.

— ¡Supremo Comandante nos acaban de informar que dentro de 2 horas el avión con las provisiones descargará en Pekín y seguirá su rumbo hasta aquí, si no se presentan inconvenientes el avión con nuestros suministros tocará tierra en 6 horas!

— Jajau~ Impresionante, eso sí es una respuesta inmediata, los capitanes de Japón no se andan con juegos, en fin, preparen una estancia, nos viene a visitar el mismísimo Supremo Comandante con su segunda al mando y tengo entendido que es un sujeto con poca paciencia.

— ¡Si señor!

El Comandante al quedarse solo en el centro de mando, dirigió su mirada aguamarina al nevado terreno mientras volvía a sonreír, recordando la visita que recibió por el miembro infiltrado en la Hermandad hace unos años atrás.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Solo tenía unos pocos meses de haber asumido el cargo, normal, pese a que contaban con las armas, los ataques de la Corporación eran constantes, causando así grandes bajas en sus filas, aquí no se preocupaban por capturar con vida a los humanos, ellos tenían muchos y su mera existencia solo estorbaba en su camino. Luego de una ardua lucha las tropas enemigas retrocedieron, ellos aprovecharon para establecerse en la Ciudad Prohibida, era lo bastante espaciosa para crear otros centros y montar sus sistemas de defensas, por fin llevaban una gran ventaja, pero él estaba agotado y sin más busco un rincón alejado en la ciudadela para descansar, pero jamás esperó que el mismísimo Fantasma Errante le recibiría._

— _Supremo Comandante de la Resistencia Kykyo_

— _¿T-Tu? El Fantasma Errante...Jajau~ Veo que la Corporación no se anda con juegos._

— _Me temo que tendré que apoyarlo, sin embargo ni siquiera ellos saben que estoy aquí en el continente._

 _Se quedó extrañado, en verdad que estaba bastante nervioso al tener al más peligroso miembro de la Hermandad en su base, sabía que el solo podría acabar con todos en un instante pero ¿Qué la Corporación no sabía su paradero? Fue algo que, como novato lo hizo bajar un poco la guardia. El peli rubio notó la inseguridad y para calmarlo aún más tomó asiento en una de las escalinatas mientras observaba el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad._

— _Sé que lo que contaré te parecerá absurdo pero te diré que es la verdad, soy un espía de la Resistencia en Japón, nos hacemos llamar Daybreakers._

— _¿Un espía? ¿Daybreakers?_

— _Así es, estoy apoyando a los humanos desde mucho antes del ataque, sin embargo unos pocos hombres nunca marcaran la diferencia sobre el loco plan de Daemon Spade, es el verdadero líder de la Hermandad y no G! D' Lucius como tienen ustedes en sus informes._

— _Eso es... ¿Porque me dices todo esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Además! ¿Cómo sé que todo lo que me cuentas es verdad?_

— _Estas en una pieza, así mismo como lo pensaste yo solo podría acabar con ustedes en un instante pero aquí estoy, tratando de ayudarte en esta guerra._

 _No podía negarlo aunque quisiera, él decía la verdad pero aun así ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo? Ellos mismos estaban en problemas porque estaban perdiendo a muchos hombres por falta de alimentos y armas._

— _Tienes razón pero ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Como puedes ver estamos en pésimas condiciones._

— _Por eso estoy aquí, les ayudaré un poco a ganar terreno y puedan hacerse con dos centros de armas que están en la ciudad, de esa forma los podrán echar fácilmente, además que encontré a otros humanos pero al igual que ustedes están atrapados, ellos necesitan su ayuda._

 _Decir que no estaba asombrado era mentira, sí que lo estaba, pero aún mas encontrándose hablando de tú a tú con la leyenda entre vampiros y humanos también era increíble, el otro volvió a sonreír por los pensamientos del peli verde claro y le extendió un pequeño maletín._

— _¿Esto es?_

— _Los mapas con las coordenadas de los dos centros y las coordenadas de los refugiados, lleven muchas armas y no te preocupes, no me dejaré ver de los demás, los estaré vigilando. Si la cosa se complica, haré honor a mi nombre y me desharé de ellos._

— _Señor Fantasma debo agradecerle por ayudarnos pero ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Acaso usted no es un vampiro también?_

— _Sí que lo soy y uno tan antiguo como el líder de la Hermandad, pero esto que hizo fue una locura y debe ser frenado a como dé lugar, mis aliados trabajan en una cura pero hasta los momentos no hemos tenido éxito._

— _Daybreakers ¿Verdad? Me gusta el nombre, cumpliré mi promesa de guardar el secreto de todo lo que me ha dicho si usted cumple la suya señor Fantasma, además adoptaremos ese nombre, cuente conmigo para el plan._

 _En eso comenzó a amanecer, la verdad es que no faltaba mucho para el alba, pero lo que más le asombró fue como los primeros rayos del sol le dieron de lleno a la grácil figura del peli rubio sonriente mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse, el otro alterado le habló antes de que se marchara._

— _¿¡El sol!? ¿Tú...?_

— _Nunca me hará daño y gracias a mis llamas ni humanos o vampiros podrán encontrarme, es por eso que soy el Fantasma Errante Vongola Giotto._

 _En ese momento desapareció, eso sí que lo dejó horrorizado, no lo lastimaba la luz del sol, pero se calmó ya que ese peligroso ser estaba de su lado. Luego de unos días de haber planeado la estrategia fueron a buscar a los refugiados y tal como se lo había prometido el peli rubio los ayudó deshaciéndose de los más molestos vampiros de la corporación hasta que alcanzaron los dos centros reforzándose y como lo había predicho el vampiro hicieron retroceder a la corporación, Pekín era suya por los momentos._

 **~Flashback End~**

No podía negarlo, no estarían allí de no ser por la ayuda del Fantasma Errante, era algo que guardaría como secreto hasta tener delante a sus aliados, sería una larga y complicada reunión donde tendría que explicar a todos sus comandos de que fueron ayudados desde el principio por vampiros. Tomó unos documentos y también salió de la sala de control, debía preparar unas cosas, ya que los E-4 seguían causando estragos en la ciudad sumándole a otros vampiros rebeldes.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Tal y como lo había ordenado, el peli plata fue despertado a la hora acordada, estaban sobre volando Pekín y justo en las coordenadas enviadas desde la Ciudad Prohibida soltarían la primera carga, la cual costaba de unos ochenta conteiner divididos en ocho bloques con provisiones desde medicinas, instrumentos quirúrgicos, hasta armas y comida, la segunda parte de la carga eran doscientos hombres preparados para el combate y médicos con las últimas técnicas en operaciones complicadas.

— ¡Señor nos acercamos a las coordenadas!

— Bien, prepárense, activen los escudos una vez salten, puedo sentirlo, ellos van a atacarnos.

— ¡Lo haremos!

— ¡Vayan, una vez acabada mi misión iré a verles y recuerden porque luchan!

Esa fue automáticamente la orden, los conteiner fueron lanzados primero, de inmediato en el aire se activaron unos escudos con llamas de tipo tormenta, luego saltó el personal con sus armas en mano, también activaron los suyos, con la diferencia que eran casi imperceptibles, sin embargo tal y como lo había advertido su ex Supremo Comandante, comenzaron a atacarlos, no eran municiones potentes sin embargo el personal respondió el fuego con bastante precisión, sus armas estaban diseñadas para ataques Tierra-Aire, sus visores les permitían detectar de dónde venían los ataques.

— ¡Tenias razón Hayato, los están atacando!

— ¡Base aquí Líder de Ave 01, respondan!

" _Lo escuchamos ave 01"_

— ¿Dónde demonios están? ¡Acabamos de lanzar las provisiones y somos atacados en el aire!

" _¡Un grupo de vampiros nos sorprendieron camino al punto de llegada, estamos haciéndolos retroceder pero tenemos problemas para evitar que los ataquen!"_

— ¡Rayos, hablaré con el equipo pero traten de quitarles a esos estorbos de encima, el cargamento es muy preciado para ustedes!

" _Si señor"_

— Hayato...

El peli plata pensó por un momento, no quería llegar tarde a la cita con el Supremo Comandante de ese continente, buscó el radio y habló con el personal que aún estaba en el aire.

— ¡Aquí Líder de Ave 01! ¿Podrán resistir mientras tocan tierra? El grupo que los recibiría fue emboscado pero están tratando de quitárselos de encima.

" _¡Si señor, no son muchos y estamos notando como algunos comenzaron a retroceder, no son una amenaza para la misión!"_

— ¡Bien, saben que debo reunirme con el Supremo Comandante en Xi'an, no puedo llegar retardado, tengo que entregar las nuevas órdenes y los planes de acción para acabar con esas basuras de los E-4!

" _Si señor lo entendemos, siga adelante esto no es nada, lo tenemos controlado"_

— ¡Líder de Ave 01 fuera!

El peli plata se pasaba la mano por su cabello ya que aún lo cargaba suelto, no quería dejarlos así, pero tenía que cumplir las órdenes y esas eran entregar el cargamento con las ordenes en la base provisional, de allí tendría que volar a Moscú con la última carga. El avión retomó el rumbo y todos los abordos rogaban a Dios de que el descenso de sus compañeros no se fuera a complicar más de la cuenta.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli verde de nueva cuenta fue llamado a la sala de control, debía entregar unas órdenes para un grupo que se desplazaría hasta Hong Kong, era una ciudad controlada pero igual tenía sus peligros, más sin embargo era necesaria ya que comprometía su entrada al mar.

— Permiso señor.

— Adelante...

— Nos informan que el avión con las provisiones se acerca a nuestra base.

— Ya veo, si tomamos el tiempo que le lleva aterrizar y bajar con los conteiner estaría llegando con 20 minutos de retraso.

— Si señor, nos informaron que el primer cargamento fue atacado, por ello tuvieron un retraso asegurándose de que no fuesen a destruir la carga pero venía bien protegida, además el personal que llegó tenía armas que contaban con alcance para hacerlos retroceder.

— Jajau~ Un hombre de palabra...

— ¿Señor?

— Vamos afuera Zu, deseo ver la cara del Supremo Comandante, si los rumores son ciertos tendrá muy mala cara al ver que llegó tarde a la reunión.

El otro asintió a la orden, así que ambos fueron directamente al frente de la base, desde allí se podría ver al avión pasar al aeropuerto.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La sino japonesa estaba dando unas órdenes a uno de los capitanes del escuadrón que se quedaría en la base cuando su esposo llegó rápidamente a entregar unos documentos.

— Capitán Takashi, aquí tienes las ordenes que debes entregar en el aeropuerto, Lin y yo bajaremos antes.

— ¿Antes? ¿Cómo que antes? Por si no lo sabias aún estamos en el aire Hayato.

Contestó molesta la peli castaña oscura, pero si hablábamos de caras molestas la de su amado esposo era la peor.

— ¡Odio llegar tarde a las reuniones y esta no será la excepción, así que nos lanzaremos para caer en la base!

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Yo no me voy a lanzar!

— Si lo harás, ya tienen listo tu equipo colócate este traje que voy a colocarme el mío, solo tenemos 10 minutos, no tardes.

Habló serio y sin más se retiró hacia unos pequeños cubículos que estaban detrás de las cargas, la peli castaña oscura estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, como le daba rabia que decidiera por ella sin pensar un poco en las consecuencias, pero en algo tenía razón, era la primera vez que se encontrarían con los capitanes de otras naciones y no podían mostrar un comportamiento despreocupado, o al menos era lo que ella suponía que pasaba por la mente de su esposo. Suspiro cansada, mejor se daba prisa o sino la obligaría a lanzarse sin su equipo de paracaídas. Todo estaba listo y cuando las grandes compuertas se abrieron, ella se sostenía fuertemente de su esposo.

— ¡S-Solo yo te hago caso para este tipo de locuras!

— ¿Estás lista?

— ¡No lo sé!

— Tranquila, es más te enseñaré algo que aprendí de Giotto-sama, también cortesía de Angeline.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Pero cuando menos se percató la alarma sonó dando aviso que era su turno de saltar, fue imposible protestar ya que el peli plata la empujó y ambos salieron de inmediato del avión. El Supremo Comandante con su binocular presenció el lanzamiento de dos personas, eso era extraño, pues tenía entendido que el avión tocaría tierra en su base.

— ¡Zu, verifica que el avión viene en condiciones para aterrizar y pregunta de porque lanzaron a dos unidades antes!

— ¡Si señor!

Nuevamente tomó el binocular para tratar de visualizar a las personas que saltaron antes del avión. Por otro lado la peli castaña oscura luego de estabilizarse en el aire le gritaba una y otra vez a su esposo que era un imbécil, el otro solo atinaba a reír mientras le hacía seña con su mano que se tocara la cabeza, ella extrañada lo hizo más sin embargo se sorprendió al escuchar su voz en su mente.

" _Lin ¿Puedes escucharme?"_

— ¿¡H-Hayato!?

" _Me acercaré a ti y cuando sea el momento desplegaré un escudo de llamas tipo tormenta"_

— ¡Pero...!

" _Tranquila, confía en mi Lin jamás permitiría que te lastimaras"_

— E-Esta bien.

Ella asintió, luego notó como su esposo se acercaba más a ella hasta que la abrazó y ambos se inclinaron tomando más velocidad, cosa que la asustó, estaban demasiado juntos para poder abrir el paracaídas, en eso el volvió a hablarle a través de su mente.

" _No es necesario el paracaídas, tengo una forma genial de hacer nuestra entrada a la base"_

— ¿C-Como lo harás junto a mí?

" _Así..."_

Ella notó como sus escudos comenzaron a emitir levemente las llamas de su respectivo elemento, pero fuera de eso las llamas de tipo tormenta de su esposo estaban desbordándose de su arma tipo guante y poco a poco los envolvía, transformándolos en una bola de fuego, dentro recuperaron la gravedad cosa que dejo sin palabras a su esposa, el otro sonreía mientras le quitaba la máscara.

— ¿Lo ves? Así llegaremos justo a tiempo y solo el cargamento llegará tarde.

— ¡Estás loco! ¿Lo sabias?

— Si, loco por ti.

Ella se sonrojó, no podía evitarlo, cada día lo amaba más y más, era algo que ni siquiera a él podía ocultárselo. El Supremo Comandante del continente se sorprendió cuando las unidades se unieron y formaron una especie de proyectil que venía a una gran velocidad, envió fuera del alcance del impacto a su segundo al mando que no tuvo tiempo de informarle la novedad, el en cambio preparó sus poderosas llamas de tipo nube, eso para él no era nada.

— ¡Señor aléjese!

— No, no es necesario, no dejaré que el impacto dañe la base.

En eso notó como el gran proyectil iba perdiendo velocidad hasta que, frente a él, la esfera roja se posicionó derritiendo un poco el nevado suelo y poco a poco se hacía más pequeña dejando ver a los tan esperados invitados. En un fluido mandarín habló el peli plateado luego de quitarse la máscara.

— Buenas tardes, soy Hayato D'Lucius el Supremo Comandante de los Daybreakers en Japón, ella es mi esposa y segunda al mando.

— Buenas tardes, soy la Capitán Lin Zu Natsune, discúlpenos por realizar esta ruda entrada pero es vital que nos reunamos de inmediato para explicar con detalle las órdenes y los planes de acción.

— Jajau~ Soy el Supremo Comandante del continente asiático Kykyo Hu. Vaya sorpresa y justo a tiempo, no cabe duda que ustedes le hacen honor a su reputación, también estoy de acuerdo y me enteré del retraso por el ataque en la base de Pekín, me disculpo por ello.

Luego de las formalidades se dirigieron de inmediato a la sala de junta donde presentó a tres de sus capitanes, incluyendo a su segundo al mando.

— Nosotros no estamos tan organizados, pero frente a ustedes están los tres capitanes más fuertes de este país.

— Buenas tardes, soy el segundo al mando, Capitán Zu Jiang.

— Buenas tardes, soy el tercero al mando, Capitán Zhou Enlai.

— Buenas tardes, soy el cuarto al mando, Capitán Liu Shaoxi.

Los recién llegados saludaron con respeto y ellos luego de entregarle unas notas al peli verde se retiraron a excepción del segundo al mando que tomo asiento al igual que los demás presentes.

— Supongo que los otros capitanes restantes están en Moscú.

— Así es, como se puede percatar es un gran territorio para tan pocas personas, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

— Entiendo...

El peli plata abrió el pequeño maletín, como lo supuso el peli verde eran órdenes que se habían tomado en Japón por los veteranos que participaron y ganaron la primera batalla contra la Corporación, no podía oponerse a tanto, pero si ellos mismo estaban allí, eso quería decir que también tendrían que acatar las órdenes establecidas.

— Estas órdenes fueron enviadas por el mismo Fundador de los Daybreakers junto a sus capitanes incluyéndome, y estudiadas tanto por los Cazadores Legendarios como el infame Kokuyo Land.

— Jajau~ Incluso unos mercenarios como ellos fueron soporte en la guerra.

— Así es Supremo Comandante, dejaron a un lado sus fechorías y contribuyeron a nuestra victoria, es más, en este momento el líder se dirige a otro continente con una labor igual a la mía, por eso nosotros estamos aquí.

El tomó el documento y no le pareció tan mala la idea, sin quitarle su autoridad ambos representantes estarían en orden jerárquico igual, sin embargo ellos contaban con una misión diferente la cual era adiestrar a todo el personal que tuviesen disponible, tanto en China como en Rusia, por ello enviaron a dos, porque solo uno permanecería en la base provisional y el otro se dirigiría a los cuarteles generales con la carga restante, luego sacó un sobre adicional donde había una información que llamó mucho su atención.

— Estoy de acuerdo en aceptar sus condiciones, ya que frente a mi hay dos leyendas vivientes, no puedo tratarlos a menos, sin embargo, este detalle es lo que me inquieta ¿El Escuadrón del Juicio? ¿Quiénes son?

— Así es, nosotros luego de derrotar a la Hermandad nos revelaron de que otro grupo más peligroso que ellos se levantaría a destruirnos, sin embargo hasta que no tuvimos las pruebas tuvimos que esperar mientras restablecíamos el orden en Japón.

La peli castaña oscura que se había mantenido al margen desde que comenzó la reunión habló seria e imperturbable.

— Al igual que esos sujetos son siete en total y cada uno cuenta con un escudero, la información encontrada nos reveló sus posiciones en los distintos continentes y esa es otra razón más para tenernos aquí, nosotros venimos a pelear por quien se esconde en el continente Asiático.

— ¿Hay más sujetos como la Hermandad?

— No solo eso Supremo Comandante, ellos son _Daywalkers_ , una raza similar al Fantasma Errante.

— Jajau~ No dejan de caer más sorpresas.

— ¡Esto no es un juego!

— ¡Hayato, compórtate!

— Lo lamento, pero por favor nada de esto es una broma, incluso los problemas que ustedes tienen aquí con esa mugre de plaga de E-4 no se compara con lo que usted sostiene en sus manos.

— Lamento haber sido tan descortés, pero créame que estamos hablando de tratar de atrapar a un cocodrilo mientras tratamos de deshacernos de un montón de ranas, con esto le digo que mi prioridad es recuperar a cuantos pueda con la cura, ya que no tenemos muchos hombres para la batalla, también está el peligro de esos animales rastreros que a veces se vuelven tan molestos, tenemos que incluirlos entre las principales bajas por su culpa, como el Supremo Comandante es mi deber velar por la seguridad de mis hombres ante que cualquier otra cosa.

— Estoy de acuerdo con usted y cumpliendo con las ordenes descritas allí, tendremos unas tres semanas antes de que yo salga a Moscú con usted, por lo tanto ayudaremos en un entrenamiento intensivo y luego limpiaremos totalmente la zona, necesitamos que se concentren porque de una cosa debe estar seguro, nosotros vamos tras Fest y su escudero Aquiles, los cuales se esconden en esta región. Por ningún motivo el Escuadrón del Juicio debe reunirse o eso será el fin de la humanidad.

El peli verde observó serio al peli plateado que no bajaba su mirada la cual era agresiva, le gustaba esa actitud, en verdad que era tal cual como le contaron, volvió a sonreír mientras cerraba los expedientes y colocaba la firma en las órdenes que serían devueltas al peli plata para presentarlas luego en Japón.

— Muy bien, esto es todo. Me imagino que deben estar cansados del viaje ¿Qué les parece si los dirijo a su habitación?

— Muchas gracias, la verdad es que muero por un baño.

El segundo al mando se ofreció a dirigirlos, mientras el peli verde volvía a hojear lo del Escuadrón del Juicio, no tenía idea de que algo peor estaba allí fuera esperándolos, no era algo que el Fantasma Errante le hubiese advertido. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos el joven llegó con unas instrucciones.

— Señor, el Supremo Comandante de Japón me dijo que luego de su descanso quería hablar con usted a solas.

— Interesante, cuando no quiere hacerlo delante de su esposa, debe ser algo delicado, bien lo tendré en mente.

De esa forma el joven capitán se retiró dejando a un pensativo peli verde, las cosas se ponían interesantes, pero al mismo tiempo complicadas, ya que estaba comenzando a lidiar con varios problemas de forma simultánea.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Sabían que no estaban de vacaciones, el camarote cumplía con lo esencial una litera, una mesita con algunas cosas, un baño interno, la calefacción trabajaba tanto dentro de la habitación como en la ducha. La peli castaña oscura lanzó su equipaje y corrió rápidamente a la ducha, sin una pizca de pudor se desvistió delante de su esposo y abrió el grifo dejando que la tibia agua destensara su rígida piel, el frio que hacía en esa fecha en esa zona era más fuerte que en Japón, ella volvió su mirada a su amado peli plata que dejaba también a un lado sus cosas y la imitaba para acompañarla.

— Hayato, antes que entres trae el jabón.

— Aquí tienes, prácticamente corriste aquí Lin.

— Gracias, si lo sé, pero moría por un baño, además de que el frio de aquí es más fuerte que el de Tokio.

— Lin debemos hablar acerca de cómo haremos para comunicarnos una vez que me dirija a Moscú, ya que para serte sincero, no quiero dejarte sola.

— Ah eso...Pues, mira Spaner nos hizo entrega de unos dispositivos.

— ¿Enserio? Siendo el Supremo Comandante ignoraba esa información.

— Pues la verdad eso era una sorpresa para los demás capitanes, se nos fue entregado a nosotros los compañeros de manera de que cuando nos separáramos se activaran sincronizándose con tu propio mapa.

El peli plata enjabonaba el cabello de su esposa mientras ella disfrutaba del masaje, sin más retomó la explicación.

— Así que, era una información que debía entregarte antes de tu partida a Rusia.

— Entiendo... ¿No te asusta quedarte sola en China?

— Pero que cosas dices Hayato, yo nací aquí, aunque abandoné mi poblado natal en los asentamientos de Guili, antes de completar mi entrenamiento, aun lo recuerdo, a mis preciados compañeros...Luego del ataque no supimos más nada de ellos.

— Lo siento Lin, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar.

Ella se sacó el jabón del cabello y le hizo señas a su esposo para enjabonarlo a él, bueno tuvo que bajar un poco la cabeza ya que ella era más baja en estatura, de esa forma le respondió.

— No te disculpes Hayato, es mi pasado y aunque sea muy triste ya pasó, lo importante es lo que tengo al frente, mi presente, labrando poco a poco un futuro para nosotros.

— En verdad te amo, no dejo de pensar que alguien más te reemplaces, soy muy afortunado caíste del cielo para mí.

— ¡H-Hayato!

Él la tomó por la cintura y automáticamente ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y reía al ver que el peli plata la empujó a la regadera cambiando el agua a solo fría. Después de la relajante ducha estaban recostados en la litera baja, la posición erala misma que en el avión, el estaba acostado y encima la peli castaña oscura acurrucada en su pecho mientras enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera plateada de su esposo, tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero estaba totalmente segura que el peli plata no lo deseaba, pronto no estarían juntos coso que ya le estaba molestando, pero ambos eran profesionales, esas niñerías debían dejarlas a un lado, tenían que enfocarse en sus propios objetivos.

— Lin deberías de dormir en vez de estar jugando con mi cabello.

— No seas aguafiestas, me encanta acariciarlo, es muy suave y brillante, no puedo dejarlo así no más.

— Tengo que hablar con el Supremo Comandante, lo sabes.

— Solo un poco más Hayato, prometo que me dormiré.

El peli plateado estaba con la vista fija a la parte superior de la litera, ella notaba nuevamente ese rastro de molestia, no quería mentirle, lo sabía de ante mano, pero imaginaba más o menos a que venía aquella conversación urgente y ella no podía hacer más difícil la situación. Se bajó de donde estaba y se acostó a un lado dándole luz verde a su esposo para que se retirara.

— Escucha Lin...

— No me expliques nada Hayato, tu eres el Supremo Comandante y yo soy la segunda al mando, si debes hablar a solas con el encargado no soy quien para exigirte explicaciones.

— Prometo regresar pronto.

Dijo sin mucho ánimo, en verdad que le dolía hacerle esos desaires, pero era necesario ir a hablar con el peli verde, ella sin voltear a verle marchar asintió en silencio y se arropo un poco. El peli plata se colocó mejor las botas que hacían juego con el uniforme y se ajustó en su manga derecha la cinta con el logo de la resistencia, en un pequeño margen se distinguía la bandera de Japón que lo identificaba como Supremo Comandante de ese país. Sin mencionar más nada se retiró del recinto.

— No te apresures, no quiero que me veas llorar, sé que lo odias.

Soltó conteniendo el llanto más no las lágrimas que liberaba de ese stress que representaba el que su esposo explicará su condición, solo en Japón sabían de las condiciones de los capitanes, rogaba para que no fuesen fuertes las críticas a su persona, ya que incluso ella, siendo una subordinada, los haría girones si se atrevían a faltarle un poco el respeto.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli verde se encontraba observando el patio desde su oficina cuando le dieron la notificación de que el peli plata quería reunirse con el nuevamente para seguir con la charla. Se acomodó en su escritorio y mientras tomaba unos papeles le hizo pasar.

— Jajau~ Vaya, veo que no deja nada para después Comandante Hayato.

— Buenas noches, no puedo estando tantas cosas en juego, por esa razón que estoy aquí, aunque mañana aun estaremos de descanso deseo programar al menos la primera semana de entrenamiento, cuántos hombres participaran, saber de la capacidad de las instalaciones y desde luego con que armas contamos además de las que trajimos de Japón.

— Prever ese tipo de casos es mi especialidad, por ello aquí están los informes de los hombres que participaran, no podemos hacerlo con todo el personal, sin embargo se seleccionó tanto a los médicos como a los mismos soldados, en el otro informe están todas las armas que están a nuestra disposición y por supuesto, mañana mismo les haré una guía por todas las instalaciones. El último informe aunque no me lo pidió es mi objetivo y si quiero alcanzarlo debo superar todas las anteriores con ustedes, por lo tanto le pido de la manera más atenta que nos ayude.

— Las instalaciones de la Petroquímica, la gran Procesadora de Alimentos y la Planta Nuclear. Es verdad, tenerlos a nuestro control sería una ventaja enorme en esta guerra tan molesta...Supremo Comandante Kykyo, cuente con nosotros, no nos marcharemos hasta que logremos este objetivo, es vital para la guerra.

— Muchas gracias.

— Por cierto, hay otro tema que quiero hablar con usted.

— ¿Algo le inquieta?

— La verdad será lo que le contaré lo que lo mantendrá un poco inquieto... ¿Desea que hablemos aquí o damos un paseo por el patio?

— ¿No es mucho frio para usted? Sé que en Tokyo también hace frio pero aquí estamos más cerca del círculo polar ártico.

— Viví en Italia, en una parte bastante nevada, créame, esto no es nada.

— Entonces no lo hagamos esperar, vamos.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, el segundo al mando del peli verde iba acompañarlos, pero este le hizo seña de que solo hablarían, así que comenzaron a caminar por el amplio perímetro de desierto frio y helado en la base Xi'an.

— ¿Conoció a la Hermandad Supremo Comandante?

— Solo a dos, uno fue G! D'Lucius el cual nos dio problemas pero a la final decidió retirarse y por supuesto, aunque usted no lo crea con el Fantasma Errante.

— G! D'Lucius era mi padre...

— Hahaha...Por favor Comandante Hayato, no haga ese tipo de bromas...

— No es una broma, ahora el papel se invierte, aunque usted no lo crea esta es mi segunda vida, soy un hibrido de vampiro y humano, nací en Inglaterra en el año 1700, morí un siglo y medio después, renací nuevamente en Italia en el año 1999...El mapa genético es infalible y aunque usted no lo crea, gracias a la sangre del Fantasma Errante ganamos la guerra en Japón.

El peli verde detuvo su andar y le observaba serio, recordó nuevamente su pasado cuando se encontró con ese peligroso vampiro diciendo que era su aliado, en verdad no había mentido en nada de lo que él le había contado esa vez. Retomó el andar para hablar, ya que él también tenía su propia historia.

— Años atrás cuando me encontré con el Fantasma Errante, me ayudó a retomar el poder en la ciudad de Pekín, estábamos acorralados pero el vino a mí con una propuesta y la cumplió...Estoy sorprendido que un vampiro como usted no haya sido detectado con los sistemas de defensa traídos de Japón.

— Sigo siendo en parte humano, mi corazón late, puedo comer alimentos comunes, la sangre no es algo que requiera como un vulgar vampiro, es como decir _un trago cuando por fin salí de una misión que nos llevó varios meses_. Soy parte de la evolución de los vampiros, una nueva raza que se encargará de ahora en adelante vigilar el mundo para que locuras como la de Daemon Spade no vuelvan a repetirse.

— ¿Todos en Japón saben de su naturaleza?

— Es un secreto nacional, pero cuando lo digo así es que todos los saben pero evitan divulgarlo, ya que fueron los Daybreakers sus salvadores, un vampiro con seis humanos, ahora tres vampiros y cuatro humanos.

— No entiendo...

— La mayoría de la Hermandad estaban vinculados con nuestros hombres, así que sus propias batallas los dejaron heridos de muerte, la sangre del Fantasma Errante los reanimó, ellos tienen la opción de volver a la normalidad pero debido a lo que nos enteramos del Escuadrón del Juicio, decidieron quedarse así hasta que acaben con ellos.

— Es una gran estrategia, pero en este caso, incluso yo, mantengo en secreto la ayuda del Fantasma Errante en nuestra lucha, hay muchos que guardan rencor a los vampiros.

— La honestidad es la base de la confianza, realizaremos el entrenamiento según la programación y me encargaré de hablar con todos, si es de soportar el rencor, lo haré, no pedí nacer así, muchos otros no pidieron ser maldecidos como le pasó al Fantasma Errante, pero es la realidad.

— Entiendo, no será sencillo pero lo apoyaré. Le agradezco su honestidad Supremo Comandante Hayato.

— No quiero causar problemas, deseo solo terminar con esta maldita guerra, estoy cansado de ella.

— ¿Qué dice su esposa al respecto? Disculpe si soy entrometido, pero ella no se ve como un vampiro.

— Hahaha...Lin es una humana, más le aseguro que incluso yo tiemblo cuando la hago enojar, ella es nativa del sur de China, sabe pelear como nadie y por supuesto que ella me acepta tal y como soy, antes que nadie, primero mi amada esposa. Solo que no me gusta hablar este tema delante de ella, suele ponerse triste debido a mis acciones de revelar mi identidad, se molesta cuando me agreden.

— Jajau~ Su talón de Aquiles...

— Así es...Vaya en verdad hace mucho frio aquí afuera.

— Será mejor que volvamos, no queremos que se resfrié.

— Hahaha... ¿Si quiera puede pasar? Supremo Comandante Kykyo, le pido discreción hasta el final del entrenamiento.

— Lo haré, soy un estratega, se perfectamente lo que puede pasar si divulgo algo de esto antes de que mis hombres mejoren.

— Vamos.

Ambos regresaron en silencio a la base, el peli plata regresó solo hasta su camarote mientras el peli verde se quedó pensativo en su oficina. Esa era la respuesta a una victoria asegurada, el Fantasma Errante era un gran aliado, bien, estando al día con todo lo referente a los recién llegados, un híbrido, era increíble, un cruce de vampiro y humano era posible, pero no era bueno divulgarlo en voz alta, sería el fin de la especie con tanto rencor a nivel mundial. Bueno, le tocaría esperar unos días más para empezar con el entrenamiento, porque el también participaría, quería ver de cerca las habilidades de ellos.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli plata se adentró silencioso a la habitación, como lo supuso, la peli castaña estaba profundamente dormida, en verdad el viaje había sido agotador, más el hecho del stress que conlleva el cargar con tanta responsabilidad. Se cambió de ropa y sin realizar movimientos bruscos, se acomodó a su lado, pero hablamos de la segunda al mando, obvio que se daría cuenta.

— Hayato...

— Lo siento Lin, no quería despertarte.

— Já ¿Por quién me tomas? Es normal que esté alerta a mí alrededor...Aunque realmente estoy cansada.

— Tranquila, hablé con el Supremo Comandante, mañana estaremos aun de descanso y conoceremos las instalaciones.

— Sabes que no hablo por hablar, pero de verdad te agradezco que consiguieras ese tiempo, siento que casi no puedo respirar, hacía mucho que no estábamos de misión.

— Yo también estoy cansado, por eso no demore mucho en la reunión con él, ven aquí descansemos.

— Si...

Ella volvió a su posición antes de que se marchara de la habitación, se acomodó en su pecho y desató de nueva cuenta la coleta dejando en libertad su brillante cabellera. Luego volvió a la tarea de enredar sus dedos en él.

— ¿Otra ves?

— Si, cállate, déjame disfrutar de tu cabello tonto.

— Hahaha...Esta bien Lin, descansa.

— Tu también.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Un nuevo día en las frías tierras de Xi'an no habían tenido piedad con ninguno de los dos, estaban acostumbrados a su base subterránea y en esta ocasión los rayos del sol les dieron de lleno sacándolos de su burbuja de tranquilidad.

— Hmmn...¡Por Dios, el sol es un vil asesino de sueño, me duelen mis ojos!

— Shsss...¡Que fastidio, quería descansar un poco más, en fin!

El con cuidado la dejó a un lado de la cama mientras se levantaba para estirarse, no era una cama ordinaria, simplemente una litera de barraca, algo realmente incomodo, pero no podían quejarse, estaban en guerra. La peli castaña oscura observaba con absoluta malicia el cuerpo torneado de su esposo, sí que se veía exquisito, solo pensar eso dejó que se le escapara una sonrisa, cosa que el otro le contestó con la misma intención.

— Já, que descarada eres, pero si piensas que yo me veo "exquisito" déjame decirte que tu luces igual de apetitosa para mí.

— ¡Hahaha, me atrapaste cruel esposo!

— ¿Yo cruel? ¡Ven aquí, te hare retractarte de tus palabras!

— Hahaha...

El peli plata se le subió encima a hacerle cosquillas y no pudo evitar reír hasta quedarse sin aliento, en verdad que le hacía falta unos mimos de su parte, ella en verdad se lo agradecía. Él se volvió a levantar y le tomó la mano para que ella también lo hiciera.

— Vamos perezosa, tenemos que ir con el Supremo Comandante.

— Si, si, ya lo sé, no tienes por qué repetírmelo.

Sin más se pusieron de pie y ambos después de ducharse y acomodarse el uniforme, salieron en busca del peli verde.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli verde disfrutaba de una humeante taza de té cuando los invitados se adentraron a la oficina, el otro se puso de pie, antes que nada la educación con ellos, luego de invitarlos a sentarse les extendió unas copias del primer informe sobre lo que harían en las tres semanas que duraría el entrenamiento.

— ¿Doscientos de su personal?

Habló con reproche la peli castaña oscura, el peli verde de inmediato le habló ya que también tenía que objetar.

— Así es, lamentablemente no puedo descuidar los puestos de vigilancia y aunque usted no lo crea, mantener a Xi'an libre de vampiros no es nada fácil.

— Lin, recuerda, se nos dijo que las cosas estaban graves y lo has visto, no te quejes, doscientos son suficientes y recuerda que tú te quedarás aquí un tiempo más, rota un grupo del mismo tamaño o menor antes de salir a buscar a tu objetivo.

— Es cierto, lo siento Supremo Comandante Kykyo.

— No se disculpe y para que vea que vamos enserio, formaré parte de las filas, yo también deseo entrenar bajo su tutela.

— ¿P-Pero que cosas dice? ¡Usted es el Supremo Comandante!

— Si Capitán Lin, pero quienes enfrentaron y derrotaron a la Hermandad fueron ustedes, así que deseo aprender de qué manera derrotarlos.

— Entonces está decidido, ahora deseamos conocer las instalaciones antes de ir a desayunar.

— Iba a sugerir lo mismo Comandante Hayato, vamos.

El de inmediato se puso de pie, la puerta fue abierta por el segundo al mando en la base y luego de entregarle un informe a su superior se retiró dejándoles el camino libre para comenzar el recorrido.

— Antes que nada, les llevaré a conocer nuestros hangares, luego el cafetín donde desayunaremos y seguiremos hasta finalizar en el aeropuerto.

— Bien.

Comenzaron su caminata por un gran pasillo que conectaba con varios edificios, el centro como tal era una antigua fábrica de ensamble automotriz, fue abandonada durante el ataque inicial y rápidamente abordada por los humanos como centro militar, ya que estaba alejada del centro de la ciudad, un lugar muy tumultuoso para establecerse, al estar libre de obstáculos era fácil prever cualquier emboscada. La peli castaña observaba el riguroso trabajo que había dentro, todos cumplían su trabajo, todos siempre estaban ocupados, eso les demostraba que en verdad estaban haciendo un buen trabajo para mantenerse firme ante tantos problemas, el peli plata estaba asombrado, pues ellos tenían un sistema parecido en Japón, pero, a pesar de no estar en contacto ellos también cumplían a cabalidad el rol de proteger a los sobrevivientes, en eso se detuvieron donde se abrió la primera compuerta dejando ver el primero de los hangares donde estaban las armas de uso rutinario y las nuevas que ellos habían traído de la central, patentada por sus brillantes ingenieros.

— Este hangar lo usamos como almacén de armas, tenemos lo poco que le pudimos sustraer a la Corporación el día del golpe, también algunas rudimentarias diseñadas por nuestros ingenieros, por supuesto, las de ustedes que me han dejado sin palabras, los rifles son bastante ligeros, lo cual es esencial para atacar a los rápidos vampiros.

— Supremo Comandante, verá que no solo se trata de eso, tanto los chalecos como las armas y los actualizados cascos, son maravillas diseñadas para adaptarnos a los inminentes ataques de los vampiros, una vez que comencemos el entrenamiento se dará cuenta de su eficacia.

— Jajau~ No puedo esperar.

— Supremo Comandante Kykyo, disculpe ¿Los tres capitanes que están en la ciudad estarán en el entrenamiento?

— Por supuesto, ellos no se encuentran en estos momentos debido a que están dejando a cargo a otros para venir, por ello no insistí en comenzar de inmediato, así mismo los médicos que estarán participando están dejando todo en orden para presentarse en el siguiente hangar que visitaremos.

— Ya veo, entonces incluyéndolo a usted estaríamos hablando de unos doscientos nueve participantes, bueno tendremos que buscar a otros asistentes del equipo que bajo ayer para que nos asistan, no podemos dejar que el entrenamiento quede a medias.

— Jajau~ ¿No se quejaba antes porque eran muy pocos?

— Ya lo dije Supremo Comandante Kykyo, no quiero que el entrenamiento quede a medias, ustedes como la columna de las fuerzas aquí en el continente deben hacer mucho.

— Lin...

— ¿Qué?

El peli plata se colocó la mano en la sien mientras negaba mudamente, la peli castaña a veces se apresuraba en las cosas, el peli verde reía pero asintió a lo dicho por la peli castaña oscura, de esa forma salieron del primer hangar. La siguiente caminata hasta el segundo punto fue un poco más animada, estaban pasando cerca del centro de refugiados y todos trabajaban en varios viveros enormes, donde tenían plantaciones de verduras en diversos colores y formas, se acercaron mientras cosechaban uno de ellos, notaron como hasta los niños ayudaban en la labor.

— ¿Cómo hacen para el agua potable?

— Tenemos dos manantiales y le sacamos provecho, nos abastecemos de comida aquí mismo en la base, ya que salir fuera a cazar es muy riesgoso, así que estamos un poco cortos con la carne, tenemos reservas de alimentos no precederos, los cuales mezclamos con las plantaciones de aquí y todos disfrutamos de buena comida.

— ¡Es increíble, sobre todo los pequeños, me encanta su entusiasmo a pesar de estar en esta situación!

— Capitana Lin, incluso siendo tan pequeños, ellos saben lo que es perder a alguien todos los días, por eso a veces abandonan sus juegos y colaboran en gran medida con los mayores.

Después de probar algunas, volvieron al recorrido donde por fin después de caminar por al menos 15 minutos de pasillos llegaron hasta el segundo hangar, uno que se veía prometedor, debido a las grandes puertas de metal las cuales se abrían lentamente por lo pesadas. Al adentrarse no había absolutamente nada, bueno, solo algunos mesones que estaban a un extremo de la pared, pero el resto solo era espacio vacío, se hablaba como de trescientos metros cuadrados revestidos en hormigón, en la parte superior se notaba como también podía abrirse el techo como grandes compuertas.

— No sé qué estaría pensando el sujeto que diseñó este lugar pero estoy impresionado.

— Lo utilizamos para probar nuevo armamento, o vehículos blindados, el lugar es bastante resistente y cuando tenemos una emergencia es el lugar más seguro de la base.

— ¡Hayato, es perfecto, aunque se tendría que hacer algunas divisiones todos podemos entrenar aquí la primera semana!

— ¿La primera semana?

— Si, verá la primera semana de entrenamiento es general, incluso los médicos deben estar presentes, para la segunda semana se harán las divisiones, hay mucho espacio y se podrá trabajar junto a los médicos.

— ¿Acaso no necesitan tranquilidad para poder realizar sus intervenciones quirúrgicas?

— La guerra no espera y tampoco es silenciosa, siendo atacados o en la línea del frente, un médico debe saber actuar y aprovechar cada segundo del tiempo que transcurre junto a los recursos disponibles, al menos así trabajamos nosotros en Japón.

— También fueron momentos difíciles allá ¿verdad?

— Así es, por ello desarrollamos muchas técnicas que salvaran cientos de vidas.

— Hayato, Supremo Comandante sigamos muero de hambre.

— ¡Oh, es cierto, vamos, lo mejor de este hangar es que está cerca de los comedores de la base, los comedores de los refugiados están mas al fondo!

— Vamos.

Salieron mientras las grandes compuertas volvían a dejar en una inmensa oscuridad al hangar. Así mismo como lo había dicho el peli verde a unos metros de donde habían salido llegaba un delicioso aroma a comida, estaban con hambre, ayer decidieron comer lo que habían empacado en su equipaje, pero hoy deseaba algo más suculento. Abrieron las puertas corredizas y su vista se iba en el gran espacio donde al menos habían trescientas mesas ordenadas en línea, más adelante estaba el gran bifet del cual podían observar muchas cosas, desde sopas hasta ensaladas, la peli castaña oscura sin una pizca de vergüenza fue por una charola dejando en el olvido a su esposo.

— ¡Dios no sé qué hare con ella!

— Jajau~ Veo que se adapta rápido al lugar.

— Siempre es así, ella es increíble.

— Bueno como tampoco he desayunado será mejor que la alcancemos.

— Hahaha...Si claro.

Después de saludar algunos de los hombres encargados de unos grupos de caza, saludar a los cocineros lograron tomar la comida y sentarse a degustar el delicioso banquete.

— ¡Por Dios esto esta riquísimo Hayato!

— Es cierto, no había probado algo tan bueno desde que Jules nos dejara para reunirse con su familia en Fukuoka.

— Yin Pe, es una grandiosa cocinera, incluyendo a sus padres y hermanos eran los líderes de una cadena de comida rápida en todo el suroeste de China, luego del ataque ellos estuvieron separados por 2 años hasta que nosotros los rescatamos, como agradecimiento se quedaron aquí compartiendo sus deliciosas recetas culinarias con nosotros.

— ¿No tienen dificultades con la comida?

— A pesar de mantener algunos huertos, crianza de aves de corral y algunos insumos enlatados, pues si, cada día llegan refugiados y debemos cubrir todas sus necesidades, por ello es necesario rescatar lo de la tercera prioridad.

— Tienes déficit de personal, necesitan reclutar a más personas, las ciudades son grandes, pero deben peinarse por completo, Japón seguirá suministrando lo necesario pero ustedes deben poner de su parte para hacerse autosuficientes. No lo tome como critica o queja, solo queremos que superen esta etapa, nosotros seguiremos limpiando el mundo de la basura que intente destruirla.

Terminó de hablar el peli plata mientras seguía consumiendo una sopa de tubérculos. El peli verde también disfrutaba de su comida y aceptaba totalmente las palabras del joven, ya que eran ciertas, no se trataba de obras de caridad, como país debían hacer algo al respecto, su ayuda era esencial mas no podían depender de ellos, por ello estaba totalmente entregado a la causa de aprovechar al máximo el entrenamiento con ellos. Luego de disfrutar de un nutritivo desayuno se dirigieron al último hangar que desde afuera se notaba que era el resguardo de sus unidades móviles, caminaron por el perímetro observando a sus propios hombres colocando los nuevos sistemas de defensa y detección de vampiros, en cada puerta y en cada esquina, el trabajo era hecho con bastante precisión. Llegó rápidamente la hora del almuerzo y como se sabe los rumores vuelan, sabían que estaban frente a los que derrotaron a la Hermandad se acercaron para preguntar muchas cosas, la peli castaña cuadró totalmente con los demás, a diferencia de su esposo que se limitaba a contestar algunas preguntas y disfrutaba de su comida. Después de que los demás regresaran a sus labores, el peli plata se quedó pensativo un rato hasta que por fin se levantó de su lugar y luego de mirar un poco hacia el bosque que estaba a un kilómetro de la base llamó al Supremo Comandante.

— Supremo Comandante Kykyo ¿Habrá algún problema si tomó un Jeep con unas armas?

— ¿Saldrá de la base?

— Iré de caza al bosque, no se preocupe, no necesito escolta, iré con Lin.

— Tenga cuidado, hay animales peligrosos además de los vampiros allá afuera.

— Lo sé, por eso pido las armas. Tranquilo prometo no tardar mucho, estaremos antes del anochecer para recorrer el aeropuerto.

— Muy bien, le informaré a Zu para que le prepare el vehículo.

— Se lo agradezco.

El peli verde se retiró para realizar la llamada, en eso la peli castaña oscura aprovecho para hablar con su esposo, era raro que el quisiera ir de caza ¿Le gustaba la caza? Tendría que averiguarlo.

— ¿Saldrás de caza? ¿Desde cuándo practicas ese deporte?

— Hahaha, no seas tonta, vamos y al llegar al bosque veras de lo que hablo, envíale a uno de nuestro grupo, que dejen en el Jeep un arco automático, tal y como lo dije vamos de caza.

Después de tener todo preparado, el peli plata escuchó todas las advertencias del segundo al mando y le fue entregado un mapa donde estaban las zonas de alto riesgo tanto por trampas naturales como por los vampiros que siempre trataban de emboscarlos ya que por allí había una ruta al centro de la ciudad y era peligrosa cuando el sol bajaba. Ellos finalmente se embarcaron en su corto viaje al corazón del bosque.

— Ahora si Hayato, ya no hay nadie que pueda escucharnos ¿Vamos de caza? Incluso yo me siento inquieta.

— Mañana comenzarán los entrenamientos, ellos necesitan carne; es un alimento nutritivo que contiene gran cantidad de aminoácidos esenciales en forma de proteínas. La carne contiene también vitaminas del grupo B (en especial niacina y riboflavina), hierro, fósforo y calcio.

— ¡NO ME DES UNA CLASE NUTRICIÓN IDIOTA!

— Entonces no preguntes, solo espera a que lleguemos y verás de que habló.

Enojada porque su esposo siempre le tomara el pelo decidió callar y mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje, el cual se veía árido en la mayor parte, probablemente fue adrede debido a las insistentes emboscadas de los vampiros y así evitar accidentes en la base. Luego de unos 25 minutos de adentrarse a un bosque bastante tupido el peli plata detuvo el rustico y bajo sin hacer mucho ruido, ella le imitó no queriendo arruinar "Lo que sea" que estaba haciendo su esposo.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí en medio de la nada?

— Buscamos comida.

—Hayato...En la base hay comida.

— Ellos deben estar en condiciones y aquí hay lo que ellos necesitan, vamos a llevarles al menos la ración de quince días Lin, así que se una buena capitana y toma tu arma, o mejor crea un arco con tus llamas, tenemos que cazar y sería bueno que me echaras una mano.

— ¿Carne? ¡Dios no puedo contigo, está bien lo haré!

Ella aun renuente creo un arco automático parecido al que portaba el peli plata, ella se colocó atrás, estudiando los movimientos de su esposo, este observaba fijo hacia una dirección en específico y se movía evitando hacer mucho ruido, hacerlo en un lugar como en el que estaba era difícil habían muchas ramas rotas debido a que era casi invierno en esa zona, cruzarse con obstáculo era también normal, se notaba que humanos o vampiros no iban a esos lares. Luego de perder de vista la camioneta dieron con un claro donde habían algunos ciervos, los movimientos del peli plata se volvieron aún más sigilosos, le hizo señas a la peli castaña oscura que sus objetivos eran dos ciervos machos que estaban cerca de su dirección, el iría por otros que estaban en un ángulo más complicado pero debían hacerlo simultáneos o no lograrían al menos esa caza. En ese momento ella sintió los pensamientos de su esposo.

" _Espera a mi señal"_

— ¿Como? Estas lejos y aun si me lo dices así, siempre habrá un margen de error y al menos perderemos a uno de los ciervos.

" _Hay una forma, solo que tengo el presentimiento de que te enojarás si lo hago"_

— Si ese método asegura la comida de la base, no importa Hayato, explícame antes de que la dirección del viento cambie y se den cuenta de que estamos aquí.

Ella esperó respuesta de su esposo un poco agachada, pero cuando pasaron unos minutos alzó la cabeza y buscó con la vista al peli plata, este ya estaba observando a su dirección, sin embargo sintió un escalofrío que la hizo estremecer pero de pronto dejó de escuchar los sonidos o se podría decir los sonidos se iban apagando en su cabeza, el sentimiento era como si se estuviese quedando sorda, cosa que la asustó, pero el silencio en su mente fue roto por su esposo.

" _Lin en este momento te sentirás diferente, pero trata de no resistirte, de esa forma será más fácil para mi manipularte desde esta distancia y así no habrá margen de error"_

Ella se dio cuenta de que no podía pronunciar nada, incluso en su mente, solo escuchaba al peli plata y sin resistirse comenzó a perder la conciencia. La mirada de la peli castaña había cambiado, era una serena, dando a entender que estaba bajo el poder del Vampiro Vongola, él se alzó solo un poco y ella le imitó como si fuese manejada a control remoto, ambos apuntaron a sus objetivos y a una asombrosa velocidad dispararon dos flechas cada uno, dando sin margen de error a los cuatro objetivos. Los animales cayeron de inmediato, en ese momento el peli plata liberó la mente de su esposa, la cual se sostenía un poco la cabeza ya que se sentía mareada.

— H-Hayato ¿Q-Que me hiciste?

— Lo siento Lin, pero a eso se le llama tomar control de la mente de tu víctima, en pocas palabras te manipulé para que diéramos a los objetivos al mismo tiempo ya que, así tenia los cuatro ciervos en la mira.

— ¿Me usaste?

— ¿Estas enojada Lin?

— No, pues te dije que si eso aseguraba la comida lo haría ¿O no?

— Sin embargo, debemos seguir entrenando Lin, ya que así como lo hice contigo, el enemigo también puede y si te atrapa estas perdida.

— ¡P-Pero! ¿Cómo Hayato? ¡Soy una humana, no puedo bloquear algo tan fuerte, incluso cuando lo hiciste y me dijiste que no me resistiera, simplemente me desconecté!

— Por eso mismo te traje aquí, es lo que me tiene preocupado desde que salimos de Japón, incluso Yuuki-san puede ser víctima de esos seres, solo que ella puede eludir fácilmente esos pensamientos, al menos es lo que quiero enseñarte antes de dejarte sola aquí en China.

— Hayato...

— Vamos Lin, debemos llevarnos a los ciervos antes de que los depredadores sean atraídos por la sangre.

El de su bolso sacó unas cuerdas y de inmediato se dirigió a los animales caídos, la peli castaña aún estaba un poco perturbada pero su esposo tenía razón, tendrían que moverse rápido, ya era tarde y el sol estaba por ocultarse. El camino de regreso a la base fue más silencioso, el peli plata conservaba su semblante serio, normal en el pero en ese momento era bastante incómodo, así que decidió terminarlo estaba cansada.

— ¿Crees que estoy molesta? ¿Por eso vienes tan callado? No estoy molesta, pero si me preguntas como me encuentro no voy a negártelo o mentirte, estoy muy asustada.

Al escuchar eso el detuvo la marcha de inmediato, ella se sorprendió del accionar pero no le dio tiempo de mas, el desato rápidamente su cinturón de seguridad y el de ella para jalarla a su lado en un súper abrazo protector, en una voz sumamente baja le habló.

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte pero debo hacerte ver el peligro que enfrentarás pronto, no tengo tiempo para enseñarte correctamente porque no lo habrá y si tú me dices que estás asustada, más lo estoy yo al tener que cumplir con la orden de seguir hasta Rusia.

— Hayato... ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer para poder superar esta crisis?

— Aun no lo sé, pero pensaré en algo, ya que mandaría al carajo al mundo, tú y solamente tú, eres lo más importante.

Sin más se dejó llevar por el llanto, en verdad que estaba asustada, por más fuerte que se considerara, era una presa fácil para ellos y si lograban su objetivo podrían hasta obligarla a matar a las personas que había jurado proteger como cazadora, no podía hacer eso, primero muerta antes de acceder a algo tan bajo. El peli plata escuchaba sus pensamientos, claro que tenía razón en todos ellos, pero al menos había una pequeña ventaja sobre el enemigo, ella era portadora de unas poderosas llamas de tipo niebla, era el escudo justo para evitar que ellos se acercaran demasiado a su persona, tendrían que practicar arduamente para evitar que ella cayera en esa artimaña. El deshizo el abrazo y le indico que debían seguir, habían tardado más de la cuenta.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Habían pasado 3 horas desde la partida de los invitados al bosque, las sombras del anochecer se acercaban y era hora de activar los nuevos sistemas de defensa, debían de experimentar que tan efectivos eran, pero fuera de todo eso, el peli verde era el que se notaba un poco preocupado, sabia del secreto de su compañero de Japón, mas eso no significaba que estaba totalmente a salvo, los vampiros de esta zona tenían muchas artimañas las cuales provocaban muchas bajas en sus filas. En eso a lo lejos vieron unas luces y de inmediato su segundo al mando le abordó.

— ¡Supremo Comandante son ellos!

— ¡Apresúrense y enfoquen las luces hacia ese lado, procuren revisar el área no queremos invitados indeseados!

— ¡Si señor!

El joven peli negro corrió hacia la zona de la valla dando las instrucciones, el vehículo venía a una velocidad la cual se consideraría normal, al parecer no tuvieron percances en su paseo. Luego de que estacionaran, el peli plata bajo con las armas y se las entregó al segundo al mando mientras era recibido también por el peli verde.

— Capitán Zu, por favor busque a unos hombres y que descarguen rápidamente a los ciervos, estaban saludables y poseen bastante carne, esta ración alcanzará para todos al menos unos 15 días.

— Jajau~ Vaya son grandes, debió de costarle mucho trabajo traerlos hasta aquí.

— Supremo Comandante, era necesario, todos deben estar fuertes para el riguroso entrenamiento que comenzará mañana a las 0700 HRS, por favor le agradecería que todos estuviesen presentes, no podemos perder más tiempo.

— Eso mismo quería informarle, los otros capitanes ya están en la base y han sido informados, no se preocupe todos estaremos en el hangar para comenzar con el entrenamiento y tal como lo pidió la caja XTRL-956321 se trasladó hasta el lugar y cinco de sus hombres quedaron de estar presentes también.

— Son siete llamas, a pesar de dominar algunas solo conozco por completo mis llamas de tipo tormenta, así que cada uno tendrá un tutor, pero mañana les daremos más detalles.

Terminó de hablar el peli plata mientras daba la vuelta y abría la puerta del copiloto sacando con cuidado a su esposa la cual estaba profundamente dormida, el otro se extrañó que a pesar del bullicio ella no despertara pero sin que preguntara le fue contestada la duda, ya que estaban solo ellos.

— Discutimos un poco sobre nuestra misión, ella no lo tomó muy bien y camino a la base se quedó dormida, solo bloqueo un poco su descanso, en verdad lo necesita y si la dejo despertar en este momento no podrá dormir nuevamente.

— Entiendo.

— No iremos a cenar, por favor discúlpenos con los demás, que tengas buenas noches Supremo Comandante Kykyo.

Hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó a paso lento hasta adentrarse a la base. El segundo al mando llego con un grupo de soldados para empezar a bajar a los animales, este se le acercó a su superior para hablarle.

— ¿Se encuentra bien la capitana Lin Zu?

— Si, no fue fácil encontrar comida de esta calidad para la base entera, en verdad que ellos son sorprendentes, ella está bien, solo agotada y envía el mensaje al personal seleccionado, a las 0700 HRS deben estar presentes en el hangar del sur.

— Como usted lo ordene.

De esa forma el peli verde también se retiró, debía revisar los informes que habían traído sus capitanes de la ciudad, habían descubierto algo y tenía que informarle también al peli plata sobre ello.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli plata se adentró al oscuro camarote, las cortinas estaban bloqueando la luz del exterior, pero debido a su naturaleza, pareciese que la habitación estaba iluminada, con cuidado la recostó en la litera, luego de dejar algunas cosas en el suelo, se deshizo del chaleco y el molesto pantalón junto a las botas, después fue a realizar lo mismo con la peli castaña oscura. Con sumo cuidado le quitó las botas, luego el chaleco y finalmente el pantalón militar, se acostó a su lado acomodándose de manera que le permitía la libertad de acariciarle el rostro y acomodarle el cabello que cubría un poco su rostro.

— Mi amado tesoro, perdóname por todo lo que estoy haciendo, sé que es duro para ti, sin embargo yo...

Ella se estremeció un poco y el conociendo la razón posó su mano en la frente de ella para susurrar unas palabras.

— Lin, abre tus ojos.

Tal como ordenó, sus orbes avellanas se abrieron un poco, se sentía sin fuerzas, además que la habitación estaba bastante oscura, por lo que solo podía susurrar sus palabras.

— H-Hayato...

— Lin, debes acostumbrarte a mí, a mis pensamientos, aprender a identificarme es una estrategia más para que evites que otro invada tu mente.

— ¿C-Como puedo h-hacer eso? E-Ese extraño escalofrió es lo único que siento y de pronto m-me siento cansada.

— Allí se encuentra la diferencia, nunca es igual, la sensación es diferente con cada vampiro y en este caso sientes escalofríos porque así trate de esconderlo tú me detectas como peligro, eso está bien.

— T-Te daré una lección idiota...A-A mí nadie me somete.

— Hahaha, si ya veo, me cuesta trabajo mantenerte quieta, tienes una mente muy fuerte, tu control de las llamas es impresionante. En serio Lin, busca la manera de echarme de tu mente y habrás pasado la prueba.

— ¿C-Como si quisiera que te fueras?

— ¿Cómo?

— S-Si solo estas tú...En mi mente, nadie más podría entrar, así q-que mi prueba será que nadie p-pueda reemplazarte.

Él se quedó asombrado por tal deducción, era cierto, si era capaz de mantener su mente lo suficientemente ocupada y creando la distancia con sus llamas de tipo niebla, había la posibilidad de bloquear a su oponente, bien, no perdían nada con intentarlo. El retomó la tarea de seguir acariciando su rostro, tenerla tan cerca era reconfortante, aunque deseaba pasar al segundo nivel, no tenían tiempo, ella debía descansar y por supuesto, el también, contaba con sus raciones de sangre exactas para 4 meses, no podía excederse, sin embargo el tener a la peli castaña oscura tan cerca lo obligaba a ingerir un poco más de la cuenta, por supuesto que deseaba beber su sangre, pero mantenía su instinto en control, ese paso lo haría una vez que ellos hablaran y se decidieran que sería de su propio futuro, mientras tendría que aguantarse las ganas. Sus ojos cambiaron a ese precioso naranja, eran tan brillantes que la peli castaña oscura no dejaba de contemplarlos, nuevamente en tono bajo el peli plata le habló.

— Interesante teoría capitana, la pondremos en práctica y si funciona, serás la primera en luchar contra un fantasma...Duerme Lin, es una orden.

Ella se sorprendió con lo que escuchó pero cuando trató de articular algo, su voz se negó a salir y sus pensamientos junto a su campo de visión desaparecieron. El dejó un casto beso en su frente y luego pasó la cobija arropándolos a ambos, tendrían que dormir un poco más, mañana seria el inicio de la primera semana de entrenamiento y ella debía trabajar el doble.

 **Continuará….**

 **N/A:** Segundo capítulo, muy bien, estoy mostrando las inseguridades de ambos porque de algún modo ellos se van a separar, pero antes de hacerlo se les vendrá el infierno a la base de Xi'an con el dúo dinamita de los Daybreakers japoneses Hahaha, pues Kykyo junto a las coronas fúnebres no habló demasiado que digamos, así que lamento si me quedaron muy OC los personajes. Para el próximo capítulo contestaré reviews.

Bianchi se despide.


	3. China The Infernal Training Begins

**Daybreakers: The Legends.**

 **By:** BianchixGokudera25

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas de la Película Daybreakers, la Novela Gabriel "Amor Inmortal" Personajes Históricos Chinos, 07 Ghost, Pandora Hearts y Yu Gi Oh! Duel Monster.

 **Summary:** " **Continuación de Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad** " Después de derrotar a la Hermandad, un nuevo enemigo se alza en contra de la humanidad ¿Destruirán la Oscuridad o se sumirán a ella?

 **Pareja:** AngelinexGiotto, TsunayoshixYuuki, KyoyaxKyoko, TakeshixMaria, **HayatoxLinZu** , RebornxLuche DaemonxElena "Coockie" y DinoxAnzu.

 **Category** : M+

 **Advertencia:** AU "Universo Alternativo" y "Crossover" vocabulario fuerte. Líder Daybreakers Kykyo.

 **Capítulo 03** **(ASIA) China: El Infernal Entrenamiento Comienza.**

La mañana se cernió sin ningún inconveniente en la base, cosa buena para los guardias que estaban acostumbrados a los incesantes ataques nocturnos por parte de los vampiros, sin embargo, nada, ni señas de ellos. La peli castaña junto a su esposo se terminaban de ajustar las bandas del uniforme oficial de los Daybreakers dejando ver la bandera de Japón en ella, ambos se miraron y asintiendo salieron en silencio de la habitación. Tal y como lo imaginaban había mas movimiento en la base, su ruta era primero al comedor para luego dirigirse a la zona de entrenamiento, sin embargo en el camino se tropezaron con el Supremo Comandante de la base el cual los saludó cortésmente.

—Buenos días Supremo Comandante Hayato, capitana...

—Buenos días Supremo Comandante Kykyo.

—Buenos días Supremo Comandante.

—¿Descansaron lo suficiente?

—Así es, muchas gracias por su preocupación.

—Bien, vamos a desayunar con eso debo platicarles de algo.

El hizo señas para que ellos prosiguieran su camino y una vez sentados con sus desayunos, empezaron con la pequeña reunión, la cual estaba bastante retirada del personal.

—Uno de mis hombres llegó con el último informe de la ciudad, en el cual explican que algunos vampiros se retiraron sin ofrecer mucha resistencia, dándonos a entender que saben algo de lo cual nosotros ignoramos, incluso ellos atacan en las noches pero ya van dos días en los cuales no se han atrevido a acercarse.

—Lo siento Supremo Comandante, creo que eso es mi culpa, he usado deliberadamente mi poder y ellos pueden detectarme si lo hago desenfrenadamente, ayer cuando fuimos de caza abusé un poco y por tanto ellos creen que el Fantasma Errante, el aliado de los humanos está aquí.

—Entiendo...

—Pero, eso es lo de menos, si ellos se mantienen a raya, será lo mejor para nosotros en estas tres semanas que durará el entrenamiento.

—Por cierto, la familia de Yin Pe esta agradecida por las reservas de carne que trajo a la base y como cortesía harán un festín a la hora del almuerzo.

—¡Wao, eso se escucha increíble Hayato!

—¡Vaya, salió tu lado glotón a flote Lin!

—¡Cállate imbécil, no quieras pasarte de listo, yo podría dejarte en vergüenza delante de toda la tropa a nuestro cargo!

—Jajau~ Veo que usted no se deja intimidar por nadie capitana Lin.

—Supremo Comandante, para ser el segundo al mando, se debe ser el hombre de más confianza del líder, pero más que eso, superar en fuerza a los demás capitanes, así que yo cumplí dos requisitos y no se discutió cuando me entregaron mi rango.

En ese momento, mientras ella estaba muy orgullosa de su relato, el peli plata con una sonrisa maliciosa volvió al ataque, definitivamente ver enojada a la segunda al mando era muy gratificante para él.

—Si claro, donde dejas a Takeshi, él te venció una vez...

—¡Hayatoooo!

—¡Hahaha, que tonta eres por dejarte llevar, está bien, cumpliste los dos requisitos y fuiste la mejor entre los demás capitanes, nunca dudé de ti!

—¡Oh ya veo!

Después de conversar de cosas triviales sobre la manera en que se iba a manejar el personal, se pusieron de pie y decidieron que era hora de reunirse en la zona de entrenamiento.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Los tres capitanes de la base conversaban entre ellos, los médicos estaban reunidos en un solo grupo también, finalmente el grupo que pertenecía a las tropas se encontraba en otra esquina mientras esperaban a los superiores.

—¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí encerrados? ¿No deberíamos estar probando esas grandiosas armas?

—Wu, quédate quieto, no queremos otra reprimenda de parte del Supremo Comandante y a pesar de que ya tiene tres días aquí, dicen que ese hombre es peor que nuestro propio líder.

—¡Uy qué miedo! ¿Qué te pasa Tan?

—Wu, Tan, silencio que ellos ya están llegando.

—Perdón Ye, estoy al límite, quiero salir a combatir a esos seres.

—Lo sé, pero enfadándote o buscándoles problemas a todos no es la forma.

El joven se quedó observando a su compañera, en eso tenía razón, pero llevaban varios días encerrados en la base y ese no era su estilo. Luego la mirada de todos se dirigió a los líderes que entraban junto al personal que se encargaría de los grupos, todos estaban en solemne silencio y de la misma forma se colocaron en la posición de firme saludando como es el deber de los soldados con su superior.

—Buenos días a todos, cada uno fue informado de la razón de permanecer en la base sin hacer nada, por supuesto también saben la razón de que los representantes de Japón estén presentes con sus tropas. Necesitamos aprender a usar las armas que nos suministraron y tener la resistencia de batallar con ellas. A mi lado el Supremo Comandante Hayato D'Lucius.

El peli plata dio un paso al frente y con su característica voz de mando y orden jerárquico igual que el líder de ese continente se dirigió a todos.

—Buenos días, les agradezco a todos su colaboración, como sabrán hace unos meses se libró una batalla en Japón, donde se encontraban reunidos todos los miembros de la Hermandad, los derrotamos, pero antes de cumplir toda la misión se nos informó de que aún existe otro grupo que vendrá atacarnos, luego de una exhaustiva investigación encontramos de quienes se trataba y sabemos exactamente donde están sus siete miembros junto a sus escuderos, lo malo es que están en distintas partes del mundo y los humanos luchan por estabilizarse, a penas, de los esbirros restantes de la hermandad. Es por ello que estamos elaborando en masas estas armas.

El peli plata levantó el arma, pero al mismo tiempo había un proyector que hacía lo mismo para no perderse detalles, luego la bajó para colocarla en la mesa y de inmediato tomó otro dispositivo, sin embargo antes de comenzar la explicación, su agudo oído escuchó las quejas de uno de los presentes deteniéndolo y ensombreciendo su mirada habló en voz alta.

—¡Veo que alguien no está de acuerdo con que se expliquen las cosas, es más creo que puede manejarlas sin ningún problema! ¿Por qué no pasa al frente y nos da una demostración?

Todos palidecieron pero el líder extranjero tenía la mirada fija en un lugar, el culpable lo sabía, aunque estaba asombrando, habló muy bajo _¿Cómo demonios lo escuchó desde tan lejos?_ En fin, no se echaría para atrás luego de lo que dijo, con su mirada en alto salió al frente de su grupo. El peli plata le miró severamente, el otro respetando su rango se mantuvo en silencio pero sosteniéndole la mirada, luego el Supremo Comandante sonrió con malicia para luego pedirle a uno de los encargados la base de datos ante el solemne silencio de los presentes.

—¡Bien, veamos! ¿Tu Nombre?

—¡Daniel Wu!

—Sí, aquí estas, eres un Teniente, te ascendieron hace poco, vaya tienes llamas tipo tormenta.

—Así es señor...

—Bueno, somos todo oídos, queremos saber tu opinión ya que debido a que hablaste muy bajo no pudimos escucharte.

Sabía que el superior lo estaba retando, pero el también sabia jugar, se daría cuenta que también trataba con diplomacia, porque lo que él pensaba era cierto.

—Con su permiso hablaré señor.

—Adelante.

—Pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo estas explicaciones, solo entréguenos las armas y diga a donde tenemos que apuntar, es lo que necesitamos saber para acabar con esas sabandijas. El Supremo Comandante Kykyo nos entrenó, somos fuertes, no dude de nuestra capacidad.

Su compañero hablaba, los demás se miraban entre ellos, bueno en esa parte tenían razón, pero se apresuró como siempre a sacar conclusiones adelantadas llevándolos consigo. El peli plata lo observaba ahora con un semblante tranquilo, luego volvió su vista al panel en su mano mientras terminaba de revisar parte de la información personal para tomar la palabra.

—Aquí dice que tuviste unos tropiezos antes de tus ascensos, parece que sufres un mal que yo he tratado de erradicar entre mis tropas, la arrogancia. En fin, a ver...Teniente Alexi Tan, venga al frente.

El mencionado saltó del susto cuando lo llamaron, pero casi de inmediato obedeció, se colocó al lado de su compañero y saludó con respeto.

—Señor.

—¿Eres amigo del Teniente Daniel Wu?

—Sí señor, fuimos rescatados junto a la Teniente Liu Ye.

—Ya veo, bien, Teniente Liu Ye, pase al frente.

La otra estaba que se moría de la pena, ya no sabía en qué tipo de aprietos la habían metido sus amigos, en fin, respetando el protocolo caminó rápidamente y al igual que los otros dos saludó con respeto.

—Señor ¿Me ha llamado?

—Oh, por lo que veo eres la mayor de los tres, en fin. Ya les explicaré la razón de llamarlos al frente.

El peli plata hizo señas que el proyector les reflejara para que no se perdieran ningún detalle, una vez listos los ajustes el prosiguió con la demostración.

—Bien, tomaré nuevamente el arma, Teniente no se pierda esto, lo explicaré a todos una sola vez y deben recordarlo. Ustedes deben sostener el arma en esta posición, el dispositivo que se encuentra en la parte lateral derecha marca el tipo de llama, desde luego tomará la potencia de sus propias llamas y así lograr hacer el ataque.

Él tomó el arma, apunto al blanco más alejado de la zona donde estaban reunidos y realizó un solo disparo, con sus llamas tipo tormenta abrió un agujero al realmente grueso hormigón, todos suspiraron asombrados por el daño, sin embargo la detonación fue mínima, nuevamente vieron como el peli plata caminaba y le entregaba el arma al Teniente.

—Ya te expliqué cómo se usa y a que apuntar, has lo mismo que yo.

—Sí señor.

Eso sería pan comido, no tenía ninguna ciencia usar el arma, pero estaba un poco preocupado por la cara tan prepotente que tenía el superior, así que dejó las dudas a un lado. Tal como lo explicaron, tomó el arma, volvió su vista al dispositivo del arma, pero notó como subía a un nivel diferente al que vio primero, ignoró la señal y apuntando como lo observó disparó. El tiro fue de una intensidad menor a pesar del daño, sin embargo cuando todos voltearon el Teniente colapsó junto con el arma.

—Teniente Alexi, Teniente Liu, por favor tomen al Teniente Daniel y recuéstenlo a la pared, por favor unos médicos con llamas de tipo sol que estén entrenados para soporte vital que lo atiendan un momento.

Se escuchó por todo el lugar los murmullos, la esposa del peli plata tenía su mano en el rostro tratando de no reír por la canallada de la que fue capaz, ese comportamiento le recordaba los días en los que lidio con Dilan y James. El Supremo Comandante del continente sonreía malicioso, así que si tenían un truco y se los hizo ver de la peor manera, bien, le gustaban los retos. Cuando por fin le suministraron los primeros auxilios el peli plata tomó la palabra.

—Espero que esto sirva de lección a todos los arrogantes que estén presentes, no me sirven, tampoco a la causa, lo diré aquí al igual como lo he hecho en mi propio país ¡Esto es una maldita guerra que nos consume cada día, no hay tiempo para que los rangos o las habilidades sean desfiladas, todo su ser es necesario usarlo para proteger a los que no pueden y si sienten que no pueden cumplir esa labor...!

El peli plata señaló la gran compuerta y volvió a su voz de pocos amigos, a la cual ellos tendrían que acostumbrarse.

—¡Allí está la puerta, lárguense!

Nadie mencionó una palabra, todos permanecieron firmes y con la vista al frente. El volvió a sonreir y señaló al Teniente caído.

—Lo que le sucedió al Teniente Daniel Wu es lo que se denomina falta de entrenamiento de llamas, una parte de las llamas son nuestras propias llamas vitales, con un fuerte entrenamiento, puedes apartar una cantidad capaz de fluir por esta arma y atacar. Por lo tanto, el dispositivo no tendrá piedad al absorber las llamas por el simple hecho de que el no detecta cuando son las vitales o las que usas para atacar, por eso existe el entrenamiento y ustedes comenzaran a partir de hoy.

—Supremo Comandante Hayato, mi amigo... ¿El estará bien?

—Por supuesto, solo necesita un día de descanso para restaurar sus llamas y por faltar a un día del entrenamiento, seré yo personalmente el que se encargará de supervisarlo hasta el final.

Todos temblaron, habían visto en acción al Supremo Comandante extranjero, era peor que su propio lider en cuanto a malicia para dar lecciones a los indisciplinados, pero vieron ellos mismos que necesitaban el entrenamiento. El peli plata tomó nuevamente el mando del proyector y regresó la parte donde el dispositivo marcó una línea en el nivel específico de llamas.

—Cuando el Teniente tomó el arma, el dispositivo detectó que solo era lo que le quedaba de ellas, cuando eso sucede te da el aviso, si las quieres usar o no, depende de ti. De lo contrario terminarán como el, si desisten en atacar, será más fácil utilizar las armas convencionales, en el caso de mi esposa, ella utiliza una lanza, cualquiera que sea bueno en armas de combate de larga, media y corta distancia serán bienvenidas en el entrenamiento y bajo nuestra supervisión serán mejoradas sus estrategias ¿Alguna duda?

Alguien levantó la mano y el de inmediato dio la aprobación para que hablara.

—Señor ¿De qué manera entonces entrenaremos para aumentar la resistencia con nuestras llamas?

—A eso precisamente iba, por ello los ingenieros crearon estos dispositivos portátiles.

Él tomó de la mesa un guante pero era del tipo que no cubría los dedos, sino que estos quedaban expuestos, en la parte superior había un dispositivo del tamaño de un reloj, pero eran un poco más grandes, donde reflejaba en la pantalla, la hora, el tipo de llama y dos niveles de llamas.

—Este dispositivo nos mostrará varias cosas, desde el nivel actual de llamas hasta el incremento realizado por el entrenamiento, aunque se preguntarán ¿Por qué marca la hora?

Todos asintieron, sin embargo y empezando a conocer su perversidad a su mayor nivel, el peli plata sonrió con malicia mientras señalaba a todos el gran mesón con los ayudantes del entrenamiento que vinieron con el de Japón.

—Primero deben colocárselos, luego les diré para que sirve ese indicador.

Sin chistar todos se formaron y ordenadamente fueron asistidos, cada quien cargaba su dispositivo en la muñeca izquierda, incluso él se colocó uno, todos debían portarlos para identificarlos como el primer grupo de entrenamiento.

—¿Todos lo tienen verdad? El dispositivo ya tuvo que haberles dado los niveles de llamas actuales y el tipo de llama pero ninguno muestra la hora ¿Cierto? Eso es porque en el momento en que se activen, ustedes no podrán quitárselo hasta que culmine la primera semana, además de que el detectará las horas de las comidas y descansos de todos, fuera de esos horarios ustedes serán sometidos a una carga similar a la que le sucedió al Teniente. Claro, es de más baja intensidad pero será suficiente para que se acostumbren a la fuga de llamas y aprendan a controlarla.

Todos se asustaron con lo dicho y efectivamente uno intentó quitárselo pero la parte que sostiene en la muñeca estaba atascada, el broche no cedió.

—Lo volveré a decir, no se asusten, sin embargo, esta primera semana será la más agotadora para todos, ya que esa fuga será casi constante y por ningún motivo, nadie debe saltarse las comidas y los refrigerios a inter horas que se darán a partir de hoy, es necesario que estén bien alimentados para que no colapsen, así como creo en el entrenamiento que ustedes realizaron aquí en China, deben creer en este entrenamiento que más adelante les ayudará a salvar vidas. Sin más nada que agregar su líder les dirá las últimas palabras antes de que se activen los dispositivos.

—Jajau~ Gracias Supremo Comandante Hayato, sus palabras junto a las acciones fueron razonables y de gran lección para mis hombres, estoy de acuerdo de que aquellos que solo quieren fama se vayan, necesitamos rescatar a la gente, no poner en peligros a los compañeros que están confiando en que les cuidemos la espalda para poder hacerlo...Por otro lado, al igual que ustedes estaré en el entrenamiento y también bajo el mando de los asignados, por lo tanto nadie debe sublevarse si me llegan a llamar la atención ¿Entendido?

—¡Si señor!

—Muy bien, los grupos serán divididos a partir de la próxima semana, mientras tanto pueden ir a descansar, ese será el primer entrenamiento, no se alejen de la base y manténganse en contacto con los médicos por si se fatigan muy rápido...A ver, entonces en tres, dos, uno. Son las 0800HRS del día Lunes, a las 0800 HRS del día Lunes de la siguiente semana se desactivaran los dispositivos.

En ese momento todos los cronómetros sonaron y sin previo aviso, todos llevaron la mano hasta su muñeca izquierda, sintieron como si algo los hubiese jalado, el peli plata nuevamente levantó la mano y explicó esa extraña sensación.

—Eso forma parte de la fuga de llamas, ustedes no la ven porque es muy pequeña, pero les aseguró que al final de la primera semana, la fuga será mayor. Con todo aclarado pueden irse.

Todos saludaron y rompieron filas, el encargado del entrenamiento caminó hasta el desfallecido Teniente y con una malévola sonrisa le señaló.

—No creas que te has salvado, a partir de mañana serás mi _Nuevo favorito_.

Así sin más se marchó junto a su esposa y el Supremo Comandante del continente, el encargado de la base seguía sin abandonar su sonrisa mientras que la esposa del peli plata al estar más alejada de ellos comenzó a reír.

—Hahaha...Dios Hayato, tu nunca cambiarás.

—Ya tengo a los tres candidatos para cubrir el déficit de los que están en Rusia.

—¿Esos tres?

—Así es Supremo Comandante Kykyo. Ellos tienen todo lo necesario para ser parte de los más fuertes del continente, ambos están preocupados por el arrogante, sin embargo he sentido su lazo de amistad, en momentos así es lo que se requiere, porque darán hasta lo último de sus fuerzas por proteger lo correcto.

—Ya veo, incluso evaluó eso, lamentablemente no tengo la capacidad total de distinguir ese perfil, pero que usted lo pueda hacer para el bienestar de todos es un gran alivio.

—Es una lástima que no pueda trabajar con los tres, bueno Lin, a ti te encargo a la Teniente Liu Ye, sé que mi subordinado podrá con el Teniente Alexi Tan, su carácter es bastante competente y eso es bueno. A mí me queda la diversión completa.

—Ten cuidado Hayato, es muy joven y tiene mucho por vivir.

—Tranquila, no voy a matarlo pero cuando culmine el entrenamiento ese ser arrogante morirá.

—Jajau~ Esta muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¡Claro, son asuntos de rutina y créame se lidiar con ellos muy bien!

—Sin embargo, las armas y este dispositivo me hace ver que la pasaron muy mal en Japón.

—Fue igual en todas partes, solo que ciertas personas previeron que sería una catástrofe, por lo tanto decidieron resguardar los equipos necesarios para futuras investigaciones y este es el resultado...Por cierto, veo que usted manipula las llamas, de otra forma se hubiese sentido mal.

—Así es, al igual que usted, también puedo extraer mis llamas para realizar un bloqueo a ataques directos y reforzar cualquier cosa que pueda utilizar como arma.

—Bien, entonces usted puede continuar con sus labores ordinarias pero le pediré de la manera más atenta que el resto del personal se mantenga en descanso, sacar de esa forma las llamas es una carga para el cuerpo y deben tratar de adaptarse antes de comenzar la segunda parte del programa.

—Fui muy claro, incluso yo estoy a su cargo en el programa, ellos deben obedecer y si se niega usted tiene la autorización para disciplinarlos, pero creo que con lo demostrado hoy nadie querrá hacerle enojar.

—Hoy fui suave, en verdad no deseo que me vean enojado.

—Sí, es un total fastidio, incluso yo prefiero dejarlo solo con su berrinche.

—¡Lin!

—¡Hahaha! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te da vergüenza admitir que pierdes rápido la paciencia?

Habló divertida la capitana mientras se adelantaba a observar los sistemas en los perímetros, era temprano y no tendrían mucho que hacer, los supremos comandantes la seguían de cerca.

—Ahora que lo pienso Hayato ¿No deberíamos revisar el perímetro completo?

—En estos tres días que hemos estado aquí no ha sucedido nada Lin.

—Tiene muy buena intuición Capitana Lin Zu, así es, yo también estoy extrañado de esta quietud, pero debido a que tenemos a mis mejores hombres en el programa, solo nos queda esperar que los nuevos asignados resistan.

—Cuando corresponda salir, yo me encargaré personalmente de hacerlo Supremo Comandante Kykyo.

—Nuevamente estoy agradecido por su colaboración.

De esa forma los superiores marcharon para las alambradas en las cuales fueron atendidos por los tenientes y sub tenientes.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El Teniente junto a sus compañeros fueron trasladados a la zona médica, donde el afectado descansaba, en verdad sentía que no podía mover ni un dedo, los otros dos lo observaban a manera de reproche, siempre salían perdiendo por su negligente comportamiento, la mayor de los tres habló o mejor dicho, se quejó, estaba sin hacer absolutamente nada en la lista negra de los superiores.

—No lo entiendo Wu ¿Qué demonios ocurrió allá atrás?

—Sí, yo estaba a tu lado, no escuché nada que te involucrara con ese sujeto, pero tu saliste a desafiarlo ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Yo dije en voz baja que tontería, pero él fue capaz de escucharlo a esa distancia, incluso sabía que los de la parte delantera de la fila hablaban en voz baja sobre lo grandiosa que se veía el arma, sin embargo el escuchó mi comentario ¿No es extraño?

—Pero ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas?

—Porque seguiré sosteniendo lo que dije, este entrenamiento nos hará perder tiempo y hay mucha gente que nos necesita.

—¡No seas idiota Wu, Ye y yo estamos preocupados por ti, es importante rescatar a las personas pero pienso que si hacemos tal y como se nos ha pedido el entrenamiento, rescatar a las personas de manera segura seria el ideal!

—¿Acaso estas dándole la razón a ese hombre arrogante?

—¡Cállate, nosotros estamos tan hundidos como tú, de eso no tengas la menor duda pero! ¿Adivina quién fue el causante de esto?

El mencionado masculló algo en voz baja mientras se daba la vuelta en la camilla, el otro joven se sentó de manera derrotada en uno de los taburetes que estaban su lado y la mayor de los tres seguía pensando de cómo los vincularon a los tres de un solo golpe, aunque no quería parecer paranoica, pero al pararse frente a ese hombre hubo un sentimiento de peligro que la mantuvo alerta hasta que rompió filas.

—No sé ustedes, pero ese hombre me da algo de miedo.

—Te entiendo Ye, también estuve frente a él, es como si fuese el propio enemigo...¿Acaso es el resultado de volverte el más fuerte entre los humanos?

—¿De qué hablas Tan?

—¿No sabes? El, junto a los Cazadores Legendarios y el Kokuyo Land derrotaron a la Hermandad, el líder era uno de sus familiares y lo asesinó, es lo que llegó hasta mis oídos, se les conoce como los Legendarios Daybreakers de Japón, incluso los demás se quedaron formando una gran alianza.

—¿El derroto solo al líder de la Hermandad?

Respondió el convaleciente Teniente al escuchar la gran hazaña, pues decir que derrotaste a un vampiro es una cosa, pero a uno de los líderes a nivel mundial son palabras mayúsculas, en eso su compañero se levantó a caminar mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo hablaba con ellos.

—Completamente solo, luego siguió y presenció la batalla final sin ningún rasguño.

—¿¡Ninguna herida!? ¡Hahaha! ¡Sí que son exagerados los chicos de la base!

—No es juego, el expediente fue leído por el supremo comandante cuando estabas entregando a la guardia rotativa en la ciudad, como tardaste la gente dejó de hablar rápidamente del acontecimiento, Ye estaba con el Teniente Chang en Pekín, por ello tampoco escuchó al respecto.

—Son meras exageraciones de la alianza en Japón.

—Venían con fotografías, el único que fue herido de gravedad fue el Cuarto Capitán Takeshi Ugetsu, sin embargo con la droga azul fue capaz de llegar también a la última pelea con los restantes de la Hermandad, cabe destacar que el también derrotó solo a un miembro.

—¡Dios, estoy de los nervios, además estoy cansada sin hacer nada, dime Wu! ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Horrible, parece que hubiese corrido los 30 KM sin los descansos en cada 1/2 KM, a duras penas puedo hablar con ustedes, pero esos dispositivos en sus muñecas ¿Qué hace?

—En este momento nos causa una fuga mínima de llamas, a medida que pasen los días se incrementará hasta que se culmine y nuestro nivel sea igual a nuestra llama vital, mira la gráfica.

Ella se acercó y le mostró como el dispositivo marcaba el nivel de la llama vital y al lado la casi inexistente llama de la cual debía servirse para usar el arma, el nuevamente se acomodó en la camilla y por primera vez miraba preocupado a sus compañeros, esta vez si estaban en un lio mayor y lo peor tenia de entrenador personal al lider de los mas fuertes Daybreakers del mundo.

—L-Lo siento chicos, siempre los meto en problemas por mi gran boca.

—Eso es extraño en ti Wu, pero tranquilo, ya te lo dijimos, los tres estamos en este rollo y juntos saldremos de él. Bien, duerme, yo también haré lo mismo y tú también Ye, esta cosa me tiene agotado y no hemos llegado al medio día.

—¿Estarás bien Wu?

—Si Ye, ve a descansar, nos veremos en el almuerzo.

Así ambos salieron de la sala médica, aun preocupados por los que se les vendría pronto, no tenían de otra que seguir las órdenes de descansar y no esforzarse más de la cuenta, no querían hacer quedar mal a su propio líder.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de revisar cada arma del perímetro y observar las zonas que representaban un peligro donde podrían infiltrarse fueron anotadas en las actividades que debían trabajar por esa semana, rápidamente se había hecho medio día, el grupo de entrenamiento fue el primero en adentrarse al comedor, se notaba la palidez en sus rostros, en verdad era un gran esfuerzo, lo más extraño fue que todos los puestos ya tenían los menús servidos, sin embargo se sorprendieron por el gran festín que estaba al alcance de un cubierto. Más adelante estaban de pie los dos Supremos Comandantes y la Capitana que sonreían mientras les incitaban a tomar asiento.

—Como parte del entrenamiento deben alimentarse bien, así que el Supremo Comandante Hayato les trajo a la mesa carne fresca y tendrán raciones hasta que acabe el programa.

—¡Siiiiii!

La euforia no se hizo esperar, vaya tenían meses que no habían podido comer algo tan nutritivo, los últimos en tomar asiento fueron los Tenientes que traían a su compañero, ya que se notaba que aún le costaba trabajo caminar, pero por si fuera poco donde se sentaron eran los últimos puestos y allí mismo se sentaron los líderes. Los tres tragaron grueso, la guerra había comenzado el mismo día.

—Teniente Wu ¿Cómo se siente?

—¡B-Bien señor, aun me cuesta mantenerme de pie por mi cuenta pero estoy mejor que en la mañana!

—Te sentirás así hasta el final del día, por ello mañana a primera hora te colocaré el dispositivo.

—Permiso para hablar Supremo Comandante Hayato.

—Adelante Teniente Ye.

—Señor ¿No es muy rápido? El Teniente Daniel no se ve bien.

—Entiendo su preocupación Teniente Ye...

—¡Por favor Supremo Comandante, Wu es como un hermano para mí, no quiero que muera antes de hacer lo que nos prometimos!

—Ye...

Habló un poco exaltada la Teniente mientras su compañero se sorprendía por la defensa hacia su persona, el peli plata que ya había comenzado a comer, terminó con calma de masticar sus alimentos, se limpió con la servilleta para luego observarla por unos momentos antes de hablar.

—Teniente quiero aclarar algo, yo no vine a matar a nadie, sin embargo esta primera semana será la prueba definitiva, si el Teniente Wu no logra superar el margen de seguridad para manipular las llamas yo personalmente lo sacaré del programa, es por la misma razón que me haré cargo de su vigilancia, a partir de mañana todo el tiempo que sea necesario estará bajo mi mando hasta que finalice la semana.

—Señor...

—¿Está de acuerdo Teniente Wu?

—Sí señor...Por favor disculpe a mi compañera, lo hace todo por mí y ambos están en este problema por mi culpa.

—¿Problema?

—Si.

—Bien, ambos están disculpados, así que antes de que se enfríe la comida sigamos, esta increíble este menú.

Habló tranquilamente el peli plata mientras seguía disfrutando de la comida, el líder de la base sonrió mientras lo imitaba y la capitana sonreía mientras les señalaba sus propios alimentos. Ellos asombrados de lo escuchado asintieron y comenzaron a comer, no podían negarlo, ese menú estaba exquisito. Luego del almuerzo, el color había vuelto a los rostros del personal, eso era buena señal, por otro lado los Tenientes llevaron a su compañero a la sala médica, no deseaba estar allí, pero debido a que estaban preocupados, no dijo nada y siguió las instrucciones en silencio.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La mañana del segundo día de entrenamiento había llegado, se evidenció que a muchos les costaba trabajo llegar tan siquiera al comedor, pero cumpliendo su palabra no podían llegar tarde a las comidas y los bocadillos entre horas, tal y como lo predijo el peli plata el Teniente Wu estaba totalmente restablecido, desayunaba junto a sus compañeros, los cuales empezaban a mostrar señas de cansancio.

—Ye, Tan ¿Están seguros que están bien? Yo los veo más cansados que ayer.

— Ye fue ayer en la tarde a cosechar y le llamaron la atención, ya que se nos prohibió hacer alguna actividad que comprometiera nuestra seguridad. Por mi parte, también cubrí 2 horas al Teniente Chang, el cual estaba tratando de ayudar con las labores de vigilancia en los invernaderos, de igual forma fui severamente regañado... ¡Rayos, odio no hacer nada!

—Entiendo, pero por otro lado, hemos estado comiendo como reyes, Dios, desde ayer ha sido un festín en las comidas.

—Hahaha...Tú nunca cambias Wu.

—Por cierto Ye ¿Dónde están los líderes?

—Luego del desayuno tomaron una ruta directa al hangar, creo que ya están trabajando en lo que respecta a nuestra segunda semana de entrenamiento.

—¡Que rápido!

—Que esperabas, hoy es el segundo día, además escuchaste que si no superaban la franja de seguridad quedarían fuera del programa.

—Yo superaré esa franja, no me quedaré fuera del programa...

—¡Oye no olvides que a partir de hoy estarás bajo la supervisión del Supremo Comandante Hayato, ten cuidado de no hacerlo enfadar y si te pegunta algo responde con respeto, no quiero otro incidente como el de ayer, créeme verte colapsar de esa forma, pensé que habías muerto!

—Tan...

—Sí, Tan tiene razón, al mismo tiempo ten cuidado, sigo insistiendo él tiene algo que me causa mucho miedo.

—¡Ustedes son unos exagerados!

En eso fueron interrumpidos por el sargento encargado de esa zona.

—Teniente Daniel, requieren su presencia en el despacho del Supremo Comandante.

Los tres se miraron y el otro le respondió mientras terminaba rápidamente la ración de su desayuno.

—Gracias Sargento, me presentaré de inmediato. Ye, Tan, deséenme suerte.

—Suerte idiota.

—Suerte imbécil.

—Hahaha yo también los quiero ¿Saben?

Habló con malicia y salió a trote del comedor, sus compañeros luego de reír volvieron a su semblante preocupado.

—Enserio, suerte imbécil, ojala que no te autodestruyas en el entrenamiento.

—Lo mismo digo Ye, lo mismo digo.

Así sin más, terminaron de desayunar para dar una vuelta por la base, tal como se lo había hecho saber, estar sin hacer nada era el peor castigo que le podían imponer. El ruido por esa ala de la base era menor desde que los residentes habían llegado, al parecer ellos eran los únicos que dormían en esa zona, luego de pasar un tramo llegó hasta la puerta del despacho, tocó tres veces y le autorizaron entrar.

—Buenos días a todos, me informaron que quería verme señor.

—Jajau~ Veo que se ha recuperado por completo Teniente.

—Así es, además siguiendo las instrucciones no me he saltado ninguna de las comidas.

—Excelente, bueno tal y como fuiste informado ayer, a partir de hoy estarás en un periodo de 6 horas diarias con el Supremo Comandante Hayato, las cuales serán divididas en 3 horas en la mañana y 3 horas en la tarde, respetando los horarios de la comida, los cuales por ningún motivo debes saltártelos, es vital la alimentación.

—Lo se señor.

—Bien, en este momento él va de excursión por el perímetro externo de la base, así que debes acompañarlo.

—Así lo haré señor.

Habló con respeto el teniente, en ese momento el peli plata se levantó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba de pie, luego le señaló su mano izquierda, el otro entendiendo la señal la levantó.

—Bueno, como tus compañeros comenzaron ayer, no sería justo que tú empezaras desde el primer nivel, así que comenzarás con el segundo nivel.

El dispositivo una vez en su lugar se activó, la tensión se sintió de inmediato y por auto reflejo el llevó su mano derecha hasta la muñeca, pero sin que el Teniente se diera cuenta, el peli plata observó que el nivel requerido para pasar a la franja de seguridad estaba más alto que el de los demás, sí que tenía buena intuición para los candidatos, así sin más caminó hasta la puerta del despacho mientras dejaba a su esposa con el encargado de la base.

—Bueno me retiro, nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo.

—Señor, Capitana, con su permiso.

Se despidió el Teniente mientras que al cerrar la puerta la peli castaña suspiraba de nueva cuenta.

—Hayato definitivamente no tiene piedad con nadie, lo siento Supremo Comandante Kykyo.

—¿Usted lo cree? A mi parecer está manejando muy bien el caso.

—Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, difícilmente alguien lo hace desistir. Es por ello que insiste con este tipo de caso, le recuerdan a su antiguo el.

—La noto preocupada por algo Capitana Lin Zu.

—No le diré que no es nada, ya que sería irrespetuosa con usted, pero estoy preocupada por mi esposo.

—Entiendo, disculpe por mi indiscreción.

—No, disculpe mi falta de atención, solo que a veces recuerdo al viejo Hayato ¿Sabía usted que cuando le conocí lo apodaban Fire Storm Hayato?

—Interesante apodo.

—Hahaha...Si, en ese tiempo era impetuoso y respetaba solo a dos personas en la base, como yo venía de estas tierras fui criada para ser una mujer dura, así que ambos caracteres se encontraban desatando la verdadera tormenta, a veces éramos severamente castigados. Sin embargo un día descubrí que ese ser rebelde había perdido tanto en la vida como yo, que sufría en silencio y antes de buscar venganza por lo que le hicieron, estaba decidido a hacerse más fuerte para poder proteger a las personas y evitar que sufrieran lo que el sí.

—Comprendo, incluso yo perdí mucho en esta guerra pero al igual que el mi deseo es que acabe pronto y poder reunir a las familias que fueron separadas, por lo tanto me puse a la orden en lo que tuviese que ayudar para fortalecernos y hacerlos retroceder de una vez por todas.

—Usted sabe de su naturaleza, ya que para eso fue la reunión después que llegamos a la base, la verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo de que les diga a todos la verdad, pero insiste que mentirles está mal. Solo quiero que no lo lastimen más, a pesar de su existencia su aporte a la humanidad me parece más que suficiente pago, solo deseo hacerlo feliz y disfrutar mi tiempo a su lado, ya que el suyo será más largo mientras está pendiente de que ningún idiota vaya a cometer una locura similar a esta.

—Pero tal y como usted lo ha dicho, él no va a retractarse ¿verdad?

—Así es.

Terminó de articular la peli castaña mientras trataba de contener sin éxito lágrimas, estaba enojada consigo misma por no poder hacer más por él, sin embargo estaba orgullosa por su gran trabajo. El peli verde se levantó y ofreció su pañuelo mientras le hablaba.

—He hablado con él, aunque ha sido muy poca la convivencia me ha demostrado ser un hombre de confianza, no cualquiera logra esa hazaña con mi persona, ya que me caracterizo por ser un hombre que dispara primero y luego pregunta, pero sé que él estará bien, así que usted debe hacer lo mismo ¿No le parece?

—Tiene razón, lo siento, parezco niñita regañada.

—Jajau~ Será mejor que adelantemos los planes de acción que son para la última semana, tenemos muchos días libres.

—Por cierto Supremo Comandante ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo digo porque hoy es el segundo día.

—Por supuesto, no he sentido cansancio y mucho menos algo extraño en la muñeca.

—¿Puedo ver su dispositivo?

—Claro...

Ella al verificar la gráfica notó como la de él estaba casi llena, en pocas palabras antes del último día del entrenamiento no habría la necesidad de cargarlo en esa modalidad.

—¡Increíble Supremo Comandante, usted debe manejar muy bien sus llamas!

—Usted tampoco debe quedarse atrás.

—B-Bueno yo entrenaba con las llamas desde más joven, es normal cubrir ese requerimiento.

—En fin, aquí están los planos, tanto de las estructuras como lo de las posibles vías que tomaremos para acceder a ellas.

Abrieron unos planos en el escritorio y seguían tomando nota, para luego crear las posibles estrategias, que puntos vulnerables podrían cubrirse para evitar emboscadas.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La caminata por el perímetro había sido en solemne silencio, pues era de esperarse, se le pidió ser tolerante con su superior, además, no deseaba buscarles más problemas a sus compañeros. El peli plata escuchaba atento a todos sus pensamientos y trataba en lo posible no reír o metería la pata, lo primero era acercarse por el ámbito afectivo, no quería que lo considerara el enemigo, sino más bien un rival a quien superar, no sería sencillo pero tampoco imposible.

—Teniente Daniel ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Estoy bien señor, no me pasa nada.

—Si es así ¿Porque veo que está bastante pálido?

En verdad se sorprendió, primero; desde que habían salido de la base el siempre permaneció a su lado sin voltear, segundo; había procurado disimular lo mejor posible para que no notara que en verdad el dispositivo lo estaba llevando al límite, sin embargo cerca de ellos había un árbol y las raíces hacían de banca, el peli plata le invitó a que tomaran un descanso, bueno allí no se negó porque en verdad lo necesitaba.

—Lo siento señor, estoy algo agotado.

—No es para menos, pero tranquilo con que descansemos aquí ½ hora te repondrás.

—¿Enserio señor?

—No lo olvides, yo también lo cargo y mis llamas también están sufriendo una fuga similar.

—Lo había olvidado, usted junto a la Capitana Lin Zu también lo están usando.

Luego de eso fue silencio, al menos por unos 10 minutos, rápidamente fue el peli plata el que volvió a arrancar con la conversación, esa no era la idea al sacarlo de la base.

—Dime ¿Cómo conociste a los Tenientes Liu Ye y Alexi Tan?

El joven le observó unos momentos, la persona que estaba sentada a su lado despedía un aura diferente a la de la base la cual siempre era hostil, pero tampoco iba a negarse a eso, deseaba saber un poco de él.

—Fue hace 10 años, crecimos juntos aquí en Xi'an, aunque no éramos de familias acaudaladas nos encontrábamos camino a la escuela y al salir íbamos a una fábrica abandonada a jugar con unos desechos de computadoras, esa era nuestra vida hasta que ese fatídico día llegó hace 6 años. Íbamos aun en primaria, cuando veníamos de regreso distinguimos como unos seres uniformados le lanzaban dardos con tranquilizantes a la gente y al notarnos atacó a Ye, pero cuando decidió venir por nosotros ya nos habíamos adelantado noqueándolo y cuando le quitamos la máscara se volvió cenizas cuando le dio de lleno los rayos del sol de la tarde. Tomamos rápidamente a Ye y huimos hasta la fábrica abandonada, cuando el silencio reinó en el lugar no había nadie en esa zona de la ciudad, nunca supimos del paradero de nuestros padres y aprendimos a pelear para sobrevivir, hasta que fuimos rescatados y traídos a la base, desde entonces solo hemos entrenado para hacernos fuertes y luchar contra esas malditas cosas.

—Ya veo...

—¿Y usted señor? ¿Qué hacía antes del ataque de esas cosas?

—A diferencia de ti, nací en una familia acaudalada en Italia, tenía solo a mi madre cuando esos seres atacaron, cuando debíamos huir fuimos a parar a que unos conocidos de ella en Japón, pero como las cosas estaban tumultuosas un E-4 dejó mal herida a mi madre, el antiguo líder de los Daybreakers llegó y acabó con él, pero la herida recibida era mortal, ella lo sabía así que me hizo jurar colaborar con ellos para proteger a las personas, que fuera fuerte y nunca le diera la espalda a los que me necesitaran. Así sin más, ella murió y guardando mi rencor en lo más profundo decidí hacerle caso y aprendí a pelear para poder defenderlos a todos hasta que me eligieron como Supremo Comandante, no por mis logros, sino porque entendía algo simple.

—¿Algo simple señor?

—Sí, que no era la arrogancia sino la valentía lo que debía vivir en mí, durante todos esos años perdí a muchos compañeros, pero sabía que ser impulsivo no me llevaría a nada.

—Lamento mucho su pérdida señor, en esta ocasión quiero disculparme nuevamente con usted, fui impulsivo porque me preocupa la situación en la ciudad, somos pocos en cambio, ellos son bastantes y salvajes, no perdonan a nadie, ya no capturan humanos, los asesinan.

—Lo leí en un reporte, necesitamos que todos aprueben esta primera parte.

—Somos fuertes, lo haremos señor, ya lo verá.

El peli plata sonrió nuevamente mientras observaba a lo lejos el perímetro, luego le hizo señas al Teniente de que era hora de marcharse a la base.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La peli castaña luego de las revisiones preliminares del plan de acción, decidió que dar un paseo alejaría un poco las inseguridades que seguían creciendo en ella, pero en el camino observó como la Teniente Liu Ye, ayudaba a unos refugiados con unas cosas y al despedirlos vio como casi colapsa, pero logró sostenerse de la pared. Ella de inmediato se acercó para llevarla a un lugar para descansar.

—¿Quiere otra reprimenda Teniente Liu?

—Capitana Lin Zu.

—Vamos, estamos cerca del comedor y es hora del postre.

—Hahaha...Eso sonó a una orden.

—No, es solo que deseo hablar un poco contigo ¿Se puede?

—Por supuesto.

A paso lento llegaron al gran comedor, la mayoría del personal del programa estaba tomando su respectivo postre, la peli castaña la sentó lejos del grupo, fue por sus raciones de postre y después de probar el rico alimento comenzaron su plática.

—Veo que te preocupas mucho por ellos.

—Capitana Lin Zu...Si, la verdad es que ellos son lo único que sobrevivió a esta guerra y de verdad no quiero perderlos, creo que no lo soportaría.

—Me separaron de mis padres durante el ataque, estábamos de paseo y casualmente nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto cuando ocurrió y fui enviada en un avión a Japón, nunca más supe de ellos.

—Lo lamento.

—Sin embargo, encontré un motivo para seguir adelante y a medida que transcurría el tiempo ese único motivo se transformó en muchos, tal vez no encontré a mis parientes pero, gracias a los grandes esfuerzos que hicimos, muchas familias pudieron reunirse nuevamente y eso considero que es una gran meta, en esta guerra Teniente; no hay cabida para insubordinaciones, eso es lo que mi esposo quiere enseñarles a todos, pero en especial al Teniente Daniel Wu.

—Sé que causa muchos problemas, pero déjeme decirle que es algo que siempre lo ha caracterizado, nos metíamos en dificultades por su culpa, aun así cuando estuve en peligro el día del ataque, Wu junto a Tan, se arriesgaron por protegerme, por eso seguiré adelante en el entrenamiento y soportaré cualquier carga si eso implica protegerlos capitana.

—Bueno, veo que eso lo tienes muy claro, esperemos que no haga enojar a mi esposo, porque a decir verdad, él es horrible enojado.

—Tendré que regañarlo más de lo de costumbre...Muchas gracias capitana, en verdad me hacía falta platicar un rato sobre lo que está pasando.

—Respeta el entrenamiento, cúmplelo al pie de la letra y verás lo mucho que lograrás ayudar a todos aquí.

La teniente asintió mientras terminaba de degustarse el delicioso postre y con una sonrisa se levantó para llevar su bandeja nuevamente a la zona de bifet.

—Dios, Yin Pe siempre se luce, esto estaba exquisito.

—Sí que lo está.

—Con su permiso capitana, me retiro.

Así sin más la peli castaña volvió a quedarse sola, le gustaba el carácter de la joven, una persona responsable y preocupada por su familia, no había nada mejor para el cargo de sub capitán. Pero por otro lado estaba el hecho de que su verdadera misión estaba detenida, su entrenamiento aun no había dado inicio y no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de separarse _¿Qué podía hacer para detener a esos seres a infiltrarse en su cabeza?_ La verdad, no lo sabía, le propuso algo a su esposo, sin embargo lo hizo por impulso, no sabía exactamente cómo podría lograr mantenerlos al margen pensando solo en él. Bien, ya no quería pensar más, se sentía terriblemente sola en ese momento, incluso todo a su alrededor se estaba volviendo muy frío. Se puso de pie, luego de imitar a la Teniente decidió regresar a su habitación, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El Teniente junto al Supremo Comandante del extranjero llegaron al gran comedor, ambos tomaron el delicioso postre, pero mientras el teniente alcanzaba a su compañero, la joven Teniente se acercó al peli plata para comentarle algo que la mantenía preocupada.

—Supremo Comandante Hayato.

—Teniente Liu Ye ¿Sucede algo?

—La verdad es que hace un rato conversé con la capitana, pero cuando la dejé sola ella se veía algo pálida.

—¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

—Por la dirección que tomó creo que fue a los dormitorios.

—Muchas gracias Teniente.

Ella asintió a lo dicho y se alejó de él, para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué sucede Ye? ¿Por qué fuiste a hablar así con el Supremo Comandante?

—Si Ye, también me extrañó que te le acercaras tanto el día de hoy.

—Hoy hablé un rato con la capitana, pero ella lucia muy triste, a pesar de que sus palabras fueron lo que yo requería para levantar mis propios ánimos, se notaba distante, luego de que se retirara, se veía algo pálida, como si fuese a enfermar.

—¿Enserio? ¿Hablaste con la capitana? No es por nada, pero ella también da miedo.

—A mí me pareció una persona sumamente amable.

—Yo también hablé con el Supremo Comandante Hayato.

—¡Enserio!

Gritaron al unísono sus dos compañeros, él se tapó los odios por el grito y les mandó a bajar la voz mientras notaba como el peli plata luego de comer su postre se retiraba del lugar.

—Hablen bajo idiotas ¿Acaso lo olvidan? El escuchó mi comentario y yo estaba más lejos ese día.

—Lo sentimos.

—En fin, la verdad es que al igual que tu Ye, nosotros luego de caminar un rato conversamos un poco, hablamos lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que él, al igual que nosotros perdimos mucho y que ambos buscamos lo mismo, deseamos que esta guerra acabe.

—Fuis! ¡Enserio que es un hombre extraordinario amigo, que suerte tenemos, mira nada más como has cambiado!

—¿De qué hablas idiota?

—Que sus palabras llegaron más lejos que las nuestras. No lo tomes a mal Wu, pero Ye y yo no sabíamos que hacer contigo.

—Tan...

—¿ Estaba haciendo tan mal las cosas? ¿Estaba tan equivocado en mis acciones?

—¿Acaso ha llegado el momento en que admitirás tus errores, Wu?

Su compañero lo observó serio, luego dio una probada al rico postre y con una sonrisa derrotada le habló de nueva cuenta.

—Creo que mi primer error fue el querer protegerlos sin pensar que ustedes también querían lo mismo, obvié sus sentimientos transformándolo en excusas absurdas de que solo no confiaban en mí, que mi comportamiento imprudente los ponía en peligro...Y a pesar de todo, jamás me abandonaron por mis acciones violentas, tratando de imponer mi voluntad.

—Wu, nosotros...

—Lo se Ye, por eso lo digo en este momento. Tienes razón Tan, es hora de que admita mis errores, espero me disculpen por mis acciones del pasado, en verdad no quería perderlos, son lo único que me queda. Debo disculparme con mis demás compañeros por faltarles el respeto, todos desean ayudar y yo solo iba comportándome inmaduramente, pero más que nada, debo superar esta prueba para avanzar y así poder ayudar realmente a todos a que esta guerra acabe.

—Hasta que por fin despiertas, bienvenido a la base y al entrenamiento Teniente Daniel Wu, tu compañero Alexi Tan y tu compañera Liu Ye te acompañarán hasta que finalice y nunca dejarán que caigas.

—¡Hahaha...!¡Tú nunca cambias Tan!

—¡Hahaha...!¡Eso podría decirlo yo idiotas!

Rieron un rato, a pesar de ser el segundo día del entrenamiento, en ese momento no se sentían cansados, más bien la sensación era más simple, vivos, eso mismo los regia, lo disfrutaban al máximo, porque no morirían sin antes realizar sus metas, porque tenían mucho tiempo para invertir en este mundo tan basto.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli plata no quería lucir sospechoso, así que comió su ración de postre antes de salir en busca de su esposa, la notó extraña en el despacho, pero pensó que se estaba haciendo ideas erróneas por lo sucedido en el bosque hace días, pero si ella la vio mal, entonces estaba ocurriendo algo extraño. Luego de dar vuelta en el último pasillo caminó rápido mientras la llamaba.

—Lin ¿Estas aquí?

Al no recibir respuesta abrió más rápido la puerta solo para encontrarla colapsada entre la pared de la habitación que da con la ventana, sin hacerse de rogar corrió a auxiliarla, allí notó lo helada que estaba, pero en ese momento y gracias a su naturaleza se percató que la habitación estaba cubierta por llamas de tipo niebla, en pocas palabras, sus propias llamas.

—¡Lin, despierta oye!

Por más que la sacudía no reaccionaba, no le quedaba de otra, la colocó en la cama y pasó el seguro en la puerta, volvió hasta donde se encontraba la peli castaña y esta vez sus ojos cambiaron al brillante naranja e intentó adentrarse de nuevo a su mente.

" _Lin, escucha mi voz, responde si me escuchas"_

Por fin, había dado resultado, ella se removió un poco y a través de un susurro respondió.

—H-Hayato.

" _Si soy yo Lin ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? Me costó encontrarte ¿Dónde estás?"_

—E-Es un lugar muy oscuro y frio, n-no sé cómo llegue aquí, venia a recostarme porque no me sentía b-bien, pero cuando intenté acercarme a la ventana, el frio era tan intenso que no supe más de mi hasta que desperté aquí.

" _Lin estas desmayada, te encuentras en la habitación y tus llamas están esparcidas por todo el lugar causando esa sensación de frio"_

—¿M-Mis llamas?

" _Si Lin, no puedo obligarte a salir de allí, ya que fuiste tú la que te recluiste. Como no está Tsunayoshi-sama o Giotto-sama, podría herirte al tratar de forzarte y podría perderte para siempre"_

—¿A-Atrapa para siempre? ¡N-No, yo quiero salir de aquí!

" _Tranquila, no dejaré que eso pase, déjame pensar en algo para poder sacarte de aquí"_

—¡E-Está bien!

La verdad es que no tenía la menor idea de cómo ella fue a parar en su propio subconsciente, de cómo logró confinarse en ese lugar y manipular las llamas tan bien, eso era único. Pero no tenía tiempo de impresionarse, debía de empezar con lo básico a ver si servía de algo.

" _Lin, tengo una idea, necesito que tú misma te imagines una salida, pero no solo la pienses, siéntela como una salida, yo te repetiré lo que te dirás a ti misma, hasta que te lo creas, es una forma de lograr sincronizarnos y poder traerte de vuelta"_

—L-Lo haré.

El peli plata cerró sus ojos y comenzó a hablar suavemente una frase, simple pero que ambos deseaban desde lo más profundo de su ser.

" _La salida está frente a mí, por el sendero de la luz encontraré el camino a casa"_

—L-La salida está frente a m-mí, por el sendero de la luz encontraré el c-camino a casa.

" _La salida está frente a mí, por el sendero de la luz encontraré el camino a casa"_

—L-La salida está frente a m-mí, por el sendero de la luz encontraré el c-camino a casa.

Ambos repetían lo mismo, una y otra vez, pausadamente, hasta que por el lado de la peli castaña notó como la oscuridad empezaba a retroceder por la columna de luz que se hacía cada vez más grande, ella sabía que no podía desconcentrarse, seguía creyendo que esa era la salida y pronunciaba con más decisión la frase. En ese momento el peli plata sintió que ya era hora.

" _Lin te ordeno que despiertes...Ahora"_

En ese momento ella despertó exaltada, miró a su esposo y lo abrazó mientras comenzaba a llorar, el correspondió el gesto, la abrazó muy fuerte, que susto habían pasado los dos, en eso notó como la temperatura de la habitación volvía a la normalidad en cuanto las llamas de tipo niebla desaparecían.

—Lin ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡No lo sé, ni siquiera puedo explicar de cómo manipulaba llamas estando recluida allí Hayato!

—Tranquila, aquí estoy.

Luego de que la acomodara en la cama, él se acostó a su lado y nuevamente volvió a la serie de preguntas, eso no ocurrió por nada, algo tuvo que ser el detonante para desarrollar esa situación.

—Ahora si me dirás lo que te ocurre. Cuando volví del paseo con el Teniente Wu, su compañera se acercó a mí explicando si estabas enferma, ya que te había notado pálida durante el tiempo que permaneciste con ella.

—Yo...Lo siento Hayato, no sé qué me pasó, simplemente comencé a pensar en nuestra misión, de cómo tendrás que dejarme y tendré que luchar con esos seres que me atacarán con sus propios pensamientos.

—Lin...

—¡S-Si, lo sé, soy una tonta que se asusta por nada, pero...! Pero fue allí donde me empecé a sentir vulnerable, comencé a sentir ese terrible frio que calaba hasta mi interior. Hayato, yo misma por temor a quedarme sola me confiné en ese lugar.

—Lin, entiendo cómo te sientes. Perdóname, creo que hacer lo que hice contigo en el bosque te afectó más de la cuenta, sin embargo, no te he mentido en nada, deseo que lo entiendas ahora mismo porque tarde o temprano estarás cara a cara con uno de ellos.

—Lo sé.

—Sin embargo no es del todo malo, creo que es la situación ideal para atrapar a tu enemigo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Acaso lo olvidas? Los vampiros somos vulnerables a las llamas de tipo niebla, entorpecen hasta nuestros sentidos. Bueno, a mí no, pero tu enemigo al ser un defectuoso _Daywalker_ podrías engañarlo.

—Eso me dijiste antes, sin embargo, olvidas algo importante, yo no sé cómo llegué a ese lugar.

—¡Yo sí, y es mi deber ahora entrenarte para que crees una situación similar, que lo acorrales o en última instancia lo encierres en tu mente mientras acabas con su cuerpo físico!

—¿¡Acaso estás loco Hayato!?

—No, soy realista y es una de las mejores opciones que tenemos hasta ahora...Por cierto, ya encontré el lugar donde entrenaremos en privado, así que deberías de descansar un poco más, la primera sesión será esta noche.

—¡Tú y tus locas ideas, siempre termino haciendo lo que tú quieres!

—¡Hahaha...! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Hare siempre lo que tú me pidas!

—¡Imbécil!

Le recriminó mientras le alborotaba el cabello al peli plata que quedó como si una ventisca los hubiese azotado, ella volvió a reír y el burlándose de sí mismo alborotó las castañas hebras haciéndola reír de nueva cuenta. Luego de que llegara la hora de almuerzo ambos salieron de la habitación y al llegar al gran comedor se podía notar un leve entusiasmo entre el personal, ya habían aprendido a leer los gráficos del dispositivo y muchos estaban observando su propio avance, ni que decir de sus tres favoritos, no se notaban cansados. Fueron a tomar su propia comida, nuevamente la chef los dejaba sin palabras, un nuevo menú junto a una grata experiencia culinaria. Luego del almuerzo, el Teniente buscó al peli plata y siguieron sus rondas vespertinas.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Todos se retiraron a sus dormitorios, pero los siguientes en entrenar eran los esposos D'Lucius, luego de firmar los permisos requeridos para el espacio del perímetro externo de la base, ambos salieron de manera tranquila hasta una zona donde el alumbrado de la alambrada lo mantenía casi en penumbra.

—Lin ¿Estás lista? A partir de hoy, es aquí donde vamos a entrenar.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Está muy cerca de la base Hayato!

—Por eso vamos a trabajar en tus llamas, debes crear un espacio donde solo estemos tú y yo, nada puede escapar fuera de ese lugar ¿Entiendes?

—Lo intentaré, nunca he hecho cosas tan grandes.

La peli castaña se alejó de él lo suficiente como para desplegar su lanza, luego empezó a liberar llamas de tipo niebla mientras giraba su arma como si fuese una hélice, luego ambos quedaron atrapados en una especie de domo con luces y tal y como se lo había prometido al peli plata, no se escuchaba nada del exterior.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

—Son las 22:30 HRS necesitamos que este escudo resista nuestra batalla hasta alrededor de las 23:30 HRS.

—¡Hayato!

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Acaso quieres dejarme en coma? ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo y aún más con tus insistentes ataques hacia mí!

—¡Vamos no seas miedosa, si no puedes tenerlo hasta ese tiempo está bien, solo debemos empezar a probar la resistencia de tus ilusiones junto a tus ataques, no es nada del otro mundo!

—¡Bueno señor _todo lo sabe_ , empecemos de una vez, por cierto toma esto!

La peli castaña creó una lanza de ilusiones parecida a la suya al peli plata, ella le había enseñado a pelear su estilo y era normal que siguiera con la tradición de practicarla con él, ambos se pusieron en forma, aunque la cara de su esposo se veía maliciosa.

—¿Lista chiquilla miedosa?

—¡Hahaha...! ¡Por favor Hayato no me provoques o lo pasarás muy mal!

Y sin perder más tiempo ambos comenzaron la lluvia implacable de ataques con ambas llamas, la fuerza aplicada levantaba fragmentos del suelo en donde se encontraban, pero eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo, hacía mucho tiempo que no liberaban tensión de esa forma, era al mismo tiempo su pasatiempo favorito, dañar al adversario lo más posible y el ganador se comía en silencio todas las burlas, siempre había sido así, pero en esta oportunidad debían de enfocarse en la misión, por más que confiara en su fuerza, el enemigo la atacaría por otro flanco en el cual ella como humana era muy vulnerable. Cada vez que podía el peli plata cambiaba su llama principal por las otras que podía manejar, entre ellas estaba: la nube, la lluvia, el sol y el rayo, la peli castaña sabía todos sus trucos y los aprendió de memoria, por lo tanto no le sorprendía nada cuando le multiplicaba los ataques de la lanza o en su defecto recubría su arma con llamas de tipo rayo, por su parte ella reforzaba cada vez más las llamas, haciendo el impecable trabajo en el tiempo acordado.

—¡Suficiente Lin!

—¿Qué sucede Hayato? ¿Asustado?

—¡No tonta, mira tú medidor de llamas!

—¡Ahh! ¿En qué momento gasté tantas llamas?

Habló asustada la peli castaña, tal vez no notaba el cansancio completamente debido a que estaba acostumbrada a las misiones y las batallas frente al enemigo ordinario, pero ver que el gráfico marcaba el desgaste de más de la mitad de su reserva de batalla no le dio más opción que deshacer la ilusión por completo.

—¡Rayos!

—¿Por qué estas frustrada? Alcanzaste el límite que yo impuse.

—¡No fue suficiente!

—¡Lin!

—¡Cállate Hayato, mi enemigo es un _Daywalker_ , tú también lo eres y ni siquiera estas sudando, en cambio yo ya estoy exhausta!

—¿Quieres seguir peleando?

—¡Si estúpido esposo, quiero seguir peleando hasta que mis llamas se extingan, debo saber cuáles son mis actuales límites y tratar de alargar las sesiones, además de practicar la manera de trasladar la mente hasta ese extraño lugar!

—¿Lista?

—¡Ven aquí!

Nuevamente la batalla se había desatado, pero esta vez en el exterior, el frio ambiente la estaba ralentizando, sus ataques estaban siendo menos certeros, su esposo sin una pizca de piedad seguía atacando con la misma furia que al inicio de la sesión de entrenamiento, poco a poco las llamas de tipo Tormenta comenzaban a causar pequeñas heridas en su rostro, brazos, piernas. Aun así, la peli castaña seguía atacando, por lo menos estuvieron en ese plan un poco más de la media noche, hasta que ella misma retrocedió, jadeaba, las heridas se veían algo serias, sin embargo se mantenía en pie tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—¡E-Es suficiente!

—¿Segura?

—¡S-Si, fíjate, no pasé la línea de seguridad, en p-pocas palabras solo podré resistir una pelea de esta m-magnitud por al menos 3 horas!

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevarme al límite mujer idiota?

Ella lo observó unos momentos para luego comenzar su torpe regreso a la base, pero cuando pasó por su lado le dijo unas palabras a su esposo.

—Porque de no hacerlo, significaría que he dejado de existir para ti.

De esa forma ella siguió su camino. El peli plata maldecía internamente, que misión tan desagradable le tocaba, eran tantas cosas que manejar, pero al igual que ella estaba solo en el continente, sus consejeros estaban en otras partes del mundo realizando sus propias misiones, no le quedaba de otra, guardando su enorme orgullo debajo de la manga le tocaba lidiar con el humor de su esposa hasta que mejorara. Cuando se acercó a la alambrada los de guardia le preguntaron que si estaba bien, ya que la capitana lucia muy mal, los calmó diciendo que eso era parte de su entrenamiento de rutina, no era gran cosa para luego seguir a su esposa, era fácil, el rastro de sangre que dejó por todo el camino a los dormitorios era prueba clara de ello, eso le dio a entender que prefirió atender sus heridas, en pocas palabras una noche tormentosa por ese delicioso aroma en toda la habitación. Entró despacio, no quería perturbar la paz de ese lado de la base, sin embargo se encontró que ella estaba en el mismo lugar que la encontró al mediodía, cerca de la ventana, sentada en el suelo, ya se había vendado algunas heridas, pero en el momento que la mirada del peli plata se encontró con el de la peli castaña, esta hizo una acción que dejó al otro sin aliento, llevó su brazo a la altura de su rostro y comenzó a lamer sus heridas, tal provocación hizo que se le secara la garganta.

—L-Lin...

—¿Qué pasa?

—C-Cura rápido tus heridas, por favor.

—¿Por qué?

El otro pasó de largo hasta el baño, abrió el grifo y metió su cabeza en la helada agua, no quería ver eso de nuevo, esa mera provocación causó demasiados estragos, el olor definitivamente lo tenía alterado, pero eso no se comparaba a nada, lo mejor sería salir de allí, dormir en otro lugar era la mejor opción. Cuando se dispuso a salir del baño y la observó de nueva cuenta colapsó, la peli castaña se asustó, su esposo se agarraba el pecho mientras clavaba al suelo su rostro.

—¡Hayato! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Ahh…! ¡L-Lin, a-aléjate de mí, por f-favor!

—¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Habla! ¿Dónde te duele y porque?

Al parecer todo fue inútil y cuando menos se percató, los páleles se intercambiaron, la que estaba clavada al suelo fue la peli castaña, la mirada de su esposo era la propia de un depredador a punto de devorar su presa, tal vez su treta de jugar con él no fue lo adecuado, aun mas con lo difícil que estaba siendo con las pocas provisiones que trajo de Japón, bueno, no sabía si su esposo estaba consciente, pero si podía aliviar un poco su sed, no había nada de malo darle su sangre a él.

—Hazlo Hayato, tienes sed ¿Verdad?

—¡L-Lin, n-no puedo h-hacerlo!

El peli plata seguía luchando contra su instinto, no deseaba convertir a su amada esposa en su fuente de alimento, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

—¡L-Lin, tu e-eres mi esposa, n-no eres comida!

—Lo sé, tu nunca harías nada para insultarme o herirme para tu propio beneficio, fue mi culpa el provocarte de esa forma, solo por esta vez Hayato, aliméntate, así sea solo un poco de mí.

Ella llevó su mano a una herida que tenía en el hombro, de manera abrupta la apretó abriéndola, además haciéndola más grande, lo que provocó una nueva hemorragia, gritó pero el peli plata le tapó la boca, luego bajó su cabeza hasta donde estaba la lesión y con una vehemencia jamás vista por la peli castaña, comenzó a beber la sangre, el soltó su rostro y llevó sus manos hasta ambos brazos para mantenerla fija. Podía darse cuenta de la desesperación de su esposo al beber y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan culpable como en ese momento, había cometido una canallada sin límites por su maldito orgullo, así que no pudo evitar llorar mientras decía una y otra vez lo que su alma deseaba liberar.

—Lo siento Hayato, perdóname por esto.

El peli plata reaccionó, levantó el rostro mientras su esposa lo miraba apenada, sin más se limpió la cara y la tomó rápidamente para llevarla a la sala médica, las demás heridas no estaban bien curadas y esa del hombro se la abrió de manera violenta, tendrían que agarrarle varios puntos.

—¡Maldita sea Lin, ya vamos llegando resiste!

Ella no decía nada, solo estaba acurrucada a él, cuando por fin dio con los médicos de guardia, estos se asustaron al verlos a ambos cubiertos de sangre.

—¡Supremo Comandante Hayato, Capitana Lin Zu! ¿Qué les ocurrió?

—¡Deja las preguntas para después, empieza a tratar sus heridas!

—¡Señor las suyas!

—¡No es mi sangre, es la de ella, yo estoy bien, apresúrense!

—Enseguida, vamos rápido la anestesia local.

—S-Sin anestesia.

—¡Capitana debemos puntear esas heridas!

—¡Lin!

—No te metas Hayato, doctor apresúrese, es una orden.

—¡S-Si!

Luego de que limpiaran las heridas más leves, venia la del hombro, de inmediato el médico comenzó con las puntadas, decir que el peli plata no estaba conmocionado seria mentira, su esposa se tragaba los gemidos de dolor a cada puntada, a pesar que los asistentes del médico estaban sosteniéndola, no había la necesidad, se mantuvo inmóvil mientras era tratada. Una vez finalizó ella se veía sumamente pálida, el doctor ya había tomado unas muestras para unos exámenes y por precaución le suministraron una pequeña cantidad de sangre de su tipo sanguíneo, a duras penas podía ponerse en pie, pero lo hizo y disculpándose con los presentes salió de la mano de su esposo, que no decía una sola palabra. Cosa que siguió hasta adentrarse a la habitación, el con sumo cuidado la acomodó en la cama, luego fue al baño a buscar los implementos de limpieza para quitar la mancha de sangre del suelo y el mismo quitarse el uniforme, el cual estaba tan ensangrentado como el que cargaba minutos atrás su esposa.

—H-Hayato...

—Ya casi termino Lin, enseguida regreso.

El peli plata se adentró al cuarto de baño, dejó las cosas allí, se limpió un poco y luego de colocarse una camisa limpia regresó a la habitación, el semblante de la peli castaña era terrible, le estaba doliendo muchísimo, pero actuaba como si solo estuviese cansada.

—¿Listo para dormir?

—Lin, las heridas te están doliendo demasiado, tal vez no exteriorices cómo te sientes pero te aseguro que escucho tus gritos desde aquí, por favor deja que te suministre la anestesia, al menos deberías de descansar tranquila lo que resta de la madrugada.

—No lo hare.

—¡Lin, escucha!

—No

—¡Escúchame mujer estúpida, fue suficiente castigo por parte de los dos, creo que ha sido bastante de nuestro maldito orgullo, te suministraré la anestesia y luego personalmente te obligaré a descansar!

—Perdóname Hayato, no quería hacerte eso, enserio.

El peli plata tenía el medicamento preparado por el médico, se lo suministró y luego se acomodó a su lado, tratando de no lastimarla.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte Lin, fui yo el que provocó esta situación tan terrible, mañana no haremos nada, me quedaré contigo hasta que las llamas del sol hagan su trabajo en rehacer el tejido por completo.

—El dolor está bajando, tengo sueño Hayato, duerme ¿Si?

Cuando dejó un beso en su frente, la peli castaña se había quedado dormida. En verdad, que situación tan complicada fue esa, nunca habían llegado a esos extremos, sus mentores siempre le suministraban lo necesario para no perder de esa forma el control pero lo que ocurrió momentos atrás lo tenían un poco perturbado, no sabía que la sangre humana fuese tan dulce, pero sobre todo el instinto casi lo lleva a darle de su propia sangre a ella, eso hubiese complicado mucho las cosas, entendía un poco eso, ya que, antes de salir le fue explicado que los _fantasmas_ tratan de resguardar a sus compañeros, por lo tanto la peli castaña lo era y por eso casi la transforma para sacarla de peligro. No quería pensar más en eso, por lo menos esa ración de sangre le duraría para varias semanas, era 100% pura y podría resguardar la del maletín hasta el viaje a Rusia, sin más se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormido.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El tercer día del entrenamiento se había alzado en la base, los participantes a pesar de presentar una nueva fase de fuga se veían activos, al parecer los prolongados descansos junto a las nutritivas comidas los mantenían balanceados en resistencia, sin embargo las noticias viajaban rápido y fue el grupo favorito de los recién llegados quienes se enteraron de la novedad.

—¡Oye Daniel, es tal y como nos lo explicó el asistente del médico, la capitana Lin Zu estaba gravemente lastimada, el Supremo Comandante Hayato tenía algunos rasguños pero lo espeluznante fue que las heridas más serias fueron tratadas sin anestesia y ella ni se inmutó cuando le estaban agarrando los puntos!

—¿Enserio? ¿Cuántas puntadas fueron?

—Él nos dijo que fueron 10 puntadas en el hombro, 3 puntadas en el costado y 3 en el brazo, hoy debería de presentarse para tratarla con las llamas de tipo sol y así acelerar un poco más rápido la cicatrización.

—Es terrible, ella de por si no se veía nada bien ayer.

—Te digo lo que me informaron, bueno me voy quiero comer, Yin Pe se está luciendo cada día con sus comidas.

El Teniente se retiró para dejar a los demás hablar con más privacidad.

—¿Qué opinas Wu? ¿Tú que dices Ye? A decir verdad, ustedes dos son los únicos que han hablado con ellos.

—¡Que voy a estar opinando Tan, algo pasó ayer y nosotros no escuchamos nada!

—Es cierto, así como se los comenté no vi bien a la capitana.

—Jajau~ ¿Preocupados chicos?

—¡S-Supremo Comandante Kykyo!

Ellos se colocaron en posición de saludo, el peli verde los sorprendió con la guardia baja, bueno él también se había enterado del pequeño percance de la madrugada, pero ver que el grupo seleccionado por los recién llegados estaba atento le aliviaba un poco, venía con su desayuno y les hizo señas que tomaran asiento.

—Tranquilos, son cosas de rutina, no es nada grave.

—¿Usted sabe lo que les sucedió señor?

—Sí, ellos aunque ustedes no lo crean están entrenando.

—¿¡ENTRENANDO!?

Hablaron los tres al unísono, pero el que estaba menos perturbado fue él tomó la palabra, mientras el peli verde degustaba su nutritivo desayuno.

—¡Disculpe señor, pero si mi memoria no me falla ¿Acaso no fueron ellos los que derrotaron a la Hermandad?

—Jajau~ Claro que sí, sin embargo tienen una misión de derrotar a dos adversarios formidables que se encuentran aquí en el continente y antes de dedicarse a ello nos entrenan a nosotros por si las cosas se complican.

—¡P-Pero señor, el derrotó solo a un miembro de la Hermandad!

—En esta ocasión, el enemigo es más poderoso que la misma Hermandad entera, ellos irán de ser posible a su propia muerte de no estar preparados.

—¡Si la situación es tan grave! ¿Por qué no se dedican a entrenar solamente y le delegan estas funciones a los que vinieron con ellos?

Despues de consumir lo que quedaba de su suculento desayuno, se limpió un poco la boca con la servilleta y los observó con su sonrisa maliciosa, de la cual era característica su personalidad.

—Porque no hay tiempo para reprogramar todo, con el poco personal y el tiempo corriendo en nuestra contra es lo que se puede hacer, por ello incluyéndome, debemos aprovechar la más mínima ayuda, lo que marcará la diferencia cuando todo se complique en el momento en que ataquen.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban su propia comida, que por más deliciosa que luciera, en ese momento parecía un simple adorno que admirar en la mesa. El peli verde se levantó y antes de despedirse les habló.

—Les recomiendo aprovechar al máximo el entrenamiento, luego serán los tutores de los demás hasta que la base entera esté preparada, sin embargo, como su superior tengo grandes expectativas en ustedes tres, nos veremos más tarde.

Sin más se retiró, los tres tenientes se miraron antes de ver la hora en el gran reloj del comedor.

—El Supremo Comandante piensa en nosotros, creo que lo dice por la atención que la Capitana Lin Zu y el Supremo Comandante Hayato nos tienen.

—¡Rayos, más miserables que vienen hacernos la vida difícil, más de lo que es!

—¡Cálmate Wu, debemos estar agradecidos de que tomaron la iniciativa de venir a entrenarnos!

—¿Qué me calme Tan? ¡Tú mismo lo escuchaste, ellos no están seguros de derrotarlos por sí mismos, son más peligrosos que la Hermandad y mira lo que nos hicieron a nosotros en estos pocos años!

—¡Wu, Tan, dejemos el tema para después todos están inquietos por la discusión!

Los mencionados voltearon y vieron a sus compañeros sorprendidos por la discusión, para disimular tomaron sus alimentos en silencio. En ese momento iba entrando el peli plata en busca de su desayuno; el joven Teniente se puso de pie y lo abordó cuando se retiraba con sus desayunos ligeros.

—Supremo Comandante Hayato, buenos días.

—Buenos días Teniente Daniel.

—Señor ¿Cómo se encuentra la Capitana Lin Zu?

—Por hoy no se presentará, posiblemente vuelva a sus actividades el día de mañana, con esto te digo que nuestras actividades quedarán suspendidas ¿Entendido?

—Sí señor.

Hizo una leve reverencia y sin más se retiró, sus compañeros lo abordaron para preguntarle lo que había averiguado.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que la capitana no está bien, tal vez para mañana camine por su cuenta, por lo tanto estaré a la espera mientras la atiende.

—Entiendo.

—Bueno, será mejor que nosotros hagamos algo, creo que probar una caminata en el turno matutino nos hará bien ¿Que dicen?

—Qué mandas mucho Ye, pero es cierto, vamos no me gusta quedarme en un solo lugar.

Así mismo ellos se retiraron.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli plata caminaba despacio por los silenciosos pasillos de esa zona, con una destreza única abrió la puerta con cuidado a la habitación con la comida, sin embargo la única presencia se encontraba acomodándose su cabello sentada en la cama, a lo que lo vio le sonrió con melancolía.

—Buenos días Hayato ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Lin, eso mismo quería preguntarte ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

—Me duele un poco la del hombro, pero de las demás estoy bien.

—Debes descansar, por cierto Yin Pe nuevamente demostró que es una excelente chef, mira.

Ella vio que las bandejas estaban adornadas con unas ricas ensaladas de frutas, pan tostado, café, zumo de naranja y unas natillas dulces, ella hizo espacio para que su esposo se sentara con la bandeja y comenzar a disfrutar el rico desayuno.

—Se ve delicioso.

—Ni que lo digas, bien empecemos, se enfría el café.

El peli plata tomó algo de ensalada de fruta mientras su esposa comenzó con el pan tostado y las natillas, no podían negarlo, todo estaba delicioso, pero se notaba que ella estaba bastante decaída, el silencio tampoco ayudaba, normalmente cuando ambos comían sus temas de conversación casi lo sacaban de sus casillas, pero era lo habitual, en este caso era diferente, para tratar de romper el silencio agregó algo, tratando de animarla.

—Luego de desayunar, esperaremos 1 hora más y luego iremos a la sala médica a la sesión de llamas, deben cicatrizar esas heridas.

Ella con su mirada fija en la ventana solo asintió en silencio, no deseaba armar un alboroto, pero comenzaba a preocuparlo, tampoco quería invadir su mente para respetar su privacidad, así que siguió disfrutando de la ensalada y el zumo de naranja. Ambos terminaron de desayunar, pero ella casi no consumió alimentos, trataba en lo posible de no darle la cara, cosa que el peli plata no soportó, se sentó frente a ella y le levantó el rostro, sus ojos reflejaban mucho dolor, cosa que lo asustó.

—¡Lin!

—N-No...

Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas y llevo sus manos para cubrir su rostro, seguía una y otra vez negando mientras el llanto se hacía más fuerte, él no podía verla de esa forma, le quitó las manos para tratar de hablar con ella.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡Lin, háblame...!

—¿C-Como pude hacerte eso Hayato? ¿C-Como fui c-capaz? N-No puedo perdonármelo, no puedo...

—¡Lin, te dije que no fue tu culpa, olvídalo!

—¡No puedo, no puedo hacerlo, tu eres lo más importante, lo más importante en mi vida y...!

No podía continuar, el abrió su mente para escuchar y sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo, ese dolor lo dejó mudo, estaba totalmente desecha _¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego?_ no eran sus heridas físicas, su corazón estaba a punto de quebrarse, la abrazó con cuidado e intentó hablarle.

—Lin, por favor, no sufras de esa manera, fue un accidente, a todos nos pasa alguna vez...

—¡N-No puedo...!

—Escúchame, puedo sentir tu dolor, debes olvidarlo porque si no lo haces yo también sufriré y también me seguiré culpando por empujarte tan lejos como sucedió en el bosque, por asustarte como lo estas ahora...Por obligarte a tratar con un monstruo como yo.

—¡Eso no es cierto, tú no eres un monstruo Hayato!

Gritó para afianzar su abrazo, eso provocó una onda de dolor en su hombro pero la mandó al diablo, esa persona refugiada en sus brazos estaba tolerando mucho por su estupidez.

—E-Está bien, lo haré, pero nunca vuelvas a decir algo así, nunca...Eres mi tesoro Hayato, te amo y destruiré a aquellos que osen decir algo parecido a lo que me dijiste hace un momento.

—Nunca lo diré si tú me haces caso y olvidas este asunto, debes reponerte, tenemos seguir entrenando Lin, la semana va a terminar y no tendremos mucho tiempo para los dos.

—Es verdad, ya me siento un poco mejor, vamos a la sala médica.

El peli plata se colocó de pie y cuando ella intentó hacerlo fue imposible, el dolor muscular sumado a las heridas no la dejaban levantarse, un poco cohibida le habló a su esposo.

—¿Qué ocurre Lin?

—L-Lo siento Hayato, no puedo hacerlo ¿P-Podrías cargarme hasta la enfermería?

Habló bajando su rostro avergonzada de solicitar semejante petición, su esposo con una tierna sonrisa la cargó con sumo cuidado y cuando ambos se miraron, el dejó un beso en sus labios mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de la habitación.

—No hay mayor honor que consentir a mi bella esposa...Tranquila Lin, el dispositivo, la pérdida de sangre y esa herida en tu hombro son el motivo por el que no te puedas mover mucho, verás que para la tarde ya lo harás por tu cuenta.

Ella un poco sonrojada asintió y escondió su rostro de su esposo mientras iban por los pasillos, solo se habían cruzado como a tres personas, las cuales saludaban y seguían su camino, nada que les preocupara. Ella estaba más tranquila, no deseaba ser una carga para él, por lo mismo tendría que lidiar con sus problemas, pero que mal rato el de hace un momento, no podía dejarse llevar de esa forma, tendría que entrenarse a sí misma para ser menos idiota.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El día pasó sin ninguna irregularidad, todos cumplieron al pie de la letra la rutina de costumbre, esta vez nadie hizo algo fuera de lo que podía cumplir, incluso los jóvenes favoritos se mantuvieron tranquilos, la sesión de las llamas de tipo sol hizo maravillas con la capitana, no tanto habían sanado sus heridas, sino que sus propias llamas estaban totalmente restablecidas. Ambos supremos comandantes daban un pequeño paseo por el helado perímetro mientras discutían unas cosas sobre el plan de despliegue en la ciudad dentro de 2 semanas.

—Estoy impresionado, estamos a casi a la mitad del entrenamiento y no habido ningún avistamiento del enemigo cerca de la base.

—¿Bromea? Ellos son astutos, con nosotros aquí se las piensan bien, sin embargo otra cosa es la situación en la ciudad.

— Jajau~ Exactamente, allá la situación es la misma, siguen presionando con los ataques sorpresa, resistimos, pero desde que ustedes llegaron fue que comenzaron a reducirse las bajas en mis tropas.

—Es lamentable escuchar eso, debido a la prioridad con el entrenamiento, no puedo abandonar la base y ayudar en la ciudad, pero si le prometo una cosa Supremo Comandante Kykyo.

El peli plata se detuvo cuando se encontraban cerca de la entrada de la base.

—El plan de la ciudad es el último bloque, una vez despejado será completamente de ustedes, por ningún motivo deben dejar que ellos ganen terreno, luego de derrotar a los integrantes del _Escuadrón del Juicio_ , todos serán libres.

Sin más se marchó dejando solo al peli verde mientras miraba en dirección a la salida de la base, hacia frio pero era tolerable.

—Por la supervivencia de la humanidad, eso espero, sé que ustedes no lo tienen fácil, así que daré lo mejor para aligerar un poco su carga.

Así sin más se marchó a su oficina, tenía trabajo y como su marcador estaba prácticamente en la línea de prueba aprobada, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. El peli plata iba despacio hasta su dormitorio, al adentrarse su esposa limpiaba su arma, le recibió con una cálida sonrisa mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Qué tal te sientes?

—Hayato...Bien, como puedes ver, puedo moverme con más libertad, aunque de vez en vez siento un pequeño calambre en el hombro.

—Es normal, esa herida fue seria.

—Sin embargo, me siento bien para entrenar.

—¿Quieres ir afuera a entrenar con este frio?

—No Hayato, incluso no soy tan idiota como para pensar tal cosa.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero que te sientes aquí para practicar el truco de la mente. Al menos para eso si estoy en forma y tú eres mi conejillo de india.

Soltó con malicia la peli castaña mientras guardaba su arma, el peli plata le alborotó el cabello y haciendo caso tomó asiento, ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en la cama.

—Lin esta posición hace que se me acalambren las piernas.

—Pero que quejumbroso te has vuelto Hayato.

—Está bien, a ver ¿Cómo iniciaremos?

—Estaba pensando en esto ¿Puedes tomar control de mi mente nuevamente?

—Lin...

—Cálmate Hayato, mira necesito aprender a reconocer la sensación, recuerda, debo estar atenta a todo, pero también quería preguntarte esto ¿Puedes tomar el control levemente? Digo, algo así como paralizarme sin que pierda la conciencia totalmente.

—Hmnn...Nunca lo he intentado, a decir verdad, cuando lo hicimos en el bosque, esa fue mi primera vez.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, la verdad no deseo hacerte sentir mal como ese día.

—Tranquilo Hayato, fue difícil pero ya lo superé, debemos intentarlo, debo practicar unas cosas...Empecemos, toma totalmente el control y luego los dos intentaremos pelear en mi mente, para tratar de encerrarte.

—Es algo alocado, pero es cierto, debemos intentarlo ¿Lista?

—Si.

El peli plata observaba con atención a su esposa, luego cerró sus ojos para abrirlos mostrando sus orbes color naranja, en ese momento ella sintió el escalofrío, tenía razón esa era la reacción de su cuerpo a la intervención con su esposo, pero tal y como ocurrió en el bosque, los pequeños sonidos comenzaban a desaparecer hasta que no supo más nada de su persona. El peli plata sometió la mente de su esposa sin ningún problema, levantó su mano y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, rayos como la amaba, era la primera vez que se sentía así en su vida, él ya la quería desde hace mucho pero ahora representaba su propia vida, su aire, algo vital. Sin querer la obligó a acercarse y le dio un beso, cuando se separaron, el liberó su mente, ella comenzó a pestañear, se sentía un poco mareada, pero fue algo momentáneo y observó a su esposo mientras llevaba la mano a sus labios.

—¿Me besaste?

—Así es... ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Algo cambió Hayato, tu posaste tu mano en mi mejilla y luego me besaste ¿Fue así verdad?

—Si.

—Está funcionando.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Antes que perdiera la conciencia dejé un leve rastro de llamas alrededor de mi cuerpo y donde tu posaste tus manos y tus labios, el rastro de llamas desapareció.

—No pude percibirlas.

—Esa es la idea, ya tengo el primer truco Hayato, ahora, esta vez inténtalo pero detén mis movimientos no me dejes inconsciente.

El peli plata estaba sorprendido, normalmente cuando sometes de esa forma la mente no te das cuenta de nada, que ella logrará ese truco fue un gran avance. Asintió a lo dicho y comenzó nuevamente, era su primera vez, no estaba seguro que tan efectivo seria.

—No te aseguro nada Lin, pero tratemos solo de hablar como lo hacíamos en el avión, poco a poco invadiré tu mente y bloquearé tus movimientos.

—Tranquilo, recuerda, solo es una prueba, a lo que esté totalmente acostumbrada a ti, intentaremos ir a ese extraño lugar en mi mente.

—Muy bien aquí voy.

Ambos se quedaron en solemne silencio, sus ojos naranjas observaban sin parpadear y ella volvía a sentir ese escalofrío, pero esta vez la voz de su esposo resonaba en su mente.

" _Lin ¿Puedes escucharme?"_

—Claramente Hayato, está funcionando.

Ella acercó sus manos hasta el rostro de su esposo, pero algo le impidió terminar el movimiento, lo sabía, tendría que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad, él era su tesoro, a cualquier precio debía alcanzarlo. Las manos de la peli castaña se estremecieron, cosa que dejó asombrado al peli plata, ella estaba luchando sobre su control pero estaba liberándose, intentó hacer presión y nuevamente se llevó una sorpresa cuando escuchó las palabras de su esposa.

—No Hayato, no pienso perder, lucharé para alcanzarte.

" _Lin..."_

Las manos siguieron su camino, nuevamente hizo presión y sus manos quedaron muy cerca de su rostro, la peli castaña intentó por todos los medios deshacerse de los brazos invisibles que la detenían en su cometido, pero de pronto sintió como la liberaban y alcanzó su rostro. Con una gran sonrisa habló.

—¡Hayato!

Pero fue inútil, la abandonaron sus fuerzas y colapsó, su esposo la atajó, luego con sumo cuidado la acomodó mejor en la cama sonriendo satisfecho por el gran trabajo que había hecho su esposa.

—Felicidades Lin, lo hiciste bien para ser tu primer intento.

—H-Hayato ¿Q-Que me pasó?

—¿Acaso crees que el pelear de esa forma no te pasará factura? Has agotado tu fuerza, no me refiero a las llamas, la fatiga por tratar de sacarme de tu mente puede dejarte fuera de combate, sin embargo, hoy has hecho grandes progresos.

—E-Estoy agotada, n-no imaginaba que fuese así.

—Tranquila, es tu primer intento, si seguimos practicando conseguirás resistencia y eso también cuenta...Ahora duerme, debes descansar mucho.

—No, q-quiero seguir...

El peli plata no pudo evitar reír, se quedó profundamente dormida, eso era bueno, esas heridas no estaban totalmente curadas y debido a su primera vez luchando con la mente, la mantendría al menos unos dos días quieta, no es tan sencillo recuperarse de una fatiga de ese tipo, por lo menos un humano no. La arropó y luego dejó un beso en su frente.

—Descansa mi amor, te lo ganaste, nos veremos pronto...Mas pronto de lo que imaginas.

Él se levantó y salió de la habitación, buscaría unas cosas, incluyendo un refrigerio nocturno ya que debido al paseo por el perímetro no consumió nada en el comedor durante la tarde.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La mañana del cuarto día del entrenamiento había llegado, todos se encontraban repuestos del cuarto arranque de la fuga de llamas, sin embargo el comedor durante el desayuno estaba muy animado, el incremento de las llamas era notorio y muchos estaban alardeando de sus progresos. El trio favorito estaba disfrutando de su comida cuando vieron entrar nuevamente al Supremo Comandante de Japón, pero como era ahora la costumbre el teniente a su cargo lo iba a saludar para preguntar por la salud de la capitana.

—Buenos días Supremo Comandante Hayato.

—Buenos días Teniente Daniel.

—¿Cómo se encuentra la Capitana Lin Zu?

—Tardará un poco más, debido a nuestro propio entrenamiento, sin embargo, luego de desayunar búscame en la alambrada del perímetro, seguiremos con el entrenamiento, haremos algo diferente hoy.

—Sí señor.

El peli plata tomó los desayunos y se retiró, dándole oportunidad al teniente acercarse de nueva cuenta a sus compañeros para llevarle la novedad.

—Wu, cuéntanos ¿Cómo está la capitana?

—Él me dijo que ella aún se encuentra convaleciente debido a su propio entrenamiento, por lo tanto seguirá en descanso, pero en mi caso dijo que después del desayuno haríamos algo.

—En pocas palabras, él se reintegrará a la vigilancia de nuestro entrenamiento.

—Así es, pero como no quiero llegar tarde, seguiré devorando la especialidad de Yin Pe.

El joven seguía emocionado comiendo su desayuno, los otros se vieron un poco preocupados _¿Tal era el entrenamiento entre ellos? ¿Era tan fuerte el enemigo?_ Lastimarse a tal nivel por el interés de mejorar en verdad que los ponía nerviosos, ellos estaban esforzándose más de la cuenta, todo por la seguridad del continente y el resto.

—Tan, sigo preocupada por la capitana, la verdad ambos me preocupan, están desgastándose y su misión aún no se ha cumplido.

—Ellos son fuertes, su mera presencia infunde temor, todos sentimos el peligro con ellos, pero concuerdo contigo, yo también estoy preocupado.

—No sean tontos, para facilitarles las cosas debemos hacer todo para superar este entrenamiento inicial ¿O me equivoco?

—¡Vaya! ¿Miren quien esta juicioso en la mañana de hoy?

—¡Oigan no sean así chicos, es la verdad!

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón, apresúrate o llegarás tarde.

—¡Si mandona!

—¿Quieres ser apaleado?

Todos rieron, la verdad es que se sentían muy bien, fuera de todo lo que les recordaba su día a día, las esperanzas regresaban como la aproximación de una nueva temporada.

El peli plata seguía su tranquilo paso hasta la habitación, tal y como lo había hecho días anteriores, con suma destreza abrió la puerta, se adentró silenciosamente, luego de colocar las bandejas en la pequeña mesa caminó hasta la cama donde descansaba la peli castaña, se veía tan tranquila. Con cuidado se sentó a su lado y cambiando sus orbes esmeraldas a su naranja característico del clan Vongola le habló en tono bajo pero claro.

—Despierta Lin, te lo ordeno.

La joven abrió poco a poco sus ojos, luego de observar su alrededor le habló a su esposo, pero este le contestó a través de su mente.

" _Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes?"_

—Y-Yo...C-Cansada...

" _Es normal, te lo dije, debes recuperarte y por ello seguirás en cama"_

—D-Debo...Entrenar H-Hayato.

" _No amor, debes quedarte aquí, por cierto, estas tan cansada que debo manipularte para que puedas probar algo de alimento ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?"_

Ella intentó reincorporarse, pero fue inútil, no podía mover ni un musculo, en eso volvió su vista al peli plata que la miraba inocente.

—D-Déjame levantarme H-Hayato.

" _¿Estas segura de que soy yo el que te detiene allí?"_

Volvió a quedarse callada cerró un momento sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que realmente su esposo no la estaba obligando, ese escalofrío que siente cuando él se adentra para frenarla no lo sentía, el simplemente le estaba hablando, con eso entendió que realmente ni siquiera debía de estar despierta.

—L-Lo siento, es verdad.

" _Por eso estoy haciendo esto, sé que debes descansar para recuperarte pero, estoy de acuerdo contigo con que no podemos perder tiempo, perdona pero como no puedes moverte por tu cuenta lo haré yo mientras te alimentas, luego descansarás mientras trabajo con el Teniente Daniel y luego pasaré por ti"_

—¿N-No es mucho para t-ti?

" _Tranquila, estaré bien"_

Ella lo observó mientras sentía que todo su ser no le pertenecía, como si se tratara de ella misma se incorporó en la cama y comenzó a tomar las cosas de la bandeja que le había acercado su esposo.

—C-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

" _Hahaha...¿Lo ves? Pareces una chiquilla?"_

—Q-Que cruel esposo tengo, se b-burla de mi mientras estoy débil.

" _Hahaha...Si, claro yo el malo de la película, vamos come que mi alumno favorito me está esperando"_

Nuevamente tomó sus alimentos y cuando se sació volvió a recostarse, su esposo la arropó pero antes de que se quedara dormida le preguntó sobre lo que haría, estaban a cuatro días del entrenamiento, aún era muy pronto para avanzar con las llamas.

—¿Q-Que pretendes Hayato? Wu apenas acaba de cumplir cuatro días...

" _Sé lo que estás pensando pero no te alteres con lo que te diré, él ha progresado más rápido que los otros dos, necesito acelerar ese progreso porque deseo que el lidere el grupo cuando me marche a Moscú"_

—¿¡B-Bromeas!? ¡Estás loco Hayato!

" _No estoy loco Lin, solo que más o menos se con que comenzar, es un ataque simple pero necesita mucho de las llamas, sería bueno que lo aprendiera, en caso de emergencia les daría mucha ventaja sobre el enemigo"_

—No lo mates ¿Entendido? Porque si lo haces, aunque te ame demasiado el siguiente en morir serás tú.

Habló con molestia la peli castaña, el otro se echó a reír bajito y mientras dejaba un beso en sus labios le respondió.

" _Está bien, el no morirá, duerme Lin"_

Como ordenó el vampiro Vongola, la joven se quedó profundamente dormida, el terminó rápidamente su desayuno y al arreglarse mejor el uniforme salió rumbo a la cerca perimetral donde le esperaban con bastante ansiedad.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La cerca perimetral era custodiada cada cuanto por un grupo de soldados, a pesar de ser de día nunca bajaban la guardia, eso le gustaba al teniente que los observaba desde su posición, no bajar la guardia, en eso precisamente debía de trabajar, el enemigo era rápido, confiaba en sus habilidades pero era un humano, sabía que tenía que mejorar a como diera lugar, no podía darse el lujo de caer antes de librar a las personas de esos despreciables seres. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó a su superior, este sonreía por escuchar sus pensamientos, era cierto, debía mejorar, pero esa era la razón por la cual cambiaría la estrategia, lo obligaría a mejorar rápidamente, lo necesitaba en condiciones para la segunda fase y así presentar su carta de recomendación, eso sí, únicamente aprobando su entrenamiento.

—¿Le preocupa algo Teniente Daniel?

—¡Supremo Comandante!

—Tranquilo, lamento la tardanza, bien es hora de irnos.

—¿Irnos? ¿Acaso no entrenaremos cerca del perímetro?

—No, tal y como te dije en el comedor, necesitamos hacer algo diferente hoy, pero este entrenamiento será un secreto hasta que finalice la semana con los dispositivos.

El joven teniente miraba sorprendido al peli plata que observaba una dirección en particular _¿Un entrenamiento secreto? ¿A él? ¿Por qué?_ Llámenlo curiosidad, rayos no, no era eso, sonaba extraño, no deseaba mentirles a sus compañeros, porque cuando le hizo esa petición, significaba que incluso sería un secreto para sus otros dos autoproclamados hermanos.

—¡Señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento! ¿Pero de que se trata todo esto? ¿Un entrenamiento secreto? ¡A duras penas puedo estar caminando por la base!

—¿Eso crees? Dime ¿Acaso no deseas mejorar?

—¡Claro que sí, deseo empezar de inmediato la limpieza de la ciudad…!

—¡Entonces no preguntes más, solo limítate a hacer lo que yo te diga y verás que serás el primero en salir de la base para atacarlos directamente sin que nadie este encima de ti! ¿Está claro Teniente?

Habló mordaz el peli plateado, cosa que hizo temblar al teniente, luego cobró la compostura asintiendo a lo dicho, el supremo comandante le imitó, nuevamente levantó la mano y señaló su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento.

—Iremos hasta después de aquellos árboles.

—Sí señor.

—Toma…

El peli plata le lanzó un pequeño bolso, el teniente al abrirlo notó unos viandas y observó extrañado a su superior.

—Estaremos todo el día ocupados, así que traje la comida aquí para aprovechar al máximo la luz. Si todo sale bien, seguiremos esta rutina unos 3 días más.

De esa forma siguieron caminando unos 5 kilómetros, fuera de la vista de los centinelas, al llegar a la zona boscosa encontraron unas rocas que hacían de muros, dejaron los bolsos y el teniente esperó las siguientes instrucciones.

—Tomaremos un descanso de 10 minutos, luego te explicaré cual será tu siguiente rutina.

—Sí señor.

Ambos se sentaron, bueno el peli plata caminó un poco más, buscó unos maderos, de inmediato comenzó a trabajar en ellos ante la atenta mirada de su aprendiz, este no decía absolutamente nada, miraba la acción y luego observaba el resto del lugar, no le gustaba esa zona, tres de sus amigos civiles fueron seriamente heridos cuando llegaron por primera vez a la base, los miserables salieron de este lugar y los emboscaron, a pesar de estar allí para defenderlos fueron lastimados gravemente. Los 10 minutos pasaron y el peli plata había terminado de arreglar las lanzas que posiblemente utilizarían para entrenar más adelante, se colocó de pie y el otro lo imitó para escuchar las instrucciones.

—Bien, el siguiente ejercicio será que corras hasta el árbol que esta al final de esta línea y vuelvas aquí, te sientes y esperes 5 minutos, luego repetirás la operación por al menos 30 minutos ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Habló con malicia el peli plata, le gustaba provocarlo, era muy fácil hacerlo enfadar. Sin mucha ceremonia el joven teniente asintió a las órdenes y comenzó la carrera, alcanzó rápidamente el objetivo y cuando volvió para sentarse colapsó, sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, a duras penas podía observar la prepotente cara de su superior, el cual tenía una maliciosa sonrisita, como si siempre hubiese sabido el resultado.

—¿Qué sucede Teniente Daniel? ¿Acaso no dijo que quería mejorar? Esto es solo un pequeño ejercicio de calentamiento.

—¡M-Mi cuerpo…!

—¿No le responde? Bueno es comprensible, sufres de la fuga de llamas y obviamente para el esfuerzo que hiciste consumiste parte de tus llamas vitales, cosa peligrosa ¿Sabes? Porque si no tienes cuidado, la consumirás por completo y morirás.

Dijo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, como la situación más obvia, este se sintió indignado por semejante trato, no podía entender bien el comportamiento de su superior, pero sin que el otro le diese tiempo de reclamarle se colocó de pie y luego de respirar varias veces para estabilizarse repitió el procedimiento, el peli plateado estaba riendo internamente, era tan obstinado, definitivamente era su favorito, la segunda reacción fue más rápida, el tiempo que le tomó fue menor pero esta vez sí colapsó, este se le acercó mientras veía su condición.

—Bien, creo que este es tu limite por los momentos, entonces haremos esto…

—S-Supremo c-comandante…

El peli plata extrajo sus llamas tipo sol y colocó su mano en el pecho del Teniente, el sobre esfuerzo causó un colapso en el sistema respiratorio, tendría que restaurar un poco las llamas que perdió por la fuga más el esfuerzo físico que incrementó dicho desgaste.

El dolor en su pecho era inmenso, le costaba respirar pero de inmediato notó como su superior lo estaba ayudando _¿Desde cuándo el Supremo Comandante manipulaba las llamas tipo sol?_ Él era de tipo tormenta, sin embargo lo agradecía, esa presión poco a poco iba bajando, en eso notó como retiró su mano de su pecho para colocarla en su rostro, cuando fue a hablar simplemente no pudo, se concibió tan débil que se dejó llevar por esa sensación quedándose dormido en el acto.

El supremo comandante luego de restaurar un poco sus llamas lo envió a dormir un rato, no podía quejarse, el inmaduro estaba mostrando una mejoría sin precedentes, pero tampoco podía abusar, al fin y al cabo era un simple humano, luego fue a sentarse mientras observaba los alrededores, era una zona muy tranquila, le agradaba en gran medida. Luego de un descanso de 2 horas el teniente fue despertando.

—Hmnnn… ¿Q-Que sucedió? ¿Por qué estaba dormido?

—Si fuesen otras circunstancias, hubiese dicho que por flojo te desmayaste…

Esas palabras ponían al otro de un pésimo humor, pero por respeto se tragaba su orgullo y solo se limitaba a ponerse en pie, mientras que el peli plata seguía hablando.

—Pero como no es el caso, esta vez debo reconocer tu buen trabajo, entonces como ya estas mejor vamos a comer, tienes ½ hora de retraso en tu postre.

—Disculpe señor ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo desmayado?

—2 horas, no mucho, eso me alegra, pensé que al menos estarías inconsciente unas 4 horas debido al procedimiento pero como te has recuperado ese ejercicio quedará para mañana, después del postre practicaremos con las lanzas que preparé ¿Sabes manipularlas?

—S-Si, nuestros ejercicios matutinos y vespertinos se basan en lecciones de _Tai Chi Chuan_ y normalmente utilizábamos lanzas.

—¡Excelente, entonces comamos algo, Yin Pe sabía que saldríamos, así que nos preparó comida adecuada para la ocasión!

El otro estaba por reclamarle, eso que hizo hace rato lo asustó, sintió que en ese instante se le iba la vida, pero conociendo el temperamento del superior sabía que este solo se iba burlar de él, para eso prefería morir, gracias. Ambos tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a comer un postre que podría llamarse así mismo almuerzo, basta decir que estaba delicioso y quedaron satisfechos. Después de un reposo de 15 minutos el peli plata se colocó de pie para empezar a explicar la siguiente rutina.

—Bien, antes que nada debo advertirte también sobre esta rutina, las volveremos a practicar mañana y pasado mañana haremos algo diferente, pero al igual que la primera consumirá mucha de tu energía y volverás a colapsar.

—Pero…

—¿Si…?

Dijo como dubitativo el teniente, a lo que el otro respondió de la misma manera, sabía que era peligroso lo que estaban haciendo, también entendía que era por su propio bien, sin embargo estaba preocupado y tendría que hacérselo saber. El otro escuchaba sus divagaciones, bueno, en verdad sí que fue algo riesgosa la maniobra, pero estaba presentando resultados casi de inmediato, el chico tenía mucho potencial, el cual no dejaría que este desperdiciara, el otro se armó de valor para exponerle sus dudas.

—Supremo Comandante Hayato, eso de hace rato fue peligroso, sin embargo me di cuenta que usted cuenta con los conocimientos básicos de atención médica ¿Por eso insiste en entrenar de esta manera?

—Si poseo los conocimientos, sin embargo trataremos que en esta ocasión sea menos el riesgo y sigamos avanzando, por cierto, antes de comenzar ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bueno, después del descanso y la comida me siento mejor.

—Entonces te lo advierto para que no te lleves sorpresas, lo que haremos creará una nueva sobre carga a tu cuerpo, pero es necesaria para que se acostumbre, de esa forma será más fácil que soportes la presión de tus propias llamas.

—Entiendo perfectamente por qué lo hace señor, así que no se detenga, quiero mejorar y si esta es la forma, seguiré adelante.

—Muy bien, para comenzar con el calentamiento muéstrame la rutina, pero hazlo con la lanza, luego te imitaré y finalmente haremos un pequeño combate para ver que tanto resistes en pie ¿Has entendido?

—Sí señor, estoy listo.

El joven teniente tomó la lanza y comenzó la rutina, el superior no podía negarlo, era muy parecida a la que practicaba diariamente su esposa, incluso el mismo, ya que era su compañero de entrenamiento. Después de terminar la rutina, él tomó su lanza y lo imitó perfectamente, incluso el otro palideció al ver que tan bien había imitado los movimientos, entonces llegó la hora del enfrentamiento, el teniente estaba un poco asustado, el aura de su superior había cambiado, sentía peligro, muchos escalofríos, no podía ni imaginarse las batallas en las que había participado, tuvieron que ser sorprendentes. El peli plata antes de comenzar le dio unas últimas instrucciones.

—Antes de iniciar déjame advertirte unas cosas: primero; pelearé enserio, segundo; no podemos superar los 10 minutos o estarás en peligro y tercero; espero que también me demuestres que tanto has aprendido en estos años que llevas en la base con el supremo comandante Kykyo ¿Listo?

El otro sudó frio, pero omitiendo la prepotencia de su superior asintió a sus advertencias, no deseaba hablar, porque en el fondo sabía que lo arruinaría y se prometió a si mismo cambiar para bien, por sus compañeros. El teniente comenzó el movimiento y de inmediato robó terreno, le aplaudiría, en verdad que lo hizo bien, pero como él era mejor lo esquivó, de inmediato contraatacó dándole fuertemente en la espalda con la lanza, basta decir que cumplía con sus advertencias y el golpe fue bastante fuerte como para enviarlo al suelo.

—¡Ahhh!

—¡Rápido, de pie, la pelea apenas está empezando!

El otro a pesar de estar aturdido por el fuerte golpe se levantó y nuevamente volvió a centrarse en su oponente, el peli plata movía con mucha destreza su lanza y caminaba de acuerdo a como se movía el teniente, sin más ceremonias el joven comenzó de nuevo la ofensiva y las lanzas empezaron a chocar, la fuerza aplicada en cada golpe demostraba que estaba dando todo de sí, no podía quejarse, a cada momento estaba convencido de que había encontrado un futuro comandante, no podía pedir más, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en auto superarse, eran más fuertes que aquellos donde solo quería golpearlo, reía internamente, no dejaba de repetirse, era tan divertido molestar a ese tipo de persona. Se retiraron mientras el teniente tomaba un poco de aire y se lanzaba al ataque, esta vez sorprendió al peli plata al seguir una lluvia de ataques que lo hizo retroceder, manejaba muy bien la ofensiva con la lanza, el ataque que le cedería tendría mejores resultados con lanzas. Sin que el joven se percatara, llevaban peleando alrededor de 1 hora 30 minutos aproximadamente, sin embargo ambos estaban ensimismados en la lucha, el joven olvidó el dolor, el cansancio, solo deseaba atacar y derribar a su oponente, por el contrario, el otro estaba pendiente de la condición de su oponente, sorprendentemente era tan obstinado que aprendió a acumular un poco de llamas para resistir de pie, eso se podría decir que era impresionante para un novato como él. Sin embargo, ya era suficiente, su reserva de llamas estaba casi extinta y aun manipulando las llamas de tipo sol, no sería suficiente, podría morir si no era cuidadoso, después de esquivar un golpe retrocedió y dio la voz de alto.

—¡Suficiente Teniente!

—¡No, aun puedo continuar…!

—¡Es una orden!

Pero fue imposible, estaba perdido en la adrenalina de la batalla, no deseaba hacerle más daño, pero debía aprender a obedecer órdenes y no tendría piedad aun estando peligrando su vida. El peli plata atravesó su defensa y le barrió con tal fuerza que lo hizo volar, cayendo de bruces al suelo, ese golpe había dolido como los mil demonios, eso lo hizo gritar y obviamente el resto de su cuerpo estaba pasándole factura, todo absolutamente todo le estaba doliendo.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡R-Rayos, rayos, rayos!

—¡Siga con esa actitud y recibirá más de lo que acaba de pasarle, por lo tanto le recomiendo que sepa controlar sus emociones Teniente!

Pero tal y como lo supuso, volvió a caer en un estado crítico, soltó la lanza y corrió para auxiliarlo, nuevamente entró en un colapso con el sistema respiratorio, pero también estaba causando estragos con el sistema circulatorio, vaya eso sí que lo tenía preocupado, tendría que acelerar todo con sus llamas, lo bueno era que al ser tan puras actuaban rápido y se notaba la mejoría casi de inmediato. El teniente debido al dolor sufrido estaba inconsciente, pero lo bueno es que el peligro había pasado, terminó de revisarlo y al notar que tanto su respiración como su corazón estaban trabajando con normalidad colocó su mano en el rostro del joven, para así mostrar su mirada naranja característica de un fantasma Vongola.

—Teniente Daniel Wu, escucha mis palabras, te ordeno que te levantes.

Al retirar su mano el joven despertó sereno, con suma calma se colocó de pie, su mirada para el peli plata era tranquila, dando a entender que seguía inconsciente, ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban sus cosas, el superior le señaló al otro que se recostara y colocara su cabeza en uno de los bolsos, de esa forma volvió a su descanso. El peli plata tomó su vianda, tenía hambre y comería su verdadero almuerzo, dejaría descansar al joven, pero con esas dos rutinas era suficiente, notó la mejoría, estaba preocupado de que no llenara sus expectativas pero se equivocó, el chico tenía talento, así que para mañana le presionaría un poco más.

 **Continuará….**

 **N/A:** Tercer capítulo, bueno las cosas no han sido fáciles para ellos así que por lo tanto deben resistir, están solos en el continente y deben superar los obstáculos que se atraviesen porque de una cosa están seguros, ellos se van a separar y no saben qué tan doloroso será. Bueno mejor de dejo de rodeos y allí vamos al próximo capítulo No se lo pierdan ;) ^^/

Bianchi se despide.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	4. China The Infernal Training Ends

**Daybreakers: The Legends.**

 **By:** BianchixGokudera25

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas de la Película Daybreakers, la Novela Gabriel "Amor Inmortal" Personajes Históricos Chinos, 07 Ghost, Pandora Hearts y Yu Gi Oh! Duel Monster.

 **Summary:** " **Continuación de Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad** " Después de derrotar a la Hermandad, un nuevo enemigo se alza en contra de la humanidad ¿Destruirán la Oscuridad o se sumirán a ella?

 **Pareja:** AngelinexGiotto, TsunayoshixYuuki, KyoyaxKyoko, TakeshixMaria, **HayatoxLinZu** , RebornxLuche DaemonxElena "Coockie" y DinoxAnzu.

 **Category** : MA+

 **Advertencia:** AU "Universo Alternativo" y "Crossover" vocabulario fuerte, escenas de SEXO. Líder Daybreakers Kykyo.

 **Capítulo 04** **(ASIA) China: El Infernal Entrenamiento Finaliza.**

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, los amigos del joven teniente corrían a toda prisa por la base, escucharon que cuando regresó estaba inconsciente, una vuelta más y se encontraban en la sala médica, donde hallaron a su compañero siendo revisado por el médico de guardia, bajo la atenta mirada del supremo comandante japonés.

—¡Wu! ¿Qué sucedió?

—Cálmense muchachos, solo está agotado y con una noche de descanso estará como nuevo.

—¡Eso no responde a nuestra pregunta! ¿Qué le sucedió a Wu?

En eso sintieron peligro, por obvias razones voltearon donde el superior estaba con cara de pocos amigos, este caminó hasta donde ellos estaban y les habló bajo pero con voz que destilaba veneno.

—Escuchen ustedes dos, el Teniente Daniel estaba bajo mi supervisión, lo que suceda con él es solo de mi incumbencia ¿Entendieron? Espero que sea la última vez que actúen de esa forma en mi presencia.

Así sin más se retiró del lugar, los otros dos sudaron frio, casi colapsan, la manera en que les habló y su aura, ambos sintieron como si les hubiesen apuntado con un arma en sus rostros, eso sí que había sido desagradable. Luego de que el supremo comandante se fuera, volvieron la vista a su compañero, mostraba bastantes rasguños y uno que otro golpe, los cuales eran tratados por los médicos.

—Doctor ¿Enserio Wu está bien?

—Bueno, no quería hablar mucho delante del Supremo Comandante Hayato pero…Les seré honesto, muestra señas de golpes y eso solo significa que estaba luchando, cosa nada buena para él, la fuga de llamas debilita mucho al usuario y un desgaste progresivo podría causar su muerte si no es cuidadoso.

La joven al escuchar eso salió de inmediato de la sala, su compañero fue tras ella y después de un pasillo la alcanzó deteniéndola, sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía permitir que la sacaran del programa por insubordinación.

—¡Ye, espera!

—¿Qué espere que, Tan? ¿A que nos entreguen a Wu en un ataúd? ¡Lo siento, lo quiero vivo, muerto no me sirve!

—¡No puedes solo ir tras el comandante y reclamarle, Wu se buscó este problema y el solo debe resolverlo, no podemos cuidarlo por el resto de su vida!

El otro comenzó a caminar mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello en señal de inquietud, volvió su mirada a la alterada teniente para hablarle.

—Escucha Ye, también estoy preocupado, pero si hacemos algo es capaz de sacarnos del programa y eso definitivamente matará a Wu. Debemos confiar en que ese idiota resista el entrenamiento, por su bien nosotros también debemos mejorar, pero ante todo, debes aceptarlo.

—Tan…Esta bien, vamos quiero verlo antes de que termine la hora de visitas.

—Vamos.

De esa forma ambos volvieron a la sala médica, su compañero aun no despertaba y eso lo tenía inquieto.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de pasar por su cena fue directamente al camarote, abrió la puerta con cuidado y notó que su esposa seguía descansando, normal, sus heridas la debilitaron mucho, pero debía despertarla, le tomó demasiado volver y ella tendría una terrible hambre _¿Traducción?_ Un gran enfado con su persona. Encendió las luces, colocó las bandejas en su lugar y luego fue a sentarse a su lado, acarició su rostro y luego repitió el procedimiento de la mañana.

—Lin, despierta, es una orden.

La peli castaña fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, observó a su alrededor y finalmente a su esposo que le sonreía apenado, ya que notó como la vista se posaba también en la ventana mostrando claramente que era de noche.

—¡H-Hayato! ¿Q-Que hora es?

" _Son las 6:30 PM me demoré en el entrenamiento más de la cuenta, lo siento"_

—¡P-Por Dios, muero de h-hambre Hayato!

" _S-Si, si, por eso me estoy disculpando mi amor"_

—¡Espero q-que la comida haya valido la espera!

" _Hahaha…Sabes que Yin Pe solo cocina maravillas"_

—¡S-Si de las cuales tú me privaste!

" _Bien, mejor comamos ya o seguirás refunfuñando porque la comida se enfrió"_

Ella se incorporó, notó el suculento banquete lo que hizo sonar su estómago y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su esposo.

—Estas a salvo solo porque eres mi esposo, si fuese alguien más te habría dado una lección.

" _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"_

—Eso quiere decir que si vuelvo a pasar hambre como sucedió hoy te daré una lección que jamás olvidarás ¿Estamos claro?

" _Si señora, ahora come o devoraré tu parte"_

—¡Quita tus garras de mi filete!

El otro solo atinó a reír mientras veía comer molesta a su esposa, en verdad que odiaba pasar hambre, procuraba cuidar esa parte, una vez pasó y casi es apaleado por ella, a partir de ese momento procuraba no meterse en lo relacionado con la comida. Luego de acabar con todo decidieron darse una ducha, por cierto una muy movida, después de estar preparados para descansar, la peli castaña comenzó con su interrogatorio, ella no iría a dormir sin preguntar cómo había resultado el día del entrenamiento con "su favorito"

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento con el Teniente Daniel?

" _Excelente Lin, se podría decir que si te recuperas para mañana podrías observar a un futuro compañero de armas ¿Sabías que es bueno en el Tai Chi? "_

—¡Hayato!

" _¿Qué?"_

—¿Acaso estás loco?

" _Lin, vamos no puedo perder tiempo, necesito que el chico mejore rápidamente, no pasará nada"_

—¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el Hayato, solo han pasado 4 días y la fuga de llamas es agotadora como para que lo obligues a pelear! ¿Dónde está en este momento?

" _Está en la sala médica, descansará allí por esta noche"_

—¿Y todavía me dices que no pasará nada?

" _Así es, le coloqué 2 rutinas y superó ambas, lo atendí con mis llamas de tipo sol, no pasó nada, su recuperación es sorprendentemente rápida, mañana la repetiremos y pasado mañana la cambiaré a otra"_

La peli castaña le miraba muy molesta, el otro suspiró cansado, sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto, era peligroso llevarlo a esos extremos, sin embargo era la única forma de que mejorara rápido y atender sus entrenamientos sin problemas.

" _Lin, el chico tiene lo necesario para cederle mi técnica con las llamas de tipo tormenta, todos deben ser fuertes, pero él tiene la voluntad, las agallas y el deseo de protegerlos a todos, lo he visto y a cada momento estoy convencido de que él será un gran refuerzo para este lado del continente"_

—Hayato, por Dios, no me pidas comprensión sobre esta locura, te entiendo pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con tu plan, estoy preocupada por la salud del chico, tal vez tú quieras calmarme pero no lo estaré hasta que la fuga de llamas se detenga.´'

" _Tengo el consentimiento del Supremo Comandante Kykyo, trabajaré de esa forma con él porque así tu y yo seguiremos a la par con nuestro propio entrenamiento"_

Ella le miró severamente para luego darle la espalda en la cama, el otro suspiró cansado, así que para dar por finalizada la discusión le habló pero esta vez sin los pensamientos.

—A partir de mañana solo estaremos a 3 días de que finalice la semana con la fuga de llamas, te pido por favor confíes en mi Lin, estoy cuidando de el de la misma forma que lo hago contigo, no voy a permitir que muera porque si no tú me matarás ¿Acaso lo olvidas?

Ella recordó la advertencia de la mañana y no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa, sí que lo recordaba, le dijo que si le pasaba algo malo aunque lo amara lo mataría, luego suspiró cansada, se volteó y dejó un beso en sus labios para mirarlo profundamente.

—Confiaré en ti Hayato, sabes que nunca dudo de tus decisiones, pero dímelo nuevamente, dime que tendrás mucho cuidado con él.

—Te lo prometo Lin, no va a pasar nada, lo cuidaré bien y dejaré que participes la próxima vez a un entrenamiento para que veas que él no corre peligro.

—Está bien, entonces vamos a dormir, tú debes madrugar y yo también, debo empezar a estirar mis músculos, estar acostada todo el tiempo atrofiará mi condición.

—¡Hahaha! Pero que exagerada eres, solo has estado acostada dos días, vaya.

—¡Cállate y duérmete!

El peli plateado después de reír le dio un beso y ambos decidieron descansar, era cierto, tenían que descansar porque al día siguiente le tocaba atender dos entrenamientos.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Habían pasado 5 días, nuevamente el humor en los grupos bajo el entrenamiento era mejor, sus llamas mostraban una gran mejoría, casi todas estaban en el límite de seguridad, dando a entender que comenzaban a acumular la fracción para las armas, eso significaba que todos irían a la segunda etapa, lamentablemente los compañeros del teniente no compartían la misma alegría, se dispusieron a comer en silencio para luego marcharse de inmediato a la sala médica, necesitaban saber cómo seguía su amigo. No demoraron mucho, pero su sorpresa fue que el teniente estaba de pie y terminaba su desayuno, volvió la vista a ellos y se sorprendió al verlos a la cara.

—¿Ye, Tan? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esas caras tan sorprendidas?

—¡Wu! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

—¿Cómo que porque? ¡Ayer llegaste inconsciente de tu entrenamiento con el supremo comandante! ¿Y aun preguntas que porque?

—Ah eso, bueno chicos, tranquilos no es nada.

—¿Qué?

El joven teniente terminó rápidamente lo que había en la bandeja, tomó la chaqueta y antes de alejarse de ellos a paso veloz les habló.

—Enserio, es tal y como les dije, no es nada, la semana está a punto de finalizar y el siguiente entrenamiento será con las armas, por eso deben descansar, yo por mi parte estaré bien.

De esa forma siguió hasta salir de la sala médica dejando a sus compañeros atónitos _¿Qué no pasaba nada?_ No podían entenderlo, él nunca les ocultaba nada, pero en esta ocasión los dejó sin habla, claro que estaba pasando algo, además grave porque estaba herido, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí, el otro le miró haciéndole entender que debían abandonar la sala.

—Tan, es la primera vez que Wu nos oculta algo, no puedo creerlo.

—No te angusties Ye, lo importante es que se veía con buen semblante y si lo está ocultando es para no preocuparnos.

—Pues no está resultando, yo sigo preocupada. Lo siento Tan, me voy a la habitación, no me siento bien.

De esa forma la joven teniente tomó una ruta diferente, sabía que ella estaba dolida por la acción de su compañero, sin embargo apoyaba que el siguiera en ese entrenamiento, su amigo debía mejorar muchas cosas, incluyendo su carácter y si esa oportunidad era con el Supremo Comandante extranjero, no diría nada mas o insistiría. Suspiró, decidió que observaría los huertos con los civiles, eso era mejor que no hacer nada.

El peli plateado junto a su esposa, llegaban a desayunar, en eso se encontraron al peli verde que los abordó para invitarlos a sentarse juntos.

—Buenos días supremo comandante Kykyo.

—Buenos días a ambos, capitana Lin Zu, disculpe si no la visité pero atendía unos asuntos de la ciudad.

—No se preocupe, solo eran unas pequeñas heridas, ya me encuentro mejor y seguiré en el entrenamiento con mi esposo.

—No debería esforzarse demasiado.

—Lo mismo le digo, pero ella es muy persistente.

—¡Hayato!

—Jajau~ Entiendo, por otro lado ¿Cómo va con el entrenamiento del Teniente Daniel?

—Es un chico difícil pero tal y como lo sospeché es muy bueno, tiene todo lo necesario para ser capitán de sus tropas.

—¿No peligra su vida forzándolo a pelear? Me enteré por el informe enviado de la sala médica que él llegó inconsciente y con claras señas de que entrenaba peleando.

—Así es, lo estoy entrenando aun con la fuga de llamas, necesito que gane resistencia para tolerar la técnica que pienso enseñarle.

El peli verde cerró sus ojos, luego los volvió a abrir para hablar nuevamente con el peli plata.

—Lo seguiré diciendo, confió en usted y en lo mejor para todos. Con eso le digo que tenga cuidado con él, aunque es muy joven e inmaduro sigue siendo uno de mis hombres.

—Supremo comandante Kykyo…

—No lo decepcionaré, verá los resultados de mi entrenamiento muy pronto, él debe mejorar antes de que finalice la semana para que la prueba con las armas no le tome muchos días, debo seguir presionándolo con sus llamas, debe soportar una gran carga de ellas para la técnica.

—Entiendo, bien será mejor que termine su comida, por lo que veo no puede esperar a la lección de hoy.

Ellos se extrañaron de las palabras del peli verde, cuando voltearon el joven teniente estaba parado en la puerta, arreglado y con una pequeña mochila, dando a entender que estaba listo para el entrenamiento de hoy. El peli plateado terminó su desayuno, fue hasta donde los chef le extendían unos viandas y así ambos se marcharon. La peli castaña los vio irse y preocupada habló con el peli verde.

—Lo siento supremo comandante, a veces no sé qué piensa mi esposo.

—Estoy preocupado, pero también estoy de acuerdo a que el chico mejore, muy pronto el no estará y necesitaremos a todo el personal capacitado para atender las emergencias, si supera la prueba de su esposo, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Ella no dijo nada, siguió con su labor de alimentarse y luego de disculparse con el peli verde salió del comedor.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La peli castaña caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a la cerca perimetral cuando vio a la teniente limpiándose las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, ella sabía el porqué de su estado, pero no podía hacer mucho, por ello decidió que era momento de entrar en acción también, la joven era muy capaz con sus llamas y su esposo dijo que los 3 serían postulados, por lo tanto _lo que es igual no es trampa_. Se acercó sigilosamente hablándole bajo para no asustarla.

—Los hombres a veces son unos insensibles ¿O acaso me equívoco, Teniente Liu?

—Capitana Lin Zu...Lo siento, que vergüenza que me vea en este estado...

Habló nerviosamente mientras trataba de cobrar la compostura, en verdad que le había afectado que su amigo la eludiera de esa manera, la peli castaña se acercó y le tocó el hombro en señal de confort

—Tranquila, soy mujer y ten la seguridad que me sentí igual por el imbécil de mi esposo antes de darme cuenta que era el amor de mi vida.

La peli castaña sonrió con nostalgia, invitó a la teniente a caminar mientras seguían conversando.

—Sé que mi esposo está forzando al Teniente Daniel, pero incluso yo siendo su esposa no tengo la autoridad para detener el entrenamiento, aunque le advertí que si le pasaba algo yo misma acabaría con él.

—Capitana...

—He sufrido pérdidas. Muchas a las que he llorado incansablemente, sé que te preocupas por tu amigo, sin embargo lo está haciendo para mejorar y ahora te lo digo a ti ¿Acaso no deseas mejorar para protegerlos?

—¡Por eso acepté unirme al entrenamiento, quiero protegerlos capitana, no deseo sentir el dolor de perderlos, ni mucho menos que otros sufran esas pérdidas!

—Entonces ahora soy yo la que te propone entrenar, en nuestro caso es más sencillo ya que nuestro atributo es construcción, se trata de astucia, sacar provecho de las llamas tipo niebla, la debilidad básica del vampiro.

—¿Va a ayudarme en mi entrenamiento?

—Solo si tú quieres, no voy a obligarte.

—¡Si quiero, deseo apoyarlos, ser de utilidad y trabajar duro para que acabe la guerra!

Habló firme la joven, luego de unos segundos bajó la cabeza apenada y le habló a la capitana.

—Siento no haberla visitado mientras estuvo herida.

—Tranquila, supe por Hayato que ustedes siempre preguntaban por mí, las lesiones no fueron tan serias y hoy retomaré mi propio entrenamiento.

—¡Pero! ¿No acaba de levantarse después de semejantes heridas?

—No te preocupes, ya te lo dije no fueron la gran cosa.

La peli castaña notó un pequeño prado al final de la cerca perimetral, casi no se escuchaba nada, elemento importante para su tipo de entrenamiento.

—Aquí está bien, antes de iniciar este entrenamiento debes prometerme que no dirás nada a tus compañeros ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—No me gusta mentirle a mis amigos.

Habló seria, recordando lo que había ocurrido antes, la peli castaña le habló nuevamente, tenía que ser así para prepararlos, incluso hablaría con uno de los del equipo traído de Japón para que se encargara del entrenamiento especial del tercero.

—No se trata de causar daño y solo serán unos días mientras trato de que tu llama mejore las ilusiones y cree armas resistentes.

—¿Podré hacer eso con mis llamas?

—¡Claro, incluso hay algo que estoy perfeccionando y si superas mi entrenamiento, también te lo enseñaré!

—Lo prometo, mantendré el secreto hasta finalizar el entrenamiento.

—Estaremos aquí tranquila, cualquier cosa vamos a la sala médica por eso insisto que sea en la base.

—Está bien.

—Bueno, antes que nada muéstrame tu dispositivo.

—Si.

La teniente levantó la mano y la peli castaña revisó el dispositivo, en verdad que tenía que darle una recompensa a su gruñón esposo, sí que poseía buen ojo para detectar buenos candidatos.

—¡Vaya, enserio tienes talento mira nada más que avanzada estas!

—¿Usted cree?

—¡Claro, creo que si comenzamos hoy con el entrenamiento para mañana en la tarde habrás pasado la franja de seguridad, eso sí que es un logro!

—Eso es esperanzador, está bien capitana, accederé a la condición y deseo comenzar con el entrenamiento.

—Bueno, cuéntame ¿De qué manera usas tus llamas en la ofensiva?

—Utilizó un látigo de 3,5 metros, con 3 ganchos de metal en la punta, puedo recubrirlo con mis llamas y tal como usted lo dice, al ser invisibles para los vampiros, mi arma es eficiente para ataques sorpresas.

—¿No has tratado de duplicar los ganchos? ¿Recubrir la zona donde lanzarás los ataques? ¿Copiarte a ti misma para tener mayor alcance?

La teniente la observó asombrada unos momentos para luego responder.

—¿Uno puede hacer eso con las llamas?

—¡Así es, yo lo hago, creo una zona que llamo territorio, en el cual, cuando los vampiros se adentran me dejan fácil el trabajo de exterminarlos, yo utilizo una lanza, la cual desmonto para Nun-Chakus y a veces, si son demasiados me duplico para acabar con ellos!

—¡Sorprendente capitana, no cabe duda porque los oficiales de Japón son tan famosos!

—Hahaha…No es para tanto, sin embargo, tenemos mucho que hacer, empezaremos a trabajar en las ilusiones, debes aprender a duplicarte para tener soporte y librarte de ataques sorpresas.

—Muy bien.

La peli castaña sacó su arma, tal y como lo dijo, estaba desmontada y la armó en cuestión de segundos, luego de concentrarse liberó una pequeña cantidad de llamas las cuales tomaron forma de 2 clones de ella. La teniente se acercó y volvió la vista a la del en medio.

—Así puedo duplicarme, ahora para poder manipularlos debes estar conectadas con ellos, serán tus ojos en distintas direcciones, en pocas palabras, una visión periférica para evitar emboscadas, los vampiros son rápidos, por lo tanto debes mantener una estricta concentración. Al principio es difícil, pero cuando lo dominas tu sabrás cuanto debes esforzarte.

—Es increíble.

—Haremos una prueba, yo me taparé los ojos e intentarás atacarme a la vista de mis clones ¿Entiendes?

—Si capitana.

Tal y como lo explicó la original se cubrió los ojos, la teniente tomó unas pequeñas rocas y se alejó un poco bajo la vista analítica de los clones.

—Muy bien, estaré de espalda a ti, ahora comienza.

Sin hacerse esperar la teniente arrojó las primeras 3 rocas, las cuales fueron eludidas de una manera impecable, era increíble, estaba de espalda pero sabia exactamente que hacer, cuando las rocas se acabaron, la peli castaña se quitó las vendas dándole la cara a su aprendiz y explicándole lo que harían a continuación.

—Fue increíble capitana.

—Tú también lo harás pronto, sin embargo empezaremos con tu primer ejercicio. Primero será crear un clon de ti misma, debes mantenerlo lo más que puedas y aprender de él, porque una vez que lo creas será una extensión de ti misma, tienes que sentirlo, compartir información, su conexión debe ser perfecta para que puedas usarla como yo. Intenta concentrarte en ti, imagínate a ti misma y dentro de lo que deseas incluye el hecho de que pueda ver, escuchar y hablar lo que tú quieres, vamos, inténtalo.

La peli castaña creó un espejo de cuerpo completo con sus llamas, la teniente se acercó, luego de mirarse bien cerró sus ojos, formó la imagen en su mente, deseo todos esos atributos y finalmente comenzó a liberar las llamas, poco a poco frente a ella se formaba su réplica, aun se veía un poco traslucida, pero para ser el primer intento la veía bien, ahora tocaba la prueba de comunicarse sin hablar, deseaba que le diera la mano y cuando lo hizo colapsó desapareciendo la ilusión.

—¡Muy bien Teniente Liu, eso fue increíble para ser tu primer intento, la creaste perfectamente, incluyendo los detalles que afinas después de hacer la ilusión real del cuerpo!

—¡C-Capitana…!

—Lo siento, descansa un poco, no te angusties, respira con calma y el dolor pasará.

Acatando la orden, poco a poco la joven teniente iba recuperando el aliento, sí que había sido duro, pero se quedó asombrada por su logro, jamás pensó utilizar de esa forma sus llamas había sido increíble. Después de unos 10 minutos la peli castaña la incorporó y ambas observaban el lugar, que bueno que no había nadie cerca.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, ya me siento mejor, me dio algo de miedo, pero fue increíble, nunca había hecho algo así con mis llamas.

—¡Felicidades entonces, por mi parte tienes un 100 bien ganado, enserio!

—Gracias.

—Y para celebrar, es hora del postre, vamos a los comedores.

La joven teniente asintió y al comenzar a avanzar casi se cae, la peli castaña la sostuvo y sonriendo le indicó que siguieran caminando.

—Tranquila, es normal que estés cansada, este es el por qué la orden de no hacer nada, es peligroso cuando intentas algo, ya que la fuga de llamas se incrementa exponencialmente al esfuerzo que haces.

—En pocas palabras, gasto más de lo que debo y por eso mi cuerpo se queda sin llamas.

—Exactamente, si no eres cuidadosa sufres de un colapso en el sistema respiratorio y finalmente en el sistema circulatorio, eso llevaría a un infarto inminente.

—Entiendo ahora la prohibición, perdone mis desacatos en los primeros días, no estoy acostumbrada a quedarme quieta cuando en la base hay tanto por hacer.

—Hayato y yo, sabíamos de sus capacidades, cuando digo esto, es porque incluyo al teniente Alexi Tan, los tres tienen potencial y la base necesita todo el apoyo posible, nosotros no estaremos por siempre aquí, enfrentaremos a un formidable enemigo y necesitamos que la base esté segura en caso de que fallemos.

—Capitana le haré una promesa, juro que superaré todas las pruebas necesarias y cuando la ciudad esté en control, pelearé a su lado, no la dejaré luchar sola.

Decir que no estaba conmovida por las palabras de la joven seria mentira, hacía tiempo que no veía tanta determinación en los jóvenes que asegurarían el futuro de la humanidad, con su mano desocupada limpió una pequeña lágrima, sonrió para reponerse y seguir avanzando hasta los comedores.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Desde que salieron de la base el joven teniente estaba callado, sus pensamientos detenidos, lo único que estaba bajo su dominio era rabia y frustración, bueno tendría que obligarlo a hablar ya que indagar de esa forma no era divertido.

—¿Algo está molestándolo teniente? Esta más callado que lo de costumbre.

—¡No pasa nada señor!

—¿Enserio? A mí me acaba de sonar "Si pasa algo pero no es tu problema"

El otro reaccionó, que estupidez, por andar enojado olvidó con quien trataba, en pocas palabras, estaba jodidamente hundido. Detuvo su andar y el peli plateado lo imitó.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Bien? ¡No ha sido una mañana fácil, yo…!

—¿Acaso tu mal humor se apellidan Ye y Tan?

—Y-Yo…

—¡Dije que sería un secreto, veo que lo está cumpliendo, también sé que no es sencillo mantenerlo y es normal que se enfaden con usted por ocultarles algo importante, pero debe ser así, por lo tanto le sugiero que vuelva a la tierra y no se distraiga más! ¿Lo Capta Teniente Daniel?

El otro le observó furioso pero no había de otra, tenía que tragarse de nueva cuenta las palabras de su superior y atendió a la orden como todo un soldado preparado para la batalla.

—¡Sí señor!

—¡Perfecto, vamos, se nos hace tarde y hoy debemos hacer las rutinas de ayer!

Ambos emprendieron la marcha, pero el joven teniente volvió a hablar, no recordaba cómo había vuelto a la base, solo recordaba cuando colapsó luego del fuerte golpe propinado por su superior.

—Señor, disculpe ¿Cómo volví a la base?

—Tuve que llevarte genio, nuevamente desobedeciste mis órdenes y luego de la barrida que te propiné te desmayaste, así que sugiero más disciplina o sino habrá más dolor.

—Sí señor, me disculpo por mi insubordinación.

No sabía en qué momento habían llegado, ayer se había hecho eterna la caminata hasta allí, pero hoy no lo sintió tan lejano, también estaba su cuerpo, luego del descanso durante la noche le había caído bien, se sentía renovado, volvió la vista a su líder que dejaba sus cosas a un lado para comenzar de inmediato con las rutinas.

—Teniente ¿Recuerda la rutina de ayer?

—Sí señor.

—¿Qué espera entonces? ¡Apresúrese!

El joven dejó sus cosas y de inmediato hizo la rutina, fue hasta el árbol de la última línea, volvió y se sentó, esperó los reglamentarios 5 minutos y volvió a repetir la acción, nuevamente volvió y allí se dio cuenta de algo, cosa que sacó una maliciosa sonrisa de su superior.

—¡Vaya, hoy tiene más voluntad, si completa la última vuelta pasaremos a la siguiente rutina sin esperar mucho!

Lo estaba provocando, pero esta vez no caería en ese error, cerró sus ojos esperando la alarma de su cronometro y cuando sonó salió rápidamente para cumplir con la última vuelta y completar los 30 minutos de la rutina. El peli plata estaba satisfecho con el trabajo, cumpliendo con lo ordenado aprovechó al máximo las reservas de llamas para no colapsar, le indicó que se sentara mientras le explicaba lo que harían.

—Buen trabajo Teniente Daniel, ahora debe esperar 20 minutos mientras su cuerpo se recupera, por lo tanto hablemos.

—¿Hablar?

—¡Si genio, creo que fui muy claro!

El joven tomó asiento y volteó un poco su rostro, vaya que estaba molesto y su superior no se lo ponía nada fácil, pero cumpliendo con las órdenes esperó a que comenzara para atender la plática.

—Bien, hablemos de tus llamas de última voluntad.

—¿Mis llamas? ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

—¿De qué manera las utilizas en batalla? ¿Cuáles son tus armas? Veo que eres bueno con la lanza.

—Señor, uso muy poco mis llamas, normalmente utilizo armas de fuego y pocas veces la lanza como pudo comprobar ayer.

—La manejas bien, lástima, es un desperdicio que no puedas utilizar tus llamas para recubrirla.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Mi esposa utiliza la lanza y la recubre con sus llamas, debido a su atributo, ella las duplica, alarga o acorta a voluntad, en tu caso, es un desperdicio porque un ataque con llamas de tipo tormenta es más efectivo si es impulsado por este tipo de arma.

Dijo más para sí, que para el joven que analizaba las palabras, ya estaba aprendiendo a manejar el carácter bipolar de su superior, sin embargo _¿Usar sus llamas para atacar con la lanza?_ No se oía nada mal, le parecía una idea ingeniosa, le recordó a su compañera, ella utiliza el látigo y lo recubre con sus llamas para hacerlo desaparecer, sin embargo, su atributo era desintegración, llamas tan agresivas como la tormenta eran eficientes en fuertes golpes. Volvió la vista a su superior.

—Señor ¿De qué manera puedo extraerlas y recubrir mi arma?

—Veo que lo entendiste rápidamente, si, ese será el próximo entrenamiento, mientras tanto, debemos hacer que resistas más tiempo peleando.

—¡Ayer yo…!

—No voy a negarlo, me dejaste asombrado con tu resistencia, sin embargo, una cosa es crear resistencia y otra es ponerte en peligro, ayer cuando quedaste inconsciente, casi mueres, de no ser por mis llamas hubieses sufrido un infarto.

—Lo lamento señor.

—¡Vaya que lo hubiese lamentado! ¿Te imaginas todas las horas invertidas en ti desechadas a la basura? ¡Sí que soy afortunado!

—¡Usted!

—Sí, es más, vamos es hora de la siguiente rutina y recuerda…

El peli plata se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaban las lanzas, le entregó la suya al teniente para ponerse en guardia y terminar la frase.

—Desobedece una orden directa y sentirás mucho dolor ¿Listo?

Claro que lo recordaba, pero no se lo ponía fácil, nada fácil, deseaba ir ahora mismo y darle una paliza, pero que ególatra se había puesto, no lo soportaba un minuto más. El peli plata se divertía como nunca, tocar teclas, pero sobre todo, las correctas activaban al joven teniente, esos pequeños impulsos servían para avivar sus llamas, debía crear lo suficiente para extraerlas y practicar el ataque, ya había pedido a su grupo el bastón especial diseñado por Spaner, ese sujeto supo escoger lo necesario para esta zona del continente. Se dejó de tonterías ya que su joven aprendiz se fue a la carga y con el esperado entusiasmo, en pocas palabras, iba a divertirse el día de hoy.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La zona de los cultivos estaba sumamente tranquila, en pocas palabras, aburrida, en verdad estaba loco que terminara la semana, no encontraba la forma de jalar los días restantes. Notó como un teniente proveniente de Japón hablaba con un encargado de esa zona y lo señaló _¿Lo estaban buscando? ¿Porque?_ No estaba haciendo nada malo, es mas no estaba haciendo nada que era aún peor. El teniente que lucía adentrado en años le habló de manera cortes.

—¿Usted es el Teniente Alexi Tan?

—Así es.

—Soy el Teniente Takano Kitamoto ¿Podría acompañarme? Deseo hablar con usted y que escuche una propuesta.

—¿Una propuesta?

—Son órdenes de ambos supremos comandantes ¿Qué dice? ¿Desea escucharme?

Bueno eso era extraño, pero solo iban a hablar así que escucharía lo que venía a decirle.

—Vamos, deseo escucharlo.

Ambos tenientes caminaron en silencio fuera de la zona civil y luego de alcanzar la parte perimetral comenzó la charla.

—Teniente Tan, con usted no andaré con rodeos, estoy aquí por una razón y esa es de comenzar su entrenamiento secreto.

El otro se detuvo abruptamente y lo observó como si fuese un objeto extraño. Más el otro teniente mantenía su marcha lenta lo que obligó al joven a continuar caminando.

—¿Cómo es eso de entrenamiento secreto?

—No tiene nada de ciencia, tal y como le explico son órdenes de arriba y mi misión es supervisar su entrenamiento.

—¿Porque es un secreto?

—De sus compañeros, se determinó que usted es más maduro para aceptar las cosas, por lo tanto le adelantaré un poco de información. Está consciente que sus capitanes están divididos ¿Verdad?

—Así es.

—3 Capitanes en un continente es muy poco personal, por lo tanto ustedes 3 serán el reemplazo de los que se encuentran ausente, eso incluye al supremo comandante Kykyo que también se marchará a Moscú con mi superior.

—¿El supremo comandante se marchará?

—Así es, por lo tanto este lado del continente quedará desprotegido y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo, tenemos la cura, también las armas. Pero líderes, muy pocos, allí entra usted y sus 2 compañeros.

Ambos se detuvieron. El joven teniente le observaba asombrado por tantas cosas, pero lo que lo dejó pálido fue que a los tres lo habían seleccionado para reemplazar a los capitanes y al supremo comandante ausente.

—No puedo negarme ¿Verdad?

—Se equivoca, no es obligatorio que acceda y en el caso de sus compañeros sabrán esto una vez finalicen sus propios entrenamientos.

—¿Wu y Ye están entrenando?

—La teniente Liu Ye comenzó hoy después del desayuno, pero en el caso de su otro compañero usted sabía que entrenaba con mi superior desde hace días.

—Entonces ¿Ellos ignoran que entre nosotros estamos entrenando?

—Así es, es mucho más efectivo que, el que se distraigan por la incertidumbre del bienestar de cada uno.

—En eso tiene razón. Está bien, accederé al entrenamiento y guardaré el secreto.

—Excelente, yo seré su tutor en lo que resta de la semana y entrenaremos en el hangar 3.

—¿Usted va a entrenarme?

—Sí, aunque no lo crea fui parte del segundo escuadrón que realizó el asalto a la corporación hace unos meses atrás y estaba bajo el cargo del 6to capitán. Hibari Kyoya.

—¿Uno de los Aka Kyudais?

—Así es, mis llamas al igual que usted son tipo nube, nuestro atributo de propagación es efectivo si se maneja la resistencia o la dureza al igual que las llamas de tipo rayo.

—Ya veo, pero ¿No será muy obvio en la base? Prácticamente estamos entre el grupo entrenado.

—Mis compañeros se encargarán de levantar ilusiones tanto para su compañera como para nosotros.

—¡Eso es increíble!

—Todo por el bienestar de la base y los civiles que necesitan regresar a sus tranquilas vidas.

El teniente le indicó el lugar y luego de adentrarse a ese oscuro hangar, ambos tomaron asiento.

—Teniente quiero saber unas cosas antes de comenzar el entrenamiento

—Sí, claro.

—¿Que arma utiliza? ¿De qué manera utiliza sus llamas en ella? ¿Sabe algún ataque especial?

—Bueno, yo utilizo armas de fuego comunes, cuando me quedo sin municiones utilizo una ballesta y solo recubro las flechas multiplicándolas para mayor alcance, eso contesta la última interrogante.

—¿No le gustaría aprender algo diferente? digamos, una defensa para traspasar la ofensiva de su enemigo.

—Los vampiros son rápidos, por ello empleé mucho tiempo utilizando mis llamas para multiplicar las flechas y eliminar a la mayoría para enfrentar a los pocos que trataban de pasar mi defensa. Eso sería una buena idea.

—Bueno tengo algunas opciones, pero creo que la que más se adapta a usted son las Tonfas con aditamentos, eso incluye una cadena que puede reforzar con púas y sus llamas para desgarrar al que se atreva a pasar su defensa.

—¿Tonfas?

—Sí, viene incluido en el cargamento enviado desde Japón.

—Soy partidario de probar cosas diferentes, está bien, lo haré.

—Antes que nada debemos trabajar en la resistencia, debe soportar una carga enorme de llamas, por lo tanto practicaremos combate con estas Tonfas de madera...

El teniente se colocó de pie y a un lado estaban las armas, de las cuales le hizo entrega de un par al joven, que las recibió mientras las observaba.

—Sé que ustedes tienen entrenamiento en el Tai Chi Chuan, por lo tanto no creo que se le dificulte practicar con estas.

—Creo que no habrá problema.

Ambos se hicieron espacio y se colocaron en posición de ataque.

—¿Listo Teniente Alexi?

—Listo Teniente Takano, puede comenzar.

Ni bien había terminado la frase cuando el teniente le había robado mucho terreno para asestarle un golpe, pero se caracterizaba de ser una persona precisa con sus movimientos, logró esquivar el golpe impecablemente y colocarse en guardia para salir a la carga, de esa forma cuando las Tonfas chocaron podía sentir la calidad del ataque en la fuerza del golpe, no podía negarlo, era más fuerte que él, no cabía duda. Luego de unos 25 minutos de combate sin descanso el joven retrocedió y soltó una de las Tonfas, se sostuvo el pecho, cosa que inmediato detuvo la pelea, el Teniente japonés fue a atenderlo.

—Tranquilo Teniente Alexi, descansemos un poco, es el primer entrenamiento con la fuga de llamas, es normal que se agote de esa manera.

—S-Si, es a-agotador.

—Por favor, recuéstese por completo en el suelo, necesita que su sistema respiratorio no sienta presión y así puede estabilizarse más rápido.

Estaba de rodillas, no tenía mucho que hacer, se recostó por completo sintiendo alivio rápidamente, el teniente japonés habló por radio y a los 5 minutos llegó otro joven con una bata médica, pero igual pertenecía al grupo enviado de Japón. Se acercó al joven y lo atendió de inmediato.

—Teniente le suministraré llamas de tipo sol para estabilizar sus propias llamas, debe recuperarse rápidamente si desea continuar con el entrenamiento.

Mientras recibía su tratamiento, podía sentir el alivio a ese terrible dolor de hace un momento, luego su mirada fue para su tutor que le observaba tranquilo. El médico habló un momento con el teniente y de inmediato se retiró dejándolos solos de nueva cuenta.

—¿Ahora entiende el porqué de la prohibición de las actividades mientras estuviesen con los dispositivos activos?

—Sí, es una carga mayor, la misma función de una tubería a presión con una fuga, las bombas trabajan mas tratando de estabilizar dicha presión.

—Correcto, un sobre esfuerzo provoca un colapso en el sistema respiratorio, seguido de eso ocurre un colapso en el sistema circulatorio y como consecuencia un infarto inminente. Por lo tanto, el doctor Tadashi será nuestro soporte vital cuando estemos en el entrenamiento. Pero será por poco tiempo, al finalizar la semana la fuga de llamas cesará y no serán necesarias sus atenciones.

—Entiendo, creo que ya estoy bien, podemos continuar Teniente Takano.

—No hay que apresurarse, debe descansar un poco más. Dentro de poco cambiaremos la rutina y me temo que lo presionaré más, debe mejorar rápidamente, eso fue lo que me hicieron saber mis superiores.

El otro asintió a sus palabras, pero le preocupó por otro lado, él debía mejorar rápidamente _¿El? ¿Por qué?_ Dentro de sí sabía la respuesta, pero deseaba dejarla allí y hacerse el idiota de que no sabía nada, era lo más sano a esta locura que surgió de pronto.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El día había terminado, casi todos habían vuelto a sus habitaciones, a excepción de tres que por casualidad se encontraron en el cafetín tomando sus respectivas cenas, sus tutores también se encontraron y mientras se alejaron a cenar, les dio tiempo para que los tres hablaran un poco.

—Hola Wu, Tan…

—Hola Ye.

—Hola chicos ¿Qué tal su día?

—Nada fácil amigo, eso te lo puedo asegurar pero como lo dijiste en la mañana, la semana está a punto de terminar y solo debemos ser pacientes ¿no?

—A-Así es, espero no te estén presionando mucho Wu.

—El supremo comandante Hayato es una persona peligrosa, irracional en ocasiones, pero al mismo tiempo confiable, yo creo en él.

—Wu…

—¿Qué tal tu Ye? Veo que te llevas bien con la Capitana Lin Zu.

—Sí, se los dije desde un principio, cuando hablé con ella por primera vez, me pareció una persona amable y lo ha demostrado hasta ahora.

—Por cierto Tan ¿Quién es la persona que llegó contigo?

—Es el Teniente Takano, vino con el grupo de Japón, lo conseguí de casualidad por la zona de los cultivos y me contaba como fue el día del ataque en la corporación.

—¡Vaya, alguien que estuvo ese día allí, debió de ser sorprendente!

—Sí, algo así.

Empezaron a comer, pero debido a la extenuante jornada lo hicieron como si nunca hubiesen comido en el día. Por otro lado, los tres tutores hablaban entre ellos para saber sobre sus aprendices.

—Lin, Takano, cuéntenme ¿Qué tal su día con los chicos?

—¿Sabías que comenzaría con Liu?

—Nada sucede aquí sin que yo me entere Lin ¿Y bien?

—La teniente es una persona brillante Hayato, logró algo que solo lo haces con 3 meses de entrenamiento y lo mejor de todo que lo hizo bien en el primer intento.

—Lo veía venir, Takano ¿Cómo te fue con el Teniente Alexi?

—No puedo negarlo, posee una gran resistencia y es bueno aprendiendo movimientos nuevos, para ser su primer día lo hizo bien, sabe usted que soy estricto por el Capitán Hibari, pero no puedo quitarle crédito, tiene potencial.

—Excelente, dos problemas resueltos y rápidamente cabe destacar.

—¡Eres muy creído Hayato!

—¡Lin!

—Hahaha…Bien, capitana, señor me retiro, que descansen.

—Gracias Takano, igual descansa.

El teniente se retiró dejándolos solos para conversar, era importante, ya que su día no había terminado.

—¿Y bien Lin? ¿Estas lista para nuestro entrenamiento?

—Antes de irnos ¿Harías algo por mí?

—Siempre, todo lo que me pidas Lin.

Tuvo que decirlo así, la mirada a su persona era seria, no estaba bromeando y tampoco quería discutir por fuese lo que fuese a pedirle. Ella suspiró cansada, bueno no deseaba caer inconsciente porque apenas había salido hoy, pero haría esa única excepción, un regalo a los chicos, ellos lo merecían.

—Hagamos un combate de exhibición delante de los chicos.

—¿Bromeas?

—No, ellos lo merecen, no te pido que te vuelvas loco, solo será un pequeño combate, los mandamos a dormir y nosotros seguiremos entrenando ¿Si? ¿Lo harías Hayato?

—¡Tkss…! Claro que lo haré, si digo que no tú me armarás una grande y créeme no quiero pelear, enserio Lin.

—Siento lo mismo, pero te debo una y prometo compensarte.

—Es una promesa esposa malvada.

Le habló malicioso el peli plata, ella sonrió cómplice y se levantó de inmediato, ya que los chicos estaban por irse a dormir.

—¡Oigan chicos, vengan un momento!

Los tres miraron hacia donde la capitana, esta venía a trote lento, se acercaron para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, algo bueno al parecer.

—Capitana Lin Zu ¿Sucede algo?

—Tranquila Teniente Ye, solo deseaba invitarlos a la primera sesión de mi entrenamiento con Hayato, pensé que les vendría bien una lección diferente para variar ¿Quieren venir?

Los 3 quedaron en shock _¿Ver el entrenamiento? ¿La primera sesión?_ los ojos se les iluminaron y casi la dejan sorda al contestar.

—¡Si señor!

—¡Hahaha! Excelente, entonces vamos, yo tengo paciencia, pero el idiota parado al final del pasillo no...

No había terminado la frase cuando escuchó en su mente la voz de su esposo.

 _"Con que idiota ¿No?"_

 _"Hahaha...E-Era solo para alentarlos"_

 _"Pagarás con intereses mi amor"_

Se le erizó el cabello con esa amenaza, su esposo cumpliría así que estaba acabada. Luego cobró la compostura mientras seguían hasta la puerta perimetral, firmaron los permisos y salieron hasta la zona donde ellos entrenaban.

—Bien chicos, no se entusiasmen mucho solo haremos el calentamiento y luego deben ir a dormir ¿Entendido?

—¡Si señor!

—¡Vaya motivación Lin, debemos hacer esto más seguido!

—¡Supremo comandante Hayato, prepárese!

—¡Si, Capitana Lin Zu!

Ambos hablaron en broma pero debajo de esas frases iban muchos sentimientos, incluido entre ellos una promesa _"te haré morder el polvo"_ Ella armó su lanza y le creó una de ilusiones al peli plata, luego de entregársela empezaron a moverse, después de girar un poco las lanzas se fueron al ataque. Los chicos estaban sin habla, podían sentir la presión de los ataques y notaban la pureza de las llamas, ilusiones como esas eran increíbles, pero llamas de tipo tormenta con la que había recubierto su arma el peli plata _¿Enserio eran humanos?_ Cada ataque trataba de herir al contendor, los movimientos eran rápidos, por lo menos el aprendiz del peli plateado ahora sabía algunos movimientos para sus prácticas con su tutor. Lo mismo iba por la aprendiz de la peli castaña, entendía un poco más acerca de cómo utilizar sus llamas y la forma de emplearlas inteligentemente. Finalmente el último de los tenientes observaba tranquilo la destreza de ambos representantes de Japón, sin duda eran fuertes y sabían que hacer por la experiencia en infinidades de combates.

Los esposos D'Lucius seguían en sus combates y obviamente solo podían hablar a través de los pensamientos, el peli plata vigilaba a los jóvenes reía mientras hablaba con su esposa.

 _"Vaya, si yo tengo buen ojo para los candidatos, tú tienes buena intuición para elegir las lecciones, ellos están prestando mucha atención y necesitaba que mi favorito aprendiera unas cosas"_

 _"Oh~ Un halago, espero eso sirva para disminuir mi condena por las fallas que he cometido"_

 _"Hmn...Tal vez, creo que me estoy ablandando"_

 _"Hahaha ¿Ablandando? No lo creo cruel esposo, pienso que disfrutas cada día en torturar al que se cruce en tu camino, menos a mí, soy muy astuta, puedo eludirte fácilmente"_

El otro sonrió, claro que la situación con los chicos lo tenía distraído del tema de viajar y separarse, ellos eran buenos chicos, debían prepararse para la lucha, aunque pensar en alejarse de su amada peli castaña lo mantenía inquieto. Debido al descuido su esposa lo barrió cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente y dando por finalizado el calentamiento.

—¡Bien, Lin 1 Hayato 0, lo siento amor eres muy lento!

—¡Capitana eso fue increíble, supremo comandante usted también!

—Sí señor, ambos son muy fuertes.

—¡Hahaha, si ustedes se esmeran lograrán llegar a nuestro nivel!

—¿Enserio señor?

—¡Claro, hablan con el líder de los Daybreakers en Japón!

—¡Já, creído! Muy bien chicos, lo prometido es deuda, terminó nuestro calentamiento y ustedes deben ir a dormir.

Les habló en tono burlón, ellos no podían quejarse, vieron algo impresionante y solo les quedaba trabajar duro en sus propios entrenamientos, no sabían, tal vez tuvieran otra oportunidad de verlos batirse como lo habían hecho. Asintieron a la orden y de inmediato se despidieron.

—Muchas gracias por permitirnos ver su entrenamiento, nos servirá de mucho en el futuro. Que descansen, capitana, señor.

—Igual chicos, feliz noche.

—Teniente Daniel, mañana saldremos una hora antes, así que debe desayunar más temprano.

—Sí señor.

De esa forma los tres se retiraron dejando solo a los esposos D'Lucius, la peli castaña observaba aun el lugar por donde se habían marchado, mientras el peli plata se acercaba para abrazarla por la espalda y mecerla un poco.

—¿Crees que ellos estarán bien?

—Lo estarán, nos estamos asegurando de ello, su prueba final será el día del golpe dentro de 2 semanas, en ese momento deben demostrar que son capaces de liderar esta parte del continente mientras nos ocupamos de nuestro objetivo.

—¡Por cierto Hayato, no me has dicho que haremos hoy!

—Bueno, no deseo que se repita el acontecimiento de la vez anterior, pero necesito que trabajemos otra vez en tus llamas, dejaré a tu criterio de que manera deseas empezar.

—Hayato…Esta bien, debo crear el domo pero esta vez trabajaremos con mis pensamientos, quiero explorar ese lugar, por eso deseo que vayamos juntos, así no será tan peligroso ¿Qué dices?

—Bien, vamos.

Ella desplegó nuevamente sus llamas y creó el domo, hermético, el control era envidiablemente perfecto, luego de recorrerlo, el peli plata se acercó a su esposa, cerró sus ojos, de esa forma reemplazar sus orbes esmeraldas por los naranjas característicos de un Vongola.

—Estoy listo Lin, dime cuando comenzar.

—Hayato, entra a mis pensamientos y allí podremos continuar.

Ella cerró sus ojos mientras el peli plata colocó su mano en su rostro, luego ambos se encontraban en un lugar oscuro, pero la única luz capaz de romper las sombras era la irradiada por sus cuerpos. La peli castaña caminó un poco y comenzó a levantar la mano, como si tratara de ubicar un interruptor que se ocultaba en dicha oscuridad.

—¿Qué buscas Lin?

—La mente es como una caja de sorpresas, cada lugar posee un botón para accionar algo, en este caso estoy buscando la forma de entrar al lugar donde estaba atrapada, digamos que entré en modo automático, ahora deseo entrar de manera manual y aprender de ello, tengo que saber manipularlo o nunca podré atrapar la mente de mi oponente.

—¿No es peligroso si estamos los dos? Quedando atrapados nuevamente ¿Quién nos sacará de aquí?

—Tranquilo Hayato, eso ocurrió porque tenía miedo, ahora no hay peligro, por eso te invité, deseo que conozcas el lugar, tu tambien manipulas la mente de otros individuos, quería que usaras tus poderes para encontrar otras pistas y aprendas nuevos trucos, es importante tener la ventaja sobre el enemigo.

—Entiendo, es la primera vez que utilizo de esta forma mis poderes y lamento informarte que has sido mi conejillo de indias en todo ese tiempo mi amor.

—Hahaha.

Ella río para avanzar un poco más y gritar con tono de victoria.

—¡Bingo, aquí esta Hayato!

El peli plata se acercó y al presionar sobre la oscura superficie un fragmento de ella cedió y el resto que hacía de muro se abrió ante ellos, al adentrarse encontraron más sombras pero había claridad, era un lugar realmente frio, al menos eso pensó él, en lo terrible que se sintió su esposa al permanecer tanto tiempo en ese lugar.

—Así que fue aquí donde te mantuviste hasta que te encontré.

—Sí, aterrador ¿No?

—No me gustaría que volvieras a entrar aquí, es muy desagradable la sensación.

—Interesante, si tú la odias eso significa que es el mejor lugar para encerrar al enemigo.

—Esa es otra cosa Lin, hablamos de encerrarlo aquí pero hay peligro porque igual está dentro de ti.

—No lo está Hayato, ni siquiera tú podías encontrarme, es una zona completamente independiente de mi mente consciente, será difícil atraerlo aquí, pero una vez perfeccione la técnica, ten la seguridad que no me tomarán, no puedo permitirlo.

—No lo harán Lin, debo asegurarme de ello. Por lo tanto debemos empezar a entrenar y aquí tienes a un vampiro, trata de encerrarme en este lugar, ese será el entrenamiento hasta que finalice la semana ¿Entendido?

—Si, pero tendré que deshacer el domo, no puedo abusar de mis llamas, las necesito para centrarme en atraparte.

—Entonces necesitarás apoyo Lin.

—Como la Teniente Liu se quedará, ella podría ser mi ofensiva.

—¿Enserio Lin?

—Sí, es muy talentosa y solo debo pulirla, eso incluye su resistencia, con alguien así a mi lado, puedo centrarme en atraparlo y ella fácilmente se encargaría del cuerpo. Recuerda la mente no vive sin el cuerpo.

—Es muy arriesgado.

—Pero es lo único que tenemos, debes marchar a Moscú junto al Supremo Comandante Kykyo, por lo tanto, yo me quedaré un poco más para vigilar al resto del personal con su entrenamiento y de esa forma moverme por el continente, por eso la llevaré, sus llamas son fuertes y ambas podemos hacerle frente a un vampiro de ese calibre, recuerda mi trabajo con María chan.

—Sí, ambas lo hicieron bien…Bueno, no puedo decir más, solo que tengas cuidado y espero que ella mejore rápido, nos quedamos sin tiempo.

—Así es. Vamos Hayato, volvamos tenemos que empezar a entrenar.

De un momento a otro, ambos estaban dentro del domo, ella movió su lanza y deshizo la ilusión, dejándolos a la intemperie.

—Bien, aquí estamos ¿Listo para la segunda vuelta?

—Claro, esta vez voy a atraparte cruel esposa.

Dijo con malicia, ella sonrió pícaramente y preparando sus llamas comenzaron de nueva cuenta la contienda que tenía como objetivo, atrapar la mente del oponente e inmovilizarlo.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Se alzaba el sexto día del entrenamiento con la fuga de llamas, este arranque resintió un poco en algunos soldados, pero eso no los desanimaba ya que, dentro de 2 días serian libres de esa tortura, vaya que era molesta, los tenía atados de manos y pies, por primera vez, la mayoría ansiaba hacer algo. Los tres Teniente se encontraron en el comedor, cosa extraña, ya que era temprano y solo uno debía estar listo, pero allí estaban observándose mientras seguían la línea para recibir su respectiva bandeja.

—Buenos días chicos ¿Durmieron bien?

—¿Dormir bien Ye? ¡Con el gran combate de anoche, a duras penas podía dormir!

—Hahaha, bueno eso fue sorprendente no puedo negarlo.

—Por cierto ¿Qué hacen tan temprano por aquí?

—Yo no tenía sueño, me pareció correcto levantarme y desayunar.

—Entiendo ¿Qué me dices tú Tan? Te conozco, odias levantarte temprano, pero eres un mago para estar a tiempo en todo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora es Tabú levantarse temprano y desayunar?

—¡Wu, en vez de estar interrogándonos, muévete, a ti por lo menos, se te está haciendo tarde!

—¡Es cierto, el Supremo Comandante no debe tardar en llegar!

Se fue a toda prisa a la mesa a comer rápidamente su desayuno, los otros dos rieron mientras tomaban con calma sus cosas, cuando llegaron, su amigo terminaba su ración de comida y se ponía de pie para llevar la bandeja, tomar los viandas y salir a la cerca perimetral.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, no quiero llegar tarde.

—Buena suerte tonto.

—Que tengas un lindo día idiota.

—¡Oigan! ¿Por qué el insulto?

—No es un insulto, son nuestros buenos deseos.

—¡Si claro y yo soy un infante de 5 años!

—¿La hora?

Señaló la joven teniente, el otro al ver que era cierto corrió como si tratara de salvar su vida, era muy tarde y no quería quedar mal delante de su tutor.

—Hahaha…Ese Wu.

—Estoy más tranquila, él tiene mejor semblante que otros días.

—Al parecer se adaptó al entrenamiento con el Supremo Comandante Hayato.

—Si…Terminemos de desayunar, la comida de Yin Pe es demasiado deliciosa como para permitir que se enfríe.

—Hahaha ¿Qué exagerada eres Ye?

Luego de terminar su desayuno, ambos se dijeron excusas para separarse y así cada quien seguir hasta el lugar donde le esperaban para sus respectivos entrenamientos. De esa forma la rutina se repetía desde el amanecer al anochecer, todos poco a poco mostraban mejoría, incluyendo a los recién llegados.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la semana 1 había finalizado, nuevamente todos fueron convocados al hangar y ambos supremos comandantes estaban al frente de todo el equipo.

—Después de una semana entera con los dispositivos y no reportarse bajas dentro del equipo, déjenme decirles que estoy orgullosos de ustedes, han demostrado tener la fortaleza para superar cualquier adversidad.

Escuchar esas palabras de su líder los llenaba orgullo, en ningún momento (A excepción de los pequeños desvaríos de los 3 tenientes) se presentó alguien que pidiese retirarse por no soportar el entrenamiento, sin embargo tocaba escuchar las palabras de la persona que trajo todo el equipo hasta su base y les vigilaba constantemente.

—Secundando las palabras de su líder, debo felicitarlos, han hecho un trabajo impecable y ahora mismo los dispositivos se cerrarán para que ustedes puedan reponerse del arranque del día anterior.

Ellos sintieron como poco a poco la carga de su mano bajaba considerablemente, muchos suspiraron aliviados por el cierre de la fuga de llamas, de esa forma el peli plateado continuó con lo que harían ahora.

—Por otro lado, esta segunda semana que empieza se dividirá en dos partes, los primeros 4 días será entrenamiento físico, el resto de la semana será entrenamiento con las armas y selección de _Item_ con capacidad de conducción de llamas.

Todos exclamaron asombrados, tendrían las armas, además de eso remplazarían sus equipos convencionales por otros perfeccionados en Japón, eso los tenía con los ánimos por los cielos. El trio favorito se encontraba allí, escucharon todo lo que dijo el superior y también les alegró, ellos estaban listo para la siguiente etapa. Les dieron el resto de la mañana libre y fueron convocados de nueva cuenta al hangar después del almuerzo, todos portaban aun los dispositivos después del freno de la fuga, marcaba el nivel de llama real para el combate y las llamas vitales. Ante ellos se presentó un personal incluyendo al supremo comandante y su segunda al mando.

—Hoy se formarán los equipos y trabajarán con ellos hasta el siguiente lunes, donde finalmente hablaremos sobre el plan de acción y nuevas asignaciones.

Todos murmuraron, nuevas asignaciones, en pocas palabras iban a ascender de cargos, bueno fuera de todo pronóstico ellos querían ascender. El peli plata tomó un dispositivo y empezó a desglosar los grupos.

—Bien comenzaré con los encargados del departamento médico; Teniente Takano: usted será asignado como el médico general encargado de la supervisión de las 3 áreas que nombraré a continuación: Por las llamas de Niebla la Teniente Katsuragi, por las llamas de Sol el Teniente Fujiwara y por las llamas de Cielo el Teniente Okita. El grupo médico con esas llamas pase al frente y permanezcan al lado del asignado.

Obedeciendo la orden cada quien fue ubicado en sus lugares, quedando 3 equipos de 9 médicos por llamas. El peli plata tomó el dispositivo y comenzó con el segundo grupo.

—Ahora empezaremos a asignar los grupos de combate; Por las llamas tipo Niebla la Capitana Lin Zu Natsune, por las llamas tipo Nube el Teniente Himura, por las llamas tipo Rayo el Teniente Seydoux, por las llamas tipo Sol el Teniente Mochida, por las llamas tipo Lluvia el Teniente Atsushi, por las llamas tipo cielo la Teniente Soraiyuki y finalmente por las llamas tipo tormenta seré el asignado.

Muchos temblaron, el supremo comandante se encargaría de la ofensiva tipo tormenta muchos sintieron pesar por los del mismo atributo, nuevamente cada individuo se ubicó con el asignado por su tipo de llamas, o sea 7 equipos de 26 hombres por tipo de llamas, y eran activados unos colores en los dispositivos.

—Los dispositivos los identificará por su tipo de llama y por tanto el teniente o capitán asignado es responsable de su respectivo entrenamiento, el que se terminara la fuga de llamas no significa que estarán sin usarlas, al contrario cada quien pasará por las mesas al fondo a buscar sus respectivos equipos traídos de Japón para ustedes, el entrenamiento comienza hoy, dentro de 4 días se probarán las armas y luego tendrán 3 días de descanso para preparar un plan de acción que ya se había mencionado anteriormente ¿Alguna duda?

Como siempre nadie dijo nada, el peli plata sonrió con malicia y señaló hasta donde estaba el supremo comandante del continente.

—Supremo comandante Kykyo ¿Algo que quiera agregar?

—Jajau~ Para nada, todos han entendido sus deberes y debemos comenzar a trabajar ya.

—Muy bien, la parte médica trabajará en el lado izquierdo del hangar, así que allí les está esperando todo su equipo quirúrgico. Rompan filas y reúnanse con sus encargados para retirar sus armas.

De esa forma todos los grupos se movilizaron, el lado derecho para el combate y el lado izquierdo para la parte médica. Aunque suene alocado, cada uno de ellos estaba en un espacio donde podían entrenar sin estorbar. Luego fueron por las armas, aunque el trio favorito estaba separado, cada quien estaba entusiasmado por ver que les entregarían para entrenar.

—Vengo por un bastón catalizador de llamas.

—Sí, aquí está asignado para usted teniente Daniel, me dieron la orden que se lo entregara y fuera de inmediato con el supremo comandante.

—¿Enserio? Qué raro, pero en fin, él es mi tutor por las llamas de tipo tormenta.

Tomó el estuche y notó que pesaba un poco. Después vio cómo su compañera recibía uno parecido y finalmente su compañero tomaba uno más pequeño pero lo extraño es que el resto de las armas eran entregadas sin estuche, en pocas palabras, lo del interés de los 3 por los recién llegados era enserio. Se dejó de divagaciones y obedeciendo la orden fue directamente con el peli plata mientras daba las instrucciones para el uso de las armas.

—Muy bien 8 equipos de 3 personas aquí. El último solo serán 2 personas: el Teniente Daniel Wu con el Teniente Fu Chang.

Ambos compañeros se conocían, ellos junto al Teniente Alexi Tan solían ir a la ciudad de vez en cuando a dejar las cuadrillas para reemplazar las guardias. Luego el peli plata entregó a cada grupo las rutinas, les explicó con lujo de detalles como utilizar las armas junto a las llamas y finalmente se centró con el dúo.

—Teniente Fu Chang, Teniente Daniel Wu, ustedes harán algo diferente.

—¿Algo diferente señor?

—Así es, ambos fueron muy buenos en la primera semana, por ello los supervisaré más de cerca, mientras empiecen con un combate normal, pero antes abran sus estuches y les explicaré sobre sus armas.

Ellos atendieron la orden y al abrir los protegidos estuches con el código de seguridad entregado quedó a la vista un bastón dividido en 3 partes. La última parte poseía unos dispositivos en forma de cuñas, la parte superior del bastón también tenía una zona donde la base poseía una superficie rustica. El peli plata armó a la vista de ambos tenientes los 2 bastones y los entregó, luego les explicó que funciones hacía y de qué manera debían emplearlo para empezar su primera rutina.

—Muy bien Tenientes ¿Están listos?

—¡Si señor!

—Entonces empiecen.

El combate comenzó, los bastones tenían un peso especial, lo suficientemente ligeros como para movimientos en espacios estrechos y lo más sorprendente fue la forma en que tomó las llamas, estas fluyeron hasta las cuñas y allí se expandieron para crear una especie de hoja en forma de media luna, ellos se detuvieron, ya que sintieron cuando parte de sus llamas fueron absorbidas.

—¡Lo que acaban de sentir es el flujo de las llamas hacia el arma, necesitan acostumbrarse al catalizador y de esa forma manipularlo a voluntad!

—¿A qué se refiere en manipularlo a voluntad señor?

—Que cuando lo desees, esa hoja será más grande o más pequeña, tú lo harás por instinto y el arma moldeará la llama.

—Entiendo, seguiremos en el combate.

Ellos nuevamente volvieron al ataque y notaron cuando chocaron sus armas la intensidad del golpe, vaya eso se había sentido increíble, lo cual los motivó más para seguir en el combate, muchos apenas estaban aprendiendo pero al ver la destreza de la batalla con las armas dejaron de hacer sus actividades y prestaban atención. Los tutores no dijeron nada, ellos en verdad tenían instinto para la pelea y lo estaban haciendo bien, luego de unos 25 minutos algunos se habían unido a sus respectivos entrenamientos, los médicos trabajaban en sus métodos con sus llamas y los nuevos instrumentos daban la facilidad de catalizar las llamas para evitar hemorragias. El dúo del supremo comandante de Japón se detuvo, el Teniente Chang colapsó luego de 1 hora de entrenamiento, su compañero estaba más fresco que una lechuga, normal, tenia días entrenando con la fuga, sin ella estaba tranquilo y según lo marcaba su dispositivo no había gastado ni el 5% de sus llamas para la ofensiva.

—Teniente Daniel, lleve a su compañero a la zona médica y que lo atiendan. Luego regrese, seguiré el entrenamiento con usted.

—Sí señor.

Cumpliendo la orden, levanto con cuidado a su compañero y le llevo poco a poco hasta la parte donde entrenaban los médicos, bueno necesitaban conejillos de indias y muchos de los que entrenaban allí quedarían como el, casi sin fuerzas y con muchos hematomas. Mientras tanto el peli plata se adentró hasta el grupo de las ilusionistas y se acercó hasta donde estaba su esposa, la cual vigilaba un entrenamiento de duplicación.

—Lin ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—¡Claro Hayato, chicos ya regreso!

—¡Si señor!

—¿Qué ocurre Hayato?

—Creo que con 3 días acabaré el entrenamiento con Wu, que me dices tú ¿Cómo va la Teniente Liu?

—Ella lo hizo bien Hayato, lástima, deseaba que aprendiera la técnica que perfeccionamos, pero es tal como has dicho, no hay tiempo, solo nos queda esta semana, sé que debes partir a Moscú y antes de hacerlo debemos lanzar el golpe en la ciudad para limpiarla.

—¿Ella aprendió a hacer los clones y a modificar sus armas?

—Si Hayato, finalizó su entrenamiento ayer, pero comenzaba a explicarle un poco sobre crear espacios para atrapar a los vampiros, bueno avanzó con eso un poco, sin embargo llegó este día y no tenemos el tiempo para atenderlos más.

—No he hablado con Takano, quería preguntarle al respecto de Tan.

—No debes preocuparte, es tal y como lo dijiste, su competencia es increíble, en pocos días dominó las rutinas de Takano, él se adelantó con el arma y la utilizó sin ningún problema, no más echa un vistazo.

No le mentía, la manera en que el Teniente manipulaba las Tonfas era excepcional, no solo eso, aprendió a cómo sacarle provecho a los aditamentos opcionales de esa arma, el peli plata suspiró, se había preocupado por algo que estaba resuelto.

—Entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos, ahora tu y yo solo debemos descansar, no puedes estar fatigada y yo tampoco quiero estar estresado para el día del ataque.

—Entonces sé un buen supremo comandante y atiende a tus hombres, a las 1700 HRS nos veremos para cenar y luego a descansar ¿Si?

Acarició el rostro de su esposa y se dispuso a regresar donde su grupo lo esperaba para la siguiente rutina. De esa forma transcurrió el día, con los debidos descansos, sus comidas puntuales y su retiro a descansar, aunque estaban un poco apaleados, estaban orgullosos de sus logros, pero sobre todo de lo mucho que habían avanzado.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando el peli plata se disponía a retirarse después de la cena, él y su esposa fueron llamados por el peli verde a su despacho.

—Supremo Comandante Kykyo ¿Nos llamaba?

—Disculpen si los molesto a la hora del descanso, solo quería hablar un poco sobre la tercera semana, estamos a pocos días y no hemos hablado de ello desde que llegaron a la base.

—Es mi culpa señor, por estar distraído con el entrenamiento no pedí sesión para hablar de esto.

—Hayato…

—Jajau~ Supremo Comandante Hayato, déjeme felicitarlo, su programa de entrenamiento ha sido muy efectivo en mis tropas, pero sobre todo me quedé impresionado en la evolución de esos 3 chicos.

—Es cierto señor, ellos están casi listos para el día de la prueba, luego de eso serán las asignaciones, sin embargo debemos hablar sobre lo que se hará después y con quien nos reuniremos en Moscú.

—El 5to Capitán está a cargo en Moscú, su nombre es Mijaíl Kuznetsov; Es el más fuerte de los capitanes después de mí, sus llamas tipo Tormenta combinadas con tipo rayo le dan un alcance y una intensidad a sus llamas que no hay vampiro que sobreviva para contarlo, es más, una de las razones por la que la Corporación estaba perdiendo terreno de ese lado del continente era por él, enfrentó en 2 ocasiones a su padre y este tuvo que retroceder. Tiene mal carácter y es un poco mal hablado pero en el fondo es buena persona. La 6ta Capitana Ekaterina Petrova; es una persona sumamente amable, se preocupa por la seguridad de los demás pero en el caso del 5to capitán pienso que es lo único que la enfada, utiliza llamas tipo lluvia con llamas tipo nube desatando un ataque que cubre bastante terreno y la libera de emboscadas y el 7mo Capitán Yuri Bogdánov; su padre fue un ex-miembro de la KGB, por lo tanto en cuanto a búsqueda de información, manejo de armas, contactos en varias partes del país, el chico tiene lo necesario para conquistar, sin embargo es el más tranquilo de los 6 capitanes y manipula llamas tipo sol, distribuyéndolos en sus armas para darle el impulso necesario y alcance al rápido enemigo.

—Tengo una duda señor, si el 5to capitán es el más fuerte ¿Porque tiene ese rango? ¿No debería de ser el 2do?

—Los rangos no se eligen por poder, aquí se eligen por quienes llegaron primero y después, claro que yo encontré a mis mejores hombres pero esos 3 llegaron por separado y en ese orden.

—Entiendo, creo que me divertiré mucho allá, aquí lo he hecho en grande.

—¡Hayato, esto no es un juego!

—Si lo se Lin, señor perdone mi falta de seriedad.

—Jajau~ Supremo comandante Hayato, ambos lo sabemos pero no le quito que disfrutare ver enojado a _Misha_.

—Bueno volviendo al caso ¿Cómo quedaron los planes para el ataque?

—La capitana y yo, decidimos crear 14 bloques, dividirlos en 26 es poco estratégico y hay mucha resistencia en la ciudad.

—Estoy de acuerdo, además un fantasma Vongola está aquí, ninguno podrá ocultarse, seré su radar para ubicar a los grupos estratégicamente.

—Muy bien con todo arreglado estamos listos para la siguiente semana.

—Mi esposa y yo descansaremos, nuestro entrenamiento logró su respectivo progreso pero le pediré de favor que la Teniente Liu la apoye cuando nos marchemos a Moscú.

—¿Un apoyo?

—Mi esposa encontró la manera de atrapar al enemigo, pero eso al mismo tiempo la dejará inmóvil a ella, por lo tanto necesita que alguien más se encargue del ataque ofensivo.

—Jajau~ Interesante, por supuesto que acepto, todo sea por el bienestar de nuestros ciudadanos.

—Bueno, entonces nos retiramos señor.

—Que tenga buenas noches Supremo Comandante.

De esa forma los esposo D'Lucius abandonaron la oficina, el peli verde cruzó sus manos para sostener su rostro, se encontraba pensativo, no había tomado a la ligera el caso de abandonar la base de Xi'an dejando tras de sí a sus hombres estando un formidable enemigo allí, pero era imperativo que las armas siguieran su rumbo hasta la gran tierra de fuego y hielo. Suspiró cansado mientras miraba su muñeca, le había sido cedido un escudo que se desplegaba cuando fuese atacado por proyectiles, también descansaba a su lado un rifle con un sistema catalizador de llamas, contaba con mira infrarroja, no podía quejarse, eran armas que salvarían su vida si sabía cómo sacarles provecho en la vida real. Tomó sus papeles y terminó de firmar unas cosas, deseaba descansar, mañana seria otro día de entrenamiento y vendría el entrenamiento con las armas de fuego, luego 2 días de descanso y el último día seria la cuenta regresiva para el ataque a la ciudad.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El segundo día del entrenamiento había llegado, luego del suculento desayuno cortesía de Yin Pe, todos estaban en el hangar trabajando arduamente con sus respectivos grupos, la estrategia impuesta por el líder de la base estaba dando resultado, los médicos siempre tenían a alguien para atender y a cada momento innovaban métodos más efectivos de curar o atenciones inmediatas que salvarían vidas en plena crisis, porque si algo estaban aprendiendo era a atender a los heridos en plena guerra, una controlada pero bulliciosa. Los combatientes por otro lado estaban dando lo mejor de sí para perfeccionar sus ataques, aunque se causaban heridas serias se sentían bien por su rápido progreso, en el caso de los 3 favoritos, cada uno fue asignado a un grupo para supervisar. Ellos habían demostrado lo mucho que se superaron, por lo tanto, los demás compañeros los respetaban y obedecían las órdenes en cuanto a los ataques y pulir sus movimientos. Los esposos D'Lucius estaban descansados, su trabajo estaba bastante aligerado, los grupos progresaban rápidamente, no podía ser mejor, eso les daba a entender que no necesitarían los 4 días para el entrenamiento con las armas, sólo serían 4 días así en entrenamiento físico y 2 días con prueba de armas, los dejaría descansar 2 días antes del ataque y practicaría una vez más con su favorito.

—Muy bien, es hora del almuerzo, vayan en orden y deben regresar dentro de 1 hora ¿Entendido?

—¡Si señor!

—¿Acaso tu no vas a comer cruel esposo?

—Lin...

Ella se acercaba con una bebida fría para él, este la tomó y luego de darle un beso la abrió disfrutando del agradable sabor.

—Si voy, solo que deseaba pensar un poco.

—¿Algo te preocupa?

—A medida que se acerca el día del ataque a la ciudad, me siento más intranquilo, ya que es el preludio de nuestra despedida Lin, es algo que me perturba enormemente.

—Hayato...

—Lo siento Lin, será mejor que vayamos a comer, solo será 1 hora y los chicos deben finalizar a las 5 pm para cenar e ir a descansar.

—Está bien.

No quería agregar nada, si su esposo estaba perturbado ella lo estaba más. El solo pensar que él se iría de su lado por tiempo indefinido le encogía el corazón, lo amaba tanto que ese día de su despedida sería el más triste de su vida. Lo tomó de la mano y con una tierna sonrisa le incitó para que le acompañara. El peli plata le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos fueron al comedor. Los tenientes disfrutaban de su delicioso almuerzo, pero les dio tiempo para hablar como lo hacían desde un principio, con total libertad. Sin tanta presión.

—¡Chicos no me cansaré de alabar a Yin Pe, esto esta delicioso!

—Hahaha...Bueno, eso no puede negarse.

—Si tienen razón que rico esta.

—Ye, Tan, veo que ustedes mejoraron mucho.

—Tú no te quedas atrás Wu.

—Es cierto, el tiempo que pasaste con el supremo comandante te sirvió de mucho.

—Fue frustrante al principio pero luego de seguir adelante me di cuenta de mis errores y pude superarlos, aunque no quita que sea un loco bipolar.

—Hahaha...Que locura Wu.

—Hey ¿Qué tal sus armas?

-Yo estoy trabajando bien con el nuevo látigo, es más fácil conducir mis llamas con él.

—A mí me sugirieron que trabajara con las Tonfas de metal, las cuales tienen aditamento que se activan con mis llamas, enserio, me va muy bien.

—Ustedes saben que mi Tai Chi Chuan se mueve mejor con la lanza y luego de hacer un combate de práctica con él me dijo que lo perfeccionara con el bastón de llamas, el cual se vuelve una segadora cuando la activo.

—Es increíble.

—¡Increíble va a ser que terminemos de comer a tiempo, solo tenemos 20 minutos más para ir al entrenamiento!

Al ver el reloj se apresuraron a comer lo que restaba de su almuerzo.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La tarde llegó y nuevamente el equipo estaba con sus respectivas rutinas, los supremos comandantes observaban el entrenamiento de ambos grupos y tenían una vista fija en los hombres más importantes de la base.

—Los capitanes 2, 3 y 4 lo están haciendo muy bien, sin embargo, los chicos seleccionados para las vacantes han sobrepasado todas las expectativas.

—Jajau~ Sin lugar a dudas una gran hazaña, quien diría que esos chicos fuesen tan buenos, unos diamantes en bruto que ustedes han pulido en tan solo unos pocos días.

—No fue fácil hacerles ver sus debilidades pero ahora poseen lo necesario para probar ser dignos capitanes aquí en China.

—¿Desea dos grupos Supremo comandante Hayato?

—Sería más sencillo para usted manejarlos y menos preocupante cuando le toque partir a Rusia, posiblemente allá se pueda crear lo mismo, este continente es muy grande y ambos países unos monstruos para tan pocas personas.

—Entiendo, me preocupaba un poco pero si usted dice que ellos pueden cuidar China, me marcharé tranquilo a Rusia.

—No hay problema, ellos tendrán un examen de graduación y ese será el día del golpe, si logran recuperar las zonas que les serán asignadas entonces estarán listos para asumir el cargo de capitanes 5, 6 y 7.

—Jajau~ Tiene todo calculado ¿No?

—Así es, estando tantas cosas en riesgo no puedo darme el lujo de actuar a la ligera.

—Ya veo, bueno por lo que veo no creo que sea necesario extender más esta parte del entrenamiento.

—Solo 1 día más y ellos estarán listos para la siguiente fase.

—Está bien, bueno como mi rutina ha terminado me retiro, llegaron unos informes de la ciudad que debo revisar en la brevedad posible.

—Adelante Supremo comandante Kykyo.

El peli verde se retiró dejando en el puesto de vigilante al peli plata, notó como su programa estaba dando buenos resultados, eso era alentador, no podían darse el lujo de perder, la resistencia era fuerte aquí en el continente pero no se daría por vencido, ahora contaba con las fuerzas y el tiempo suficiente para diezmar a los vampiros. El entrenamiento culminó y él fue en busca de su esposa, la cual conversaba animadamente con su estudiante.

—Lin ¿Lista para irnos?

—Hayato, si claro, bueno Teniente nos veremos mañana.

—Buenas noches Teniente.

—Que descanse Capitana, Señor.

La joven se retiró dejándolos solos, bueno estaban aún guardando los implementos en sus estuches, la tomó delicadamente de la mano y ambos salieron al exterior. Ella estaba en silencio, pues presentía que su esposo deseaba hablar de algo serio, cuando se vieron cerca de la zona perimetral el comenzó la plática.

—Veo que tu grupo progresó rápidamente.

—Ellos saben lo que hacen, eso les facilitó la adaptación a las armas y a los instrumentos quirúrgicos.

—Entiendo.

—Los tuyos tampoco se quedaron atrás.

—Bueno, el Teniente es bueno explicando los pasos para los ataques, aunque su carácter da que pensar es un buen combatiente.

Ella detuvo su andar y volvió su mirada a las orbes esmeraldas que se la devolvían insistentemente.

—¿Sucede algo Hayato?

—¿Porque lo dices?

—Estas muy callado, eso es raro.

—No exageres, solo deseo pasar más tiempo contigo.

—¿Enserio? ¿No me mientes?

—Solo un poco, digamos que estoy preocupado y solo tu presencia me calma.

Ella lo miró asombrada, que le admitiera algo así significaba que en verdad estaba preocupado. Se acercó a él y con suma calma lo abrazó, fue tan sutil y cálido que el peli plata cerró sus ojos, se sentía tan a gusto en sus brazos, casi, por un instante olvida el porqué de sus dudas y preocupaciones.

—Hayato, aquí estoy y siempre estaré, no vas a perderme porque yo no soy tan débil, un humano sí, pero soy fuerte de espíritu, mi corazón no dejará de latir mientras estés lejos ¿Me escuchaste?

— Lin, estoy tan asustado.

—No pasará nada tonto, protegeré mi vida porque no es solo mía, también es tuya y esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que vuelvas de la misión, es una promesa.

Ella se separó y le dio un beso, uno cargado con mucha pena y dolor, no deseaba dejarlo ir pero debía, él estaba asustado con sólo pensar que estaba a pocos días de salir de China, era algo muy agobiante. Se separaron y abrazados siguieron caminando por la zona hasta que decidieron ir a dormir.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El día de la prueba de armas llegó tan rápido que nadie podía guardar la emoción, todos hablaban animadamente en la zona perimetral mientras un equipo de Japón preparaba las armas y colocaba los objetivos a atacar, lo harían afuera porque ya todos poseían un nivel de llamas que destrozaría en un solo ataque parte del hangar.

—Muy bien, equipo tormenta pase primero a la zona de prueba, cada uno tome el arma y revisen el nivel de llamas. Ahora Teniente Daniel Wu, pase al frente.

—¿Yo?

—El supremo comandante Hayato dio la orden.

—Está bien, dígame ¿Cuál es mi objetivo?

—El que está al final.

—¿Que? ¡Son casi 50 Mts. Las llamas perderán potencia!

—Inténtelo Teniente Daniel.

—¡Shss...! Está bien, aquí voy.

Apuntó al último objetivo y disparó, pero con lo que no contó fue que el disparo arrasó todos los objetivos incluyendo el asignado y una parte de la cerca perimetral. Todos gritaron exaltados por el gran estruendo y sólo podía escucharse una gran carcajada detrás de todos los participantes del entrenamiento.

—Y todavía se quejaba porque su objetivo estaba lejos ¿Ahora que Teniente Wu? ¿Está listo para seguir entrenando?

—Supremo comandante Hayato...

—¡Si el teniente Daniel logró la prueba, ustedes también, veamos qué tanta determinación poseen!

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que expresó para luego marcharse, el joven teniente sin necesidad de que le hablara dejó su arma a un lado y fue tras él. La peli castaña se reía por todo lo que sucedía, ese era el pupilo de su esposo, el peli verde se acercó a ella para hablarle.

—Jajau~ Todo un espectáculo y debo añadir que la calidad del ataque fue digno de un capitán.

—Mi esposo no se anda con juegos, él va enserio con dejar en buenas manos Xi'an y el resto de China.

—Ahora nos queda ver a su estudiante y el estudiante del Teniente Takano.

—Ellos también están a ese nivel, Takano es muy estricto en cuanto al entrenamiento y la Teniente Liu Ye, es una gran aprendiz no cabe duda que será una buena compañera, cuando me toque partir a mi misión.

—Entiendo, bueno casi llega el turno de las llamas de tipo nube y yo estoy allí, nos veremos más tarde Capitana Lín Zu.

—Señor...

El supremo comandante del continente se retiró para sus respectivas pruebas.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli plata había salido de nueva cuenta de la base, su alumno llevaba consigo 2 estuches, donde guardaban las lanzas, como habían avanzado rápido, solo quedaba entrenar en resistencia y seguir practicando el gran ataque enseñado para erradicar todo lo que estuviese en un radio de 60 metros. Solo que realizarlo le quitaba mucha energía y lo dejaba agotado, los entrenamientos estaban ayudándolo en resistencia, cada día expandía un poco más su ataque pero sobre todo seguía intentando derrotar a su maestro.

—Bien, hemos llegado hoy será el último entrenamiento, mañana en adelante descansarás hasta que llegue el día del ataque a la ciudad ¿Entendido?

—¡Si señor, esta vez lo derrotaré!

—¡Hahaha...! ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Sin esperar armaron en un santiamén sus armas, y de inmediato se fueron al ataque, ambas llamas de tipo tormenta provocaba la destrucción de rocas, árboles y todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, el atributo de desintegración hacia fielmente su trabajo en reducir a cenizas todo aquello tocado por ellas, por parte de los combatientes solo reían sin parar mientras sus ataques y las lanzas chocaban fieramente, parte de sus ropas se iban en cada roce de llamas. Ellos se encontraban en su momento, su deseo de triunfar los motivó por unas largas 5 horas hasta que el joven colapsó debido al gran cansancio, el peli plata se detuvo pero volvió a colocarse en guardia, el teniente no se retiraría fácilmente.

—¿P-Porque se detiene señor? A-Aun no terminamos aquí...

—¿Quieres una paliza? con gusto te la doy.

—No...S-Solo quiero intentarlo una vez más, solo u-un intento más, lo se estoy agotad-do y es peligroso p-pero quiero intentarlo s-señor.

—Si insistes, no voy a detenerte.

Quería probar su ataque nuevamente, solo el supremo comandante resistiría sus llamas, no quería preocupar a los demás pero si no lo hacía se sentiría insatisfecho con su entrenamiento. El peli plata no pudo evitar exteriorizar su risa, el joven le miró un poco molesto pero prosiguió en preparar sus llamas, estaba agotado y la concentración dispersa, pero de pronto, una voz muy en lo profundo de su mente resonó haciéndolo volver en sí.

 _"Si tu voluntad es tan débil, la llama también lo será, céntrate en tu ideal, y así la resolución hará arder tu llama"_

No podía estar equivocado, esa era la voz del supremo comandante, pero él estaba parado a unos metros, frente a él _¿Cómo podía ser?_ Sin embargo, fue un gran consejo, era cierto, una determinación pobre resultaría inútil, pero su voluntad era fuerte, confiaba en su llama, en su voluntad. Se concentró y sus llamas rápidamente se canalizaron creando en las uñas al final de la lanza, no una oz, sino una gran esfera que giraba furiosamente, rugiendo como un animal salvaje a punto de arremeter.

—Allí tienes tu respuesta, esa es tu determinación y será vital para salvar a tu país en decadencia... ¡Teniente Daniel, ataque!

—¡Acaba con el tormenta!

El agitó la lanza y la gran esfera fue a una gran velocidad impactando de frente al peli plata, la explosión fue tan fuerte que el mismo fue barrido unos metros. El polvo fue bajando cuando notó que su entrenador se acercaba con solo unos rasguños pero bien, en cambio el ya no podía mover ni un músculo.

—Excelente ataque teniente, debo agregar que superó mi entrenamiento, así que ha llegado la hora de su merecido descanso.

El joven trató de hablar pero todo le dolía, estaba muy cansado y la voz se negaba a salir, cuando se quedó observando al peli plata algo ocurrió, todo se detuvo, ruidos, dolor, cansancio, todo se redujo a lo que resonó en su mente.

 _"Has ganado y este es tu premio"_

 _"S-Señor..."_

Así sin más cayó inconsciente, el peli plata lo levantó para recostarlo en unas rocas mientras guardaba las armas, ya había terminado el entrenamiento del chico, ese ataque le dolió ya que logró fracturarle dos costillas, no había nada de que quejarse, con unos días de descanso estaría como nuevo y preparado para el día del ataque. Al guardar todo se colocó en la espalda al joven teniente y con ambas manos llevaba los estuches, tomando el camino nuevamente a la base.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El entrenamiento de las armas había finalizado, por ello la capitana y la joven teniente se fueron a entrenar las cosas que por falta de tiempo no pudieron pulir.

—Teniente, lo hizo bien en la prueba.

—Estaba preocupada de que no fuese lo suficientemente buena para ataques con llamas pero veo que hasta yo misma quedé sorprendida.

—No te menosprecies, has entrenado arduamente y los resultados son notorios pero debemos repasar lo que ya sabes y pulir lo que no pudimos por lo del entrenamiento en el hangar.

—Capitana, seguí entrenando incluso en mis descansos, quiero probar lo del territorio.

—Muy bien hagamos eso primero.

Sin demora la joven teniente expandió sus llamas en un radio de 10 mts. Luego estas desaparecieron y a la señal de la capitana una gran sombra se abrió alrededor atrapándolas a ambas. Todo, de principio a fin fue realizado de manera impecable, sincronizada y rápidamente, en pocas palabras, una técnica aprendida y ajustada para la batalla, en verdad que la joven era muy talentosa.

—Lo hizo teniente, está lista para enfrentar cualquier reto.

—Gracias capitana, todo esto lo logré gracias a usted y al supremo comandante Hayato.

—Teniente Liu...

—Ustedes han traído esperanzas, tenga la seguridad que con el entrenamiento, las armas y junto a la cura salvaremos nuestro país y al resto del mundo.

—Espero que así sea, aún hay muchas batallas por delante.

—Sé que lo lograremos.

Ambas asintieron dando por terminado el entrenamiento, con una satisfacción que no cabía en sus rostros regresaron a descansar.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Por fin estaban a un día del ataque, todos fueron convocados a una reunión, donde seria explicado el plan de ataque, cuáles serían los objetivos y finalmente el momento en que se asignarían los nuevos cargos, todos estaban eufóricos, su duro entrenamiento había dado frutos, se sentían fuertes y esta vez nadie moriría. Ambos supremos comandantes, los tres capitanes del continente junto a la capitana de Japón estaban al frente para dar inicio a la reunión.

—Con el entrenamiento finalizado y a unas cuantas horas para el ataque a la ciudad debo decirles que han superado con mucho mis expectativas, tanto médicos como personal de combate están preparados no solo para esta batalla, sino para las que seguirán a fin de conseguir la victoria y regresar la luz a la humanidad que ha vivido demasiado tiempo lejos de ella.

Todos gritaron eufóricos ante tales palabras, claro que estaban listos, sin embargo tendrían que resistir si deseaban que la paz regresara a su país. Luego dejando tal cual a los equipos y sub dividiendo en algunas zonas, el plan estaba listo, pero cuando creyeron que los enviarían a descansar, el peli verde tomó la palabra.

—Antes de que se vayan hay algo más que deben saber...Capitán Zu, abra una señal, que toda la base escuche esto.

Todos estaban serios, algo estaba pasando, como segundo al mando, el capitán obedeció y abrió una señal la cual llegaba a cada punto de la base, todo el personal estaba atento a lo que su líder hablaría, sin hacerse de rogar comenzó con su charla.

—Antes que nada quiero que sepan que una vez termine de hablar, el siguiente será el supremo comandante Hayato, así que pediré discreción hasta que terminemos de hablar ¿Entendido?

—¡Si señor!

—Jajau~ Es en verdad un honor el tenerlos a mi mando, han demostrado ser fuertes y valientes. Cualidades casi extintas en este mundo decadente...Hace unos años atrás, asumí el cargo de supremo comandante cuando por fin habíamos logrado tomar el control de la ciudad prohibida, aun así estábamos desgastados física y materialmente, pocas armas y ningún descanso, pero en ese momento el lugar había sido invadido por el fantasma errante...

La sorpresa adornaba el rostro de cada uno de ellos, bueno el decir que estabas frente a frente con semejante leyenda era para sudar frío. El peli verde continúo con su historia.

—Así como muchos piensan yo lo hice, un vampiro de su calibre era suficiente para acabar con todos en la ciudadela pero, en ese momento el me invitó a escuchar una propuesta que no podía rechazar y a revelarme un secreto que había permanecido oculto por casi 20 años, el fantasma errante era nuestro aliado, de la humanidad y como evidencia de sus palabras en ese momento me fue entregado un maletín con unas instrucciones.

El peli verde levantó un pequeño pero viejo maletín con un logo que ellos reconocieron de inmediato.

—¡Señor pero eso es de los Daybreakers de Japón!

—Así es, el, como co-fundador de los Daybreakers de Japón me entregó un mapa con las instrucciones para salvar al grupo de refugiados y tomar el control de la ciudad, cuando la resistencia fue fuerte, en las sombras el fantasma errante hizo honor a su nombre y se deshizo de los estorbos para tomar la ciudad...Sin su valiosa ayuda, deben creerme, todos hubiésemos perdido en esa ocasión.

Los murmullos rompieron de nueva cuenta el silencio, en verdad que era perturbador esa historia si que les había sacudido el mundo.

—Antes de dejar China, él me había adelantado información sobre la investigación de la cura y sus aliados tratando de avanzar para acabar con la Corporación. Después de tanto tiempo aquí están los Daybreakers de Japón con la victoria sobre la Hermandad, las armas, técnicas y procedimientos médicos para ayudarnos y sobre todo, la esperanza de la humanidad, la cura.

—Señor ¿Volvió a ver al fantasma errante?

—No, esa fue la única vez que lo vi. Con esto les dejo claro que gracias a un vampiro nosotros hemos tenido la oportunidad de adelantarnos al resto del enemigo.

—¡Pero no olvide señor, que el fantasma errante era uno de los miembros más poderosos de la hermandad!

—¡Es verdad señor! ¿Cómo pudo haber planeado tantas cosas con el resto la hermandad a su lado?

Cuando iban a alborotarse el peli verde les recordó lo que había dicho desde un principio.

—Sí, es difícil de creer o aceptar pero esta es la verdad que he callado todo este tiempo.

—¡Aun así no lo aceptaré, es en parte su culpa de que aun estemos así!

—¡Es verdad señor!

—Es todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora el turno de hablar es del supremo comandante Hayato.

Los 3 favoritos estaban al frente escuchando toda esa locura, sin embargo, por temor a una reprimenda de parte del peli plata decidieron guardar silencio.

—Tal y como lo comenta el supremo comandante Kykyo, en mi país ignorábamos eso, nos enteramos el día del ataque que el vampiro más peligroso de todos era nuestro aliado, gracias a él y al fundador de nuestro grupo Daybreakers logramos la victoria. En este momento hay algo que también quiero confesar, es imperativo para ustedes porque soy partidario que para fortalecer los lazos con nuestros compañeros la honestidad es lo primero...

—Hayato...

Soltó un poco triste, no deseaba que siguiera, pero era su voluntad y la respetaría, aunque le doliera intensamente era lo correcto. Ella se acercó al peli verde para seguir escuchando.

—El día que enfrenté al líder de la Hermandad me enteré que era mi padre, pero no en esta vida sino hace 300 años...

—¿Qué significa eso señor? No entendemos nada.

—Yo tampoco lo entendía y finalmente me di cuenta que las palabras dichas por el eran ciertas, él tuvo un hijo con una mujer humana y finalmente nació un híbrido de humano y vampiro, el cual murió un siglo y medio después, como también dejó descendientes el código genético siguió hasta hace 20 años cuando nací como Hayato D'Lucius, un híbrido de humano y vampiro.

Vaya, eso sí que los asustó, la impresión fue tal que todos los que estaban adelante retrocedieron y muchos sacaron sus armas apuntando hacia su persona. El trio favorito estaba mudo, no se movía y su mirada luego de posarse en el peli plata fue a la de la peli castaña que solo se limitó a llorar.

—Así es, desde el día que llegué y hasta hoy, han estado bajo las órdenes de un vampiro.

—¿Porque ahora señor? ¿Porque nos dice eso en este momento?

—Porque están listos para enfrentarme, a mi especie, cuando llegué hace 2 semanas a la base, ustedes no tenían una sola oportunidad, pero ahora cuentan con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerle frente a cualquier cosa que se atraviese en su camino.

—Supremo comandante...

El joven teniente por fin comprendió aquel sentimiento de peligro a su lado, también en los últimos entrenamientos aquellas voces internas, todo el tiempo fue el peli plata que estaba atento a todo gracias a su naturaleza. El odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a los vampiros, pero en esta ocasión no deseaba dirigir ese sentimiento hacia esa persona que creyó en el cuándo era un caso perdido, sin embargo.

—Señor ¿Si tenemos aquí la cura? ¿Porque usted no la usa?

—Buena pregunta Teniente Daniel, es cierto, nosotros encontramos la cura y es hora de que la probemos en alguien ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—¡Hayato! ¿Qué rayos haces?

—Lo siento capitana Lin Zu, el supremo comandante aún no termina.

Ella fue sujetada por el peli verde, ella se sorprendió por el accionar, bueno todos a excepción del peli plata que ya había planeado todo con antelación.

—¡S-Supremo comandante Kykyo! ¿Qué hace? ¡Hayato! ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

—Solo quédate quieta Lin, esto va para rato...

El peli plata observaba a su ex estudiante y le habló a través de sus pensamientos.

 _"Teniente Daniel, sé que está enojado por la noticia, pero aún más lo está por que odia a los vampiros"_

—Supremo comandante...

 _"Pero si carga ese odio tan latente podría perder su vida y créame cuando le digo que muchos dependen de usted ahora mismo"_

—Y-Yo, no se...

" _Le confesaré algo Teniente, ellos también lo sabrán pero se lo ha ganado, usted lo sabrá primero... Tal y como lo dije yo nací siendo un vampiro, así que ¿Cómo funcionará la cura cuando yo nunca he sido humano? Entonces nos lleva a la gran interrogante ¿Qué sucederá si usted dispara hacia mí la cura?_

En ese momento él se sorprendió y cuando dio un paso atrás, el peli plata había cambiado sus ojos verdes a los brillantes naranjas que unos más reconocieron, todos se alteraron al ver que poseía los ojos del Fantasma Errante. Pero el joven teniente no pudo moverse más, sus compañeros le gritaron pero él no los escuchaba, su mirada estaba fija a su ex tutor y el sobresalto fue mayor cuando tomó su arma y apuntó hacia él.

—¡Wu! ¿Qué demonios?

—¡Wu...!

—¡Hayato!

—No pasará nada, guarden la calma.

Fue inútil su esposa seguía forcejeando para tratar de defender a su esposo el cual estaba siendo apuntado por el arma que portaba la cura, ella sabía que él estaba controlando al joven pero no era justo, porque él tenía que hacerse tanto daño. El joven seguía apuntando en silencio, ignorando completamente al resto, lo único que podía escuchar era la voz del peli plata que seguía incitándolo a continuar.

 _"Muy bien teniente, solo debe apuntar y disparar, de esa forma usted será liberado de esas cadenas que lo atan al odio..."_

—¡Señor no puedo hacerlo, los odio, por todo lo que hemos padecido, hice una promesa junto a mis compañeros que no descansaríamos hasta acabar con ellos, pero esto, usted, no puedo aceptarlo!

 _"Si puede, debe, desquite su rabia conmigo, si no desea mirar cierre sus ojos y dispare"_

—¡No lo haré, me niego!

 _"Bueno, que conste que desee hacerlo por las buenas"_

Los compañeros estaban aturdidos, su amigo le hablaba alterado al peli plata pero este solo lo observaba en silencio hasta que se estremeció y ellos volvieron a hablarle, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con él.

—¡Wu! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque dices esas cosas?

Pero cuando la mayor de los 3 iba a hablar se sorprendió tanto que un grito ahogado escapó de su boca al ver cómo sin medirse nada su amigo liberó el seguro de su arma. Al mismo tiempo gritaba que no deseaba disparar, la peli castaña estaba más que alterada pero debía reconocer que el peli verde era fuerte, aunque empleaba todas sus fuerzas no pudo zafarse para golpear a su esposo por todo lo que estaba haciendo, aunque esa idea se esfumó cuando los primeros 3 disparos impactaron en el pecho y el hombro izquierdo cayendo de bruces al suelo, el grito de parte de su esposo no se hizo esperar, mucho menos el de ella.

—¡Hayatooo!

—¡Ahhhh!

El teniente no deseaba disparar pero algo dentro de él lo obligó, todo fue de manera automática y de inmediato la detonó 3 veces, reaccionó soltando la pistola cayendo de rodillas mientras trataba de taparse la boca, a pesar de saber que él era un vampiro, que era su enemigo, no deseaba hacerle daño, él fue además de sus compañeros, que lo comprendió más que cualquiera, sobre todo lo hizo crecer en madurez y fuerza, esos disparos fueron la señal de traición a su persona, sentía que toda esa presión lo estaba aplastando cuando notó que el supremo comandante de Japón se colocaba de pie.

—T-Te dije que n-no pasaría nada...Mira mis heridas.

Todos presenciaron como un líquido rosado bajaba por el uniforme y la herida del hombro que era la más expuesta expulsó por completo la cura y las heridas sanaron de inmediato. Este volvió a su serio semblante mientras volvía a tomar la palabra.

—Incluso en una situación como esta, Teniente Daniel, usted ha sido uno de mis aprendices más desobediente.

—Señor...

—Dije que no pasaría nada ¿Ahora lo ve?

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que la cura no es efectiva?

—No teniente Alexi, eso quiere decir que la cura no podrá revertir mi estado ¿Cómo tratar de volver a ser humano si nunca lo he sido?

Los murmullos volvieron haciendo eco en el hangar, pero el peli plata no había terminado de hablar.

—Esta es la verdad, estoy de su lado, les mentí desde el principio porque si no nunca hubiesen accedido al entrenamiento y necesitaban mejorar, ustedes me cubrirán porque voy tras un enemigo mayor, uno que posee la fuerza de 3 líderes de la Corporación, mi esposa y yo vamos tras ellos pero ustedes deben defender a los refugiados y tratar de estabilizar la ciudad para volver a habitarla, ya basta de estar arrinconados, conmigo a su lado les prometo despejar el camino para que saquen a la basura de Xi'an.

La joven teniente tomó la palabra, bueno no es que todos quisieran hacerlo pero deseaba expresar lo que sentía.

—Gracias Supremo Comandante Hayato, usted tenía razón en lo que dijo antes, si nos hubiésemos enterado de que usted era un vampiro antes del entrenamiento nunca hubiésemos accedido, pero ahora que contamos con las fuerzas necesarias deseo pelear a su lado, como a muchos les sucedió usted no pidió nacer así, como otros ser transformados, gracias a la cura rescataremos a muchas personas...Pelearé a su lado señor.

—Gracias Teniente Liu Ye.

—Yo también pelearé a su lado supremo comandante, no solo demostró su preocupación por la humanidad desde el inicio, sino que afronta la adversidad con valentía, porque no cualquiera saltaría al enemigo revelando su verdadera naturaleza, su entrega me ha dado la motivación de pelear sin descansar hasta que volvamos a construir nuestro hogar, eso es una promesa.

—Gracias Teniente Alexi Tan.

—¡No vuelva a obligarme a dispararle, me sentí a morir cuando lo hice!

—Hahaha...Que te puedo decir, eres mi favorito.

—Lo siento señor, ha sido difícil deshacerme del odio hacia los vampiros que me arrebataron todo pero, usted me dio a entender que no todos son unos seres despreciables, hay vampiros con honor y créame cuando le digo que estaré a su lado peleando por el bienestar de todos.

—Has madurado un poco, eso es bueno Teniente Daniel Wu...

—Señor, creo que hablo por el resto de nosotros cuando le digo que también lo seguiremos, aunque también odiemos a los vampiros, entendemos perfectamente lo que nuestros compañeros acaban de explicar, usted a pesar de saber que lo rechazaríamos se arriesgó para que mejoráramos antes de decirnos la verdad, nos ha salvado de nuestra propia ignorancia al permitirnos adquirir la experiencia y así avanzar más rápido en el rescate de la ciudad, por mi parte lucharé a su lado.

—Capitán Zu Jiang...Les agradezco su comprensión, nunca le mentí al teniente cuando dije que perdí mucho en esta guerra, aun siendo un chico luché para tratar de salvar a mi madre pero no lo logré, mas ella antes de morir me hizo prometer que me volviera más fuerte y protegiera a las personas, ahora estoy aquí, lejos de mi segundo hogar, tratando de cumplir mi promesa de protegerlos, aun por encima de su odio hacia mi propia naturaleza...

—¡Señor, seguiremos adelante...!

Todos se colocaron firmes y saludando a sus líderes hablaron, entonando el gran ideal de la resistencia.

 **"CON EL CAMINO EN FRENTE MARCHAREMOS HACIA LA LUZ, SOMOS LOS DAYBREAKERS LOS QUE ACABARÁN CON LA OSCURIDAD"**

Era la primera vez que escuchaba el lema de la resistencia en otro idioma, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que todos sus esfuerzos valieron la pena, que su madre estaría tranquila porque cumplió con su promesa. Asintió a todos y les habló con voz de mando, cosa que alentó más al grupo.

—¡Muy bien, a las 0000 HRS se realizará el ataque a la ciudad, no vamos a esperar el amanecer, este llegará cuando la victoria sea nuestra!

—¡Siiiii!

Todos gritaron eufóricos por el momento, en un principio fue perturbadora la noticia pero al final todo estaba bien, sin embargo sintieron nuevamente peligro y el peli plata le gritó a su pupilo.

—¡Teniente Daniel, présteme su arma!

—¡Aquí tiene señor!

El bastón fue arrojado y el corrió sin mencionar más nada fuera del hangar, cuando intentó gritarlo se quedó helado cuando volteo a ver a la Capitana sino japonesa, sus llamas eran tan grotescas que sus ilusiones parecían monstruos escupiendo fuego, cosa que lo hizo retroceder, entonces, después de mucho rato ella habló nuevamente.

—Tal vez ustedes lo perdonaron...Algo que agradezco de corazón, pero yo no lo haré...¡Hayatooooo!

Sin esperar un momento más ella se lanzó tras su fugitivo esposo con su leal lanza en mano y las terribles ilusiones se movían tras sus pasos. El personal le hizo espacio para que saliera del lugar, cuando ellos voltearon mudos a ver a su líder, este reía a rienda suelta por lo que ocurría.

—¡Hahaha!

—¡Señor!

—¿E-Ella también es como él?

—Jajau~ Para nada, una humana común y corriente.

—¿Común y corriente? ¡El supremo comandante salió huyendo!

—Podemos seguir debatiendo ese punto o ver el gran combate donde el supremo comandante defiende su propia vida al hacer la treta de hace un momento.

Ni bien había finalizado cuando todos corrieron fuera del hangar, no podían negar que una batalla entre los más fuertes Daybreakers de Japón seria todo un espectáculo. El peli plata había llegado a la alambrada perimetral cuando le gritó a los de guardia.

—¡Abran la reja, rápido!

—¡Señor! ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Pregunten después háganlo rápido o ella la hará pedazos!

Ellos miraron cuando una nube oscura llena de monstruos lanzando llamas y otras cosas espantosas que ni ellos mismos podían describir avanzaba rápidamente hacia su dirección, sin perder tiempo la gran compuerta comenzó a abrirse y por la primera apertura el peli plata se deslizó esquivando un ataque con llamas, el cual rasgó un poco la manga.

—¡Rayos, Lin cálmate, no te alteres por favor!

—¡Te daré una lección estúpido insensato!

Ella seguía lanzando ataques sin medirse nada en las consecuencias, su lanza catalizó las llamas de tipo niebla y desplegó una hoja negra dándole un aspecto de hoz, ampliando y reduciendo seguía atacando sin darle tiempo de hablar. Los demás estaban asombrados, una humana peleaba en iguales condiciones con un vampiro y a pesar de eso ella lo estaba presionando, eran ataques increíbles, peligrosos en gran medida pero buenos movimientos para imitar en situaciones similares, dejaron esos pensamientos a un lado cuando el supremo comandante decidió que era hora de detenerla, se había excedido.

—¡No te alteres Lin, tu sabías que le diría la verdad a todos!

—¡Cállate, no quiero escucharte!

—¡Yo no quiero lastimarte Lin!

—Já~ ¿Lastimarme? ¡No seas ridículo!

El peli plata no le quedó de otra, expuso sus fuertes llamas de tipo tormenta a través de su guante y estas catalizaron hasta el bastón donde se concentraron en las uñas liberando la hoja color rubí y bloqueando los continuos ataques de su esposa.

—¡Lin, por favor no me obligues a pelear enserio!

—¡Si fuiste tan serio allá atrás, será mejor que lo hagas aquí, porque de una cosa estoy segura, yo estoy siendo seria! ¿Qué me dices tú Hayato? ¿Estas siendo serio conmigo?

No iba a caer en tal provocación, ella era lo más importante, era serio cuando se trataba de ella pero admitía, que en esta ocasión pensó solo en él y ella estaba sumamente afligida por esa acción, el representaba todo en su vida pero minutos atrás la trato como un simple objeto, era normal que el enfado subiera a niveles colosales. Esquivó su lanza pero la peli castaña leyó el movimiento permitiendo extender su oscura hoja alcanzando el costado y causando una herida seria, el peli plata volvió a retroceder para ver el daño, cosa que le dio a entender que, si no atacaba a su esposa enserio, estaría en graves problemas. En esta ocasión el peli plata dejó a un lado el bastón y cargó su arma/guante, le apuntó y sin mediar palabras disparó una cantidad de llamas considerable. La peli castaña vio venir el ataque y concentrando sus llamas en la lanza partió en 2 el ataque de las desintegradoras llamas de tipo tormenta, pero lo que no vio venir fue la agresiva barrida de parte de su esposo la cual la hizo rodar unos metros, causando heridas en sus brazos y rostro, aun con el dolor en todo su cuerpo se puso de pie y tomando su lanza regresaba para activar sus llamas y seguir el combate. Nadie emitía sonido alguno, un combate a ese nivel era irreal, pero al mismo tiempo algo poco estratégico contando con el hecho de que estaban a pocas horas del ataque, el segundo al mando preocupado se acercó a su líder.

—Señor ¿Está seguro de dejar que la lucha continúe?

—No puedo intervenir, él sabía que revelar esa verdad y cometer esas imprudencias en frente de ella, causarían este desenlace, por lo tanto la única forma de detenerla es que el la derrote y créeme, por cómo van las cosas la va a lastimar seriamente.

—¡P-Pero…!

—Es la única forma de que ella reaccione, no lo hará porque esta ciega de furia, así que mi recomendación es, observen la batalla hasta el final, aunque no creo que se extienda mucho, ella está herida.

—Capitana Lin Zu…

Habló con pena el segundo al mando, era cierto, ella comenzaba a sangrar y basta decir que su oponente había recibido varios ataques que también lo hacían sangrar con insistencia, pero seguían mirándose, desafiándose, fuera de que eran esposos, en ese momento eran férreos oponentes que no cederían ante nada. La peli castaña volvió a hacer crecer sus llamas, con una ilusión creo unas vendas para sostener algunas heridas y así colocarse en guardia para volver a embestir, el peli plata en cambio la miraba serio y reforzaba su bastón con las llamas de tipo tormenta para resistir su ataque, uno que al chocar ambas armas creo una onda de impacto que echo al suelo a los que estaban desprevenidos, el resto resistió de pie y esperaban a que bajara la cortina de humo que se había levantado, sin embargo, la batalla había terminado con el supremo comandante japonés como campeón. Fue lentamente a levantarla, ella estaba inconsciente, sin embargo, sus llamas aún estaban activas, pero ya no se movería, le hizo señas a los equipos médicos y así sin más salió del lugar donde todos decidieron callar, luego de unos minutos también comenzaron a retirarse a la base, ellos debían descansar porque a la media noche lanzarían el ataque a la ciudad.

 **:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Fue atendida con el mayor cuidado posible y una vez vendaron sus heridas, la tomó de nueva cuenta, se disculpó con el personal y salió en silencio de la sala médica. Sus pasos hacían eco en el silencioso pasillo, normal, esa ala solo era de ellos, nadie allí los molestaba, con una destreza única abrió la puerta de su habitación, la acomodó en la cama, para luego cerrar la puerta e ir un momento al baño a asearse, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y para completar arruinada, su esposa era de armas tomar, en verdad que la subestimó. Una vez listo salió con ropa limpia, se dedicó a desvestir a la peli castaña, ella seguía inconsciente, por lo tanto, le facilitó las cosas, acabada la tarea se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acomodarle el cabello, costumbre aprendida de ella, mientras le hablaba.

—Lin, no sé por cuanto tiempo te haré sufrir con mis decisiones, yo te amo más que a mi vida, pero cada día te demuestro lo contrario…Mis acciones te lastiman en niveles que ni yo mismo puedo imaginar...

—Entonces no lo hagas Hayato.

Él se sorprendió cuando la peli castaña abrió sus ojos, su mirada era la de una persona que había perdido todo en un instante, se sintió peor que la escoria por haberla tratado mal, por haber menospreciado su vida, pero era su nueva manera de ser y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

—Soy un fantasma Lin, en mi naturaleza está el demostrar que soy más fuerte, pero por sobre toda las cosas, que casi nada puede matarme.

—¿Eso significa que no cambiarás?

—Así es, siempre actuaré de esta forma.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que tú, como ser humana tienes un futuro por delante Lin, pero a mi lado solo sufrirás como hace un rato en el hangar.

—Eres mi vida Hayato, mi futuro es a tu lado…

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en alejarte de mí? ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Si tú te alejas de mí, me estas condenando a muerte Hayato…El día que decidas alejarte por tu voluntad, ese día yo misma me quitaré la vida.

—¿Por qué Lin? ¿Por qué te aferras a llevar esta vida a mi lado?

—No hay muchas razones Hayato, todo se reduce a que tú me amas, a que tú vives y eso es suficiente para mí…Aunque sea muy doloroso vivir así, aceptar tus decisiones, yo lo haré, porque no hay nada en el mundo más importante que tú.

El la abrazó, en verdad dijo todo eso porque estaba desesperado, pero al recibir esas respuestas tan crudas lo dejaron totalmente desarmado, alejarse de ella sería un infierno, pero que ella se quitara la vida por su culpa eso sería peor, mucho peor que el infierno.

—Lo siento Lin, lamento todo lo que hice y dije hace unos momentos, yo tampoco sabría vivir sin ti, pero me duele lastimarte, no soy un humano, pero desde que desperté como fantasma muchas cosas cambiaron para mí, me he vuelto sumamente celoso de las personas que se acercan a ti, el solo hecho de dejarte en Xi'an y partir a Moscú me hace dudar, abandonar la misión y llevarte conmigo lejos de todo esto…Y-Yo, ya no se…

—Hayato, a mí también me pasa lo mismo, pero deseo que no olvides la promesa a tu madre, ella estaba en lo correcto al dejar en tus manos la protección de los humanos, no estaríamos aquí gracias a los esfuerzos de Tsunayoshi-sama, Yuuki-chan, Giotto-sama y sobre todo tú, eres un gran pilar, pero para el enemigo una gran tormenta.

Él se levantó, solo se sentó en la cama mientras trataba de cubrir su rostro con sus manos, sabía que todo lo que había dicho su esposa era cierto, pero aun así, cada día su instinto lo alentaba a tomarla para convertirla en un fantasma, no podía hacer semejante barbaridad, ella accedería gustosamente si él se lo propusiera, pero no deseaba condenarla a una eternidad, transformarla en un monstruo, en lo que ella odiaba y aunque muy en el fondo ocultara, en un vampiro. Por su parte la peli castaña se incorporó despacio, lo abrazó mientras colocaba en su hombro su cabeza.

—Sé que me ocultas algo que te hace sufrir enormemente, no voy a obligarte a que me digas, pero si esto sirve de consuelo, sea lo que sea que te mantenga inseguro, nunca olvides que estaré allí, enfrentándolo a tu lado.

Ella se colocó de pie y terminó de bajarse el holgado pantalón que su esposo con tanto esmero le había colocado, luego se deshizo de su blusa quedando solo en ropa interior, basta decir que su esposo la observaba detenidamente, cada movimiento era grabado en su memoria, caminó y se sentó entre sus piernas mientras su esposo la abrazaba.

—Aún es temprano, los demás descansan y tú y yo tenemos tiempo de ponernos al corriente ¿No lo crees?

Le habló la peli castaña con tono mimoso, el peli plata estaba bastante recuperado de la discusión anterior y trató de que algo saliera de su boca.

—Lin...

Soltó casi sin aliento, fue lo único que pudo articular, ella desató su coleta y liberó el brillante cabello plateado, el mechón rojizo hacia acto de presencia y era atendido mientras la boca de la capitana era devorada con gran devoción. El terminó tumbado en la cama, pero la dejó recostada a ella y el encima seguía en su labor de dejarla sin aliento, no podía evitarlo, su instinto trataba de salir a flote, cuando abandonó sus labios ella lo atrapó para susurrarle una advertencia.

—N-No vas a escapar, te lo permití otras veces pero en esta ocasión tendrás que seguir.

—Lin, n-no sé si pueda contenerme...

—No tienes que hacerlo, lo dije antes, tú me perteneces y yo soy tuya, aquí estoy...Libera al fantasma que hay en tu interior y déjalo actuar.

Los ojos esmeraldas cambiaron a naranjas y la mirada de su esposo se volvió por así decirlo, maliciosa.

—Muy bien, me has llamado y ten la seguridad que no me marcharé fácilmente.

—Bienvenido fantasma, sigamos, la noche es joven.

Soltó ella con tono juguetón, él respondió de la misma manera mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

—Eres una esposa muy traviesa...

Así que el ataque a su boca seguía, ella amaba los besos salvajes de su esposo, pero este nuevo Hayato trataba de contener esa fiereza de la cual era característico, con una sutilidad que también adoraba, sin embargo, en esta ocasión ella quería a su salvaje esposo. El peli plata abandonó sus inhibiciones, solo deseaba satisfacer esa sed que crecía a cada segundo, una sed de poseerla y hacerla gritar de placer, porque sus pensamientos estaban sincronizados con los de ella y solo quería que el prosiguiera en su labor de retirar esa estorbosa ropa interior, sus manos a una mágica velocidad hicieron desaparecer cualquier barrera que se interpusiera en el contacto con su cálida piel, sus manos decidieron que jugar un poco con su cuerpo no estaría mal, así que inició con sus senos, no eran grandes pero se ajustaban al perfecto cuerpo que se retorcía de satisfacción cuando los tomaba y con su boca jugaba con sus pezones, luego su mano siguió recorriendo un poco más hasta que encontró ese punto estratégico en su entrepierna que la hizo arquearse de placer, observarla así lo estaba más que enloqueciendo, el problema bajo su bóxer lo estaba haciendo abandonar esos jueguitos preliminares, pero decidido a enmendar sus errores, con el casi inexistente autocontrol que le quedaba seguiría haciéndola disfrutar de su tacto. Ella no paraba de gemir y decir en voz baja y deseosa su nombre, estar con el hombre que amas es un sueño hecho realidad, había tenido otras ocasiones con su esposo, pero esta era la primera vez que el era tan delicado con su persona, amaba ese trato y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, ella quería que el sintiera su necesidad, su contacto, que todo su ser le perteneciera a él, cuando se dedicó a jugar en su entrepierna un latigazo de placer recorrió hasta su espina dorsal haciéndola gemir, era tanto placer que cuando tuvo oportunidad se zafó y fue ella la que mandó a volar lejos el bóxer de su esposo.

—E-Estorba amor, déjame consentirte también...

Sin mucha ceremonia agarró el palpitante y duro pene para masajearlo un poco, luego bajar un poco para introducirlo en su boca y hacer tales maravillas capaces de hacer ver luces de colores detrás de los apretados párpados del peli plata que no se guardaba nada y jadeaba de placer por esa maravillosa felación, aunque deseaba seguir allí y no parar nunca su deseo era otro y sin hablar su esposo la colocó a horcadilla y la penetró de inmediato. Su grito de satisfacción resonó en la habitación y las embestidas no daban tregua, pero de vez en vez abría sus ojos para quedar atrapados en los brillantes naranjas de su esposo, besos demandantes que la hacían perder casi la conciencia. Luego de varias posiciones y sobre todo de seguir con más jueguitos sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, salvajes, cosa que la hizo delirar por la profundidad en la que la estocaba, cuando ella sintió que no podía más su esposó la empeñó unas veces más y ambos acabaron, él iba a retirarse cuando ella lo atrapó con sus piernas mientras trataba de conseguir algo de aliento.

—¿A-Acaso no te lo dije? E-Eres m-mío...

—Lin...Te amo.

—T-También te amo i-idiota.

La besó una vez más y tomó la sabana para arroparse, ambos estaban agotados, satisfechos y por un breve momento en el tiempo, felices.

 **Continuará….**

 **N/A:** Cuarto capítulo, Muy bien, el entrenamiento acabó y cada estudiante está listo para las pruebas que se les vienen encima, no se pueden perder el próximo capítulo, donde se jugara el todo o nada para abrirse paso hacia la tan anhelada luz. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo No se lo pierdan ;) ^^/

Bianchi se despide.

Ciao Ciao…n_n…


End file.
